El Tiempo Pasa Muy Lento!
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Una chica, tiene todo... su vida es "perfecta", sus calificaciones son perfectas... sólo que no tiene el amor de alguien de su mejor amiga,pero cuando lo consigue... llega alguien mas y la hace dudar...la hace desear
1. Chapter 1

**El tiempo pasa muy lento **

**Fic de Naruto.**

Esté fic es un experimento nada mas… va contener un poco de yuri, pero nada fuerte, solo es un simple experimento. Sé que está pareja es una mas del montón, y de que la protagonista no es nada popular y que la mayor parte de las fans del sasusaku la quieren matar… demo, me gusta la pareja que hacen estas dos personas, aunque… no he visto mucha participación en el manga…. En fin, espero que les guste… ya que esto es solo un** experimento…**aquí les va. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y mucho menos el hebi… 

Normalmente… deseo levantarme, me gusta hacerlo…, pero hoy, ya no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer…, por un lado está él y por otro lado está ella… amor… claro, los quiero a los dos, pero… por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel de ponerme a ambos al tiempo.

Ya se que nadie entiende esto… así que comenzare desde 0, desde que acepté completamente estos sentimientos hacia mi amiga…. Hacia mi mejor amiga, y le conocí a él.

**Capitulo 1ro.**

Era una mañana hermosa como ninguna, el día era perfecto y mi vida era perfecta; como era costumbre me levanté temprano para ir a la universidad, yo vivo sola así que debo que ser muy responsable, para responder por mí, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven y eso me alegra mucho, porque… no me toca que soportar a nadie, aquí mando yo; y mi tío Orochimaru cuando puede viene y me hace una pequeña visita, por eso no tengo problemas..., como iba diciendo, ese día era perfecto, un día mas en donde como todos me tocaba que demostrarle a la humanidad, las habilidades de karin, porque toda yo… es perfecta, o en otras palabras, para los lentitos…. Yo soy la chica mas perfecta en esté mundo, tengo una beca, tengo casa, carro, soy hermosa, todos me envidian o mejor dicho… me envidiaban, porque ahora lo único que doy es lastima, pura y física lastima. Pero ese ya es otro tema que por ahora dejaremos quieto….

Como era costumbre salí muy temprano, para encontrarme con ella… con mi mejor amiga, una chica de cabellos largos y dorados, de tez blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el cielo, ella es la chica mas bonita que he visto, claro… después de mí. Su nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino, ella estudia en la facultad de medicina, mientras yo estudio en la facultad de química, ella me ha hablado mucho sobre lo mucho que adora su estudio y lo he visto, puedo decir que es una maniaca a la hora de estudiar, no le gusta tener ruido alrededor, pero cuando se trata de molestar es molestar y con M mayúscula…, ella vive al lado de mi casa, es mi vecina, por eso ella me conoce tan bien, y puedo decir que yo la conozco mucho mejor que la palma de mi mano, desde que hace 4 años ella vive aquí, salimos siempre a tomar algo, o mejor dicho… salíamos, porque ahora… no se que nos ha pasado, creo que el amar, nos ha hecho mal.

Recuerdo que esa vez, cuando salí, la vi junto a Sai, su novio, ellos estaban saliendo de su apartamento, un beso por aquí, otro por allá, y saben… eso me molestó y aun me sigue molestando, porque… a ella, yo la amo, ella es la chica que yo quiero y sé que sonara estupido y loco pero yo… una chica normal, con una vida perfecta, me enamore locamente de mi mejor amiga, aunque al principio no quería aceptarlo, me di por vencida y lo descubrí, yo amo a mi mejor amiga…. La amo y la amare hasta que la muerte nos separe, porque… no tengo idea que decir, pero esa vez, me dio tanta cólera que preferí no decir nada y saludar como siempre, como era costumbre – hola Ino, hola Sai – ellos se separaron ya que se estaban dando un beso y me miraron, ella me sonrió y se despegó de él para abrazarme como era costumbre, con un beso en la mejilla, aunque ya era una costumbre no fui capas de contenerme y me sonrojé, siempre que ella hacía eso, yo me sonrojaba…, cuando escuchaba su voz… mi corazón latía a mil, aunque ahora no es muy diferente, pero… ya no late con tanta fuerza como ese día. – oye zanahoria ¿ya te vas a la U? – me preguntó mientras se despegaba de mi lado. – si claro – dije… ella tan solo sonrió, se acercó de nuevo a Sai y me dijo – entonces esta noche te espero en mi casa, para hacer una pijamada – yo asentí, normalmente nosotras salíamos a algún bar los viernes por la noche, o simplemente hacíamos pijamadas, yo siempre usaba eso, con el solo pretexto de ir a dormir, para poder observar su rostro tan sereno y tan bello – nos vemos – dijo Sai con esa estupida sonrisa en su estupida cara, el tiene el placer de probar los dulces labios de mi amiga… mientras yo solo puedo contar con verlos y seguir sus movimientos con mis ojos…, me arrepentí de ser una chica, es que una vez ella me dijo que si tan solo fuera hombre, ella me amaría como una loca, pero me pregunto en esté momento… que hubiese sucedido si yo fuese hombre, quizás no le conocería… a él. 

Cuando yo llegué a la facultad, me encontré con Juugo, él es mi casi psicólogo, él sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia Ino y me había dicho que le dijera, que amar no era un delito, pero… por obvias razones no le iba a decir 've Ino quieres ser mi novia' eso suena tan raro, pero… yo… no se que pensar, ni sabía como hacerlo, lloraba por las noches, por sentir lo que sentía… o lo que siento, en fin. Ese día era un día hermoso y no lo iba a dañar con mis sentimientos.

Juugo es mi único amigo, aparte de Ino, yo no tengo o no tenía a nadie mas¿por que? Muy fácil, las personas no son capaces de tolerar mi forma de ser, ya que como soy mejor que cualquier otra persona, piensan que eso está mal, pero yo soy realista, mas inteligente, mas bella que cualquier otra vieja de está facultad pues lo soy y no me pica la lengua para decirlo, no soy nada humilde, no me agrada esa palabra, pero al menos no soy una mosquita muerta como esas chicas que piensan que si se portan una forma conseguirán el cielo y la tierra, yo no creo eso… yo simplemente creo que debo ser yo y si eso le molesta a alguien pues que se muera y que no moleste, porque aunque me digan zorra, aunque me digan miles de insultos mas, yo se quien soy yo y no por eso tengo que crear una apariencia que no va conmigo, yo puedo ver a un borracho violando a alguien y claro que le ayudo, pero la verdad no me importa y se lo digo de frente, solo que no soporto que algunos hombres intenten cosas que no se merecen, pero si veo una ancianita pasar la calle y que un auto las va a atropellar, pues no me importa, eso es problema de ella ¿Quién la mando a pasar la calle sola?... esa es mas o menos mi filosofía, no soporto que otras personas abusen de otros, pero me da lo mismo el dolor ajeno. Porque la vida tan patética que llevan los demás no es nada comparada con la mía ya que en aquel tiempo era mas que perfecta…, ahora no es que me queje, solo que pues… no pensé que pudiese pasar tan lento… o mejor dicho, mi vida anteriormente se pasaba tan lento que solo podía contar las horas para ver a mi amiga Ino, pero ahora… todo va tan rápido…. Las vueltas que da la vida… por dios, son tan raras.

A las 5:30 salí de la U, no fui directamente a mi casa, caminé a una tienda, para comprarme algo de ropa, para salir con Ino, para ella y para mí es que yo me vestía bien, porque en ese momento no había algún hombre que valiese la pena, los novios que tuve alguna vez, solo fueron experimentos, fallidos, pues ninguno fue lo suficientemente bueno como para decir que valía la pena, él único hombre que yo puedo decir que es capaz de llegarme a los tobillos se llama Uchiha Sasuke, pero él ya tiene dueña, es una tal… Haruno Sakura, para mí: pelo de chicle. No se como Sasuke-kun se pudo fijar en eso y no en mí, oh… ya lo tengo, porque ella es una mosquita muerta como lo es el resto de chicas, menos Ino y obviamente yo. No tiro la piedra y escondo la mano, soy clara con lo que siento y lo que digo, no me dejo dominar, yo domino, por eso me odian.

Caminé a casa mas o menos a las 8:00 p.m., tomé un atajo, ya que de noche no me gustaba salir sola, ya que no es un secreto que el mundo está hecho una porquería y pues… yo soy hermosa, seguro que los hombres me tienen ganas y ya he rechazado mas de 1.000 invitaciones de ellos, por eso me da algo de miedo, pero no me importó, seguí caminando, después de unos minutos, escuché como unos pasos iban tras de mí, me hice la desentendida, voltee a ver disimuladamente y me encontré con 2 hombres que no se veían nada bien, parecían maleantes, borrachos, no sé que parecían pero no era nada bueno. Y yo estaba cargando con 5 bolsas en las manos, unos tacones, minifalda y una blusa que se abría por la mitad, dejando ver así mi ombligo, en otras palabras, estaba muy buena… como siempre. Caminé un poco mas rápido, pero los pasos de esos tipos aumentaron al igual que los míos, voltee a la derecha, ellos también lo hicieron, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero con tacones…, voltee a la izquierda y saben… ese día me perdí por primera vez en Tokio, ya no sabía donde estaba, quería llorar, unos tipos me estaban siguiendo, y yo estaba perdida, con un montón de bolsas en las manos¿Por qué se me había ocurrido venirme a pie? Si tengo un maldito carro. Escuché de momento a uno hablarme – hermosa no te vayas… vamos a jugar un rato – con estas palabras sentí como la mano de uno de ellos, que realmente estaba fría me tomó por la muñeca y me atrajo hasta donde él, me miró con algo reflejado en sus ojos, era como una excitación, era como lujuria, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? – ¡suélteme! – dije. Ese hombre me sonrió y el otro tomó mis bolsas, intente soltarme pero nada y escuché la siguiente frase – si gritas te matamos – temblé, esos hombres estaban a punto de hacerme algo, yo tan sólo sollocé – les doy lo que me queda de dinero, ya tienen mis cosas… ahora déjenme ir – el que me tenía agarrada sonrió y me miró – no – dijo y me besó el cuello, sentí algo filoso rozar mi costado derecho, y allí vi un puñal, me paralicé, realmente no sabía como había llegado a ese punto, nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo así, una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos, empañando mis gafas – camina – le escuche de nuevo, ese hombre me abrazó, como si de mi novio se tratase, pero en ese abrazo podía sentir ese puñal chocar en mi piel.

Llegamos a un lugar mas oscuro, si antes estaba perdida ahora estaba en otro mundo, mi respiración estaba algo irregular, mi corazón no paraba de latir fuertemente, la presión se me bajó, mis manos sudaban frío y mis ojos derramaban gotas de agua – tranquila amor solo serán unos minutos de solo placer – me volvió a decir y sin querer retrocedí chocándome así con la pared de ese callejón, me tensé, iba a perder mi virginidad con esos tipos, quería gritar… pero en ese momento ¿Quién me iba a ayudar? Recé todas las oraciones que me habían enseñado en el colegio que asistía antes, pero… lo que sentí fue como entre los dos me estaban desnudando, me volvieron nada la ropa, mi llanto se volvió mas audible, pero nada, cerré fuertemente los ojos para quizás así no sentir dolor, pero sentí sus manos vagar por mis descubiertas piernas, me moví con brusquedad para intentar soltarme y de paso hacerles daño a ambos, pero recibí una fuerte cachetada y sus manos me agarraron con mas fuerza¿Dónde estaba mi Ino?... ¿donde, desee que alguien me ayudase, la autosuficiencia que alguna vez proclamé se estaba yendo al caño; sentí algo rozar en mi estomago, abrí suavemente los ojos y noté como ambos se empezaron a deshacer de sus ropas, iba a gritar, pero me callaron con besos que me lastimaban, creo que… me sacaron sangre, pero… el sólo recordar eso me da tanta rabia.

Cuando me rendí, escuché el motor de una moto, después una voz y luego golpes, no quería abrir los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida había sentido demasiado miedo que era incapaz de abrir los ojos, caí sentada en el frió piso y resguarde mi rostro entre mis piernas, derramando lagrimas y maldiciendo mi suerte. Luego sentí como una mano me tocaba el cabello, por instinto me pegué mas contra la pared – ¡suélteme!... ¡largo, váyase, le doy mis cosas pero váyase! – volví y repetí, pero solo escuche una voz, era distinta a la de aquellos tipos, levanté mi cara para ver quien era y lo encontré allí, un joven de mi misma edad, con cabellos azules claros tirando a blancos y ojos grises azulados – ven… tranquila mujer, ya estas bien. Yo te salvé – dijo, yo tan solo vi a mi alrededor y no vi absolutamente nada, pensé que quizás él podía llegar a ser mi ángel guardián, pero creo que me equivoqué – gracias – susurré mientras intentaba que mi corazón se calmase, pero fue inútil, porque al intentar pararme me caí a sus pies, llevaba unas converses algo desgastadas de color negro, una camiseta sin mangas color negro y un blue jean, no se veía bien pero tampoco tenía cara de chico malo, me ofreció su mano y yo la tomé. Me ayudó a levantarme y casi me vuelvo a caer, pero me sostuvo con sus enormes brazos, que eran como un refugio, mi cabeza se pego contra su pecho, que era fuerte y grande, sentí su corazón latir, me agradó escucharlo, porque era una hermosa melodía que relajaba mi cuerpo… - ¿esas bolsas son tuyas? – preguntó, yo solo le dije que si, me soltó y las recogió - ¿Dónde vives? – preguntó, yo tan solo le miré extrañada – en el barrio konoha – dije (N/A: ya se… no es muy original este nombre, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas… gomenasai… TT.TT no soy buena con los nombres) él me miró y sonrió, - ah… eres rica – dijo, yo tan solo le miré y asentí, sonrió mas – ven…yo te llevo, mi casa queda cerca – dijo, yo asentí y él se subió a su moto, después yo también lo hice – sostente fuertemente – me dijo, yo le hice caso y me abracé a su enorme espalda, en ese momento no me importó estar medio desnuda, con la ropa toda sucia y desgarrada, además él llevaba en un espacio de adelante la ropa que acababa de comprar. Unos minutos después llegamos a mi residencia, yo vivo en una unidad residencial, ósea en unos apartamentos, que pues no son de mala muerte, pero créanme que son baratos, ya que los paga mi tío, que es un completo tacaño – aquí – le dije, él paró y se bajó junto conmigo – bien… págame – me dijo, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente… lo sabía nada puede ser perfecto en la vida – no tengo dinero – dije – entonces como piensas pagarme – miró sin disimulo alguno mi cuerpo, con una mirada lasciva, por inercia me cubrí el cuerpo y caminé un paso hacía atrás – ja, no te creas tanto. No me interesas, solo me preguntaba ¿con que me ibas a pagar?... te salve la vida de unos violadores, que después de usar a su victima normalmente las matan – le miré con disgusto, si me iba a cobrar por salvarme mejor me hubiese dejado morir – pues yo no pedí tu ayuda – dije, él me miró y sonrió – entonces déjame yo se donde encontrarlos para entregarte – volvió a decirme. Le miré con furia, allí comprendí que el no era mi ángel guardián – ya te lo dije yo no tengo dinero – volví y repetí – eres rica ¿no? – Me volvió a interrogar, yo solo negué con mi cabeza – está casa es de mi tío, sólo recibo dinero de parte de él en mis cumpleaños, de resto todo lo que tengo me lo ha dado él – dije – ¿tus padres? - preguntó de nuevo – no tengo… murieron hace 14 años – le volví y le dije – entonces… mañana vengo por mi paga – me dijo, ya estaba cansada que dijera eso – no tengo dinero – le repetí – no he hablado de dinero. Yo salvé tú vida, ahora salva la mía – me dijo – mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora, espero que sepas como pagar un favor porque créeme… te puedo llevar al infierno en vida si no me pagas – dijo, yo tragué saliva, sus ojos mostraban maldad, una maldad pura que me atrajo hacía la perdición.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, llegué al 2 piso que es donde queda mi casa, busqué en mis bolsillos la llave, pero me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que cuando iba a abrir, la puerta se abrió sola, dejando ver así la figura de una chica rubia, era Ino, quien me abrazaba fuertemente, no me había dejado ni llegar – ¿Dónde te habías metido, Karin? - me preguntó y las imágenes de lo sucedido anteriormente volvieron a mi, las manos de esos tipos tocar mi cuerpo…; no fui capaz y lloré en el hombro de ella, y la abracé fuertemente como si la necesitase para vivir, para respirar – casi… me… violan… - dije, acallando mi llanto, ella me guió dulcemente adentro, no puse ninguna resistencia y caminé junto a ella, como dicen después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, y ella era eso… ella era mi calma. Me senté en el sofá, ella empezó a quitarme los zapatos, lo que me quedaba de ropa, mientras me daba unos leves besos en el rostro, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, me pasó una pijama – ponte esto… te voy a preparar un té – me dijo, yo solo asentí y seguí sus ordenes, después de un rato volvió y me pasó un posillo lleno de té caliente, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo empecé a tomar – me alegra que estés bien – me dijo, ella ya sabía que no quería hablar de ese tema, por eso concluí que se calló y no preguntó nada mas. - ¿quieres dormir ya? – me preguntó, yo le dije que si, me acompañó hasta mi habitación – ino… quédate esta noche… no quiero dormir sola – le dije, ella plantó un beso en mi frente y después se acostó conmigo. Dormimos toda la noche, abrazadas, ella me calmaba… ella era mi resguardo, su pecho tan calido, sus manos tan suaves, con ella estaba segura, ella es tan solo… mi amada Ino, solo con ella pensé llegar a ser feliz, no me gustaba que estuviese con otro o con otra, me gustaba que estuviese conmigo… sólo conmigo. Toda la noche la pasamos abrazadas, yo estaba acurrucada entre sus pechos, y mis manos estaban en su espalda…, con ella cualquier problema se podía ir fácilmente… porque vuelvo y lo acepto, yo la quiero y no sólo como una amiga. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2do. **

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo ansiosa, sentí sus manos en mi estomago, una de sus piernas en medio de las mías y una de mis piernas en medio de las de ella, su respiración pegaba contra mi cuello, me sonrojé ante aquella escena, era lo que había esperado algún día, pero no importaba, estaba junto a ella, y era como estar en un sueño profundo. 

Me levanté de la cama, intentando no despertarla, lo admito, cuando duerme se ve muy hermosa…, contemplé su rostro por unos instantes, luego me coloqué mis chanclas y salí de mi habitación. Caminé hasta la cocina y saqué algo de la nevera, después cociné algo para las dos, le serví en la mesa y tapé las dos comidas, para cuando ella se despertase pudiésemos comer juntas, entré al baño, para dar algo de tiempo, de todos modos no es que me demore demasiado bañándome, pero recordé lo de el día anterior, así que creo que me demoré un poco mas de la cuenta, intentando quitar aquellas marcas, aquellas que en ese momento me estaban haciendo llorar de nuevo, pasaba una y otra vez el exfoliante pero nada, no se quitaba aquello, lloré en la ducha, no sé si pasó un año allí, pero, lo que logro recordar fue como la puerta se abría dejando ver así la figura desnuda de Ino, ella se acercó a mi y se metió junto conmigo, se acercó a mi rostro y me besó la mejilla derecha – no llores mas – me dijo, me quitó el exfoliador y tomó algo de jabón liquido y lo echo en sus manos para luego echármelo en mi cuerpo, en mis hombros, en mi cuello, haciéndome un pequeño masaje, sentí como su respiración se acercaba a mi oído – si sigues haciendo eso… te lastimaras – con esas palabras ella empezó a masajear mis hombros, mis mejillas se pusieron rojas como un tomate… sus manos en mi cuerpo se sentían tan bien… que me dejé llevar por el momento y no dije nada, pero tampoco hicimos algo malo, solo me hizo un masaje y nada mas, ni siquiera un beso, nada, solo me tranquilizó, porque yo pensé en ese momento que quizás ella no sentía lo mismo que yo hacía ella. 

Después de varias horas, ella se fue de la casa, me había dicho algo así como que tenía que ver a su novio, créanme que me puse como un huracán, odiaba a ese hombre por quitarme a mi amada amiga, celos…, eso era, muchos celos, cada vez que me sonreía era como si yo recibiese una patada en el trasero, pero callaba, era un pecado… desear a la mujer de otro, así que callaba, aunque Juugo me decía, o mejor dicho me dice que no es pecado amar, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer, ella tenía novio y siempre me lo había dicho, eres una gran **amiga** solo eso…, así que preferí callar y cargar con la frustración de no tener a nadie con quien pasar una vida feliz, aparte… aún seguía o no, mejor dicho, sigo pensando que eso es tan solo una etapa de la adolescencia, tan solo tengo 20 años, no me tengo que apresurar en buscar la felicidad, además, tenía todo lo que yo quisiese tener. 

Pasé todo el día viendo TV. Me acosté en el sillón y escuché el timbre sonar, eran como las 8 de la noche, ese día estaba segura de que Ino no pasaría aquí en el edificio, Juugo… no podía ser, el me había dicho sobre que estaría fuera de la ciudad, fue en ese momento en que recordé a aquel joven… el que la noche anterior me había ayudado, caminé hasta la puerta, sí era él me tocaría que ayudarle, soy demasiado orgullosa y no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, así que abrí la puerta, esperando verlo allí, y así fue, esta vez tenía una camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul oscuro y un jean desgastado que llevaba en las rodillas dos huecos – hola – me dijo, yo solo le invité a pasar – mira… no sé como piensas que te pague sino tengo nada de dinero – dije, el me miró y volvió a sonreír – fácil, con el dinero no se compra todo, ni tampoco se paga todo – dijo, yo solo asentí – mira, necesito que me ayudes, solo necesito quedarme en esté barrio durante 5 días, así que pensé que me podía quedar en tu casa, yo comeré en otro lugar, pero solo necesito un lugar en donde dormir – me dijo. Por un momento casi se me va el aire, ese tipo estaba loco, si pensaba que se podía quedar en mi casa, estaba mas que equivocado – no – dije, el se acercó a mi y me miró – solo una pieza, si quieres me quedo en el sofá, pero necesito un lugar en donde refugiarme – me volvió y me dijo, en ese momento no pensé terminar así, como estoy ahora, así que – 5 días… no mas, no pienses que te daré comida o dinero o ropa, solo dormirás en el sofá. ¿OK? - claro, era una mala idea aceptarlo, pero lo hice, porque no sabía que él era lo que es. Además él me había ayudado, le debía ayudar – ¿eso es todo? – pregunté, el me miró y me dijo – abajo están las bolsas que dejaste ayer en mi moto y aparte está mi ropa… las voy a subir – dijo, él bajó las escaleras, nunca pensé que un chico de tan corta edad tuviese tantos problemas, pero en ese momento, cuando yo solo pensaba en mí y en mi futuro con Ino, realmente no me importó. 

Cuando el volvió tomé mis cosas, no le dije gracias ni nada por el estilo, no soy la clase de chicas que dicen esas cosas, solo porque alguien se va a aprovechar de ayudarme, creo que en ese momento sentía una antipatía hacia él, que era notoria, no le hablaba, era como si un fantasma viviese en mi casa, porque era tan desagradable ver que una persona se aprovechase de otra por un favor, como ver a una persona comerse los mocos. 

Esa noche saqué algunas sabanas y se las tiré en la cara, y me encerré en mi cuarto, no le iba a decir a Ino que de una noche a otra un chico cualquiera entró en mi casa, si preguntaba era tan solo un amigo de la academia, pero… no sabía como se llamaba, no sabía nada de él y él tampoco sabía como me llamaba, no sé si arrepentirme por decirle mi nombre o por no decírselo en ese momento, porque quizás ahora no estaría con él, no estaría entre las espada y la pared.

Aquella noche intenté dormir, pero no pude, me levanté de la cama y me coloqué las sandalias, salí de mi habitación, esperé que estuviese dormido, o que almenos no notara que yo estuviese despierta, me lamenté después el haber salido de mi habitación ya que lo encontré mirando a través de la ventana, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto del barrio y la luz de la luna adornaba espectacularmente su rostro, allí fue cuando le contemplé, su tez tan blanca, sus cabellos que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, que cubrían su rostro, sus brazos que en ese momento estaban descubiertos, igual que sus pectorales ya que no llevaba la camiseta puesta, solo llevaba puesto su jean. Me acerqué inconcientemente, aún con mi mirada fija en su enorme y hermosa espalda, creo que hasta me sonrojé, en fin…, en ese momento él se volteó para mirarme, y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él – ¿pasa algo? – Me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza – dime tu nombre – le ordené, él me miró y volvió a ver por la ventana – suigetsu – dijo – él mío es Karin – dije. Después me fui a la cocina, su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza, no me interesó en ese momento su nombre, ya que él no era de mayor importancia. No sé cuanto tiempo me mantuve sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tomándome un vaso de agua, pero sea cuanto sea que fuese el tiempo, le vi entrar allí – ¿qué quieres? – Pregunté, él no me dijo nada y me miró – oye zanahoria… dame agua – dijo, yo casi le mato, era imperdonable, si apenas sabía mi nombre¿Cómo era capaz de decirme "Zanahoria"? me molesté y mucho, así solo me llamaba mi querida Ino y nadie mas. Quise controlarme, pero admito que odio que la gente me ordene y me trate como se le de la gana, creo que fue por eso que le tiré el poco de agua que tenía en el vaso a su rostro – mira niño. No se si te han enseñado pero se dice por favor y no me vuelvas a llamar así – le dije, el me miró y se acercó a mí. – pues quien habla. La reina de la amabilidad – dijo sarcásticamente, pero con un tono de voz muy sensual, no sé realmente que sucedió en ese momento, pero algo se me revolvió en el estomago. Además ya su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía – además… ayer te salve, te traje hasta tu casa y sin preguntarte tu nombre… puede que seas algo así como una maleante, me arriesgaba que me mataras y de todas formas lo hice – me dijo… yo tan solo bufé ante ese estupido comentario – crees que yo no estaba también en peligro… es mas, te dejé entrar a mi casa y te vas a quedar a dormir durante casi una semana…, la mas vulnerable soy yo – dije, no me iba a rebajar ante él, me bajé de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto – bien… remolacha parlante que duermas – no dije nada, pero en ese instante estaba que explotaba y usé la fuerza bruta, le pegué un puño en su cara – no haga que me arrepienta – dije, luego seguí mi camino. 

A la mañana siguiente me levante con unas ojeras, que ni siquiera mis gafas podían disimular, no les había dicho pero estoy algo ciega, normalmente uso lentes de contacto, pero no es muy bueno que digamos, así que de vez en cuando los reemplazo por las gafas, además así me veo aún mas sexy de lo que soy.

Caminé hasta la puerta de mi habitación, realmente creía que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue tan solo un sueño, pero lastimosamente no lo fue, cuando abrí la puerta escuché sus ronquidos, parecía un león gruñendo, me decepcioné totalmente, esperaba que al menos fuera un poco mas educado, pero era un desalineado joven que creo que odié por dormir en boxers en mi sofá, aparte que lo había acabado de comprar y ya era la cama de huéspedes para él, me dio algo de rabia verlo dormir tan placidamente allí, si fuera yo, ya estaría muriéndome con semejante dolor de espalda. 

Me acerqué suavemente allí, le miré por varios minutos, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta, dejando ver así una pequeña cascada de saliva, me dio asco, eso fue lo peor que había visto, me dieron ganas de vomitar y es que estaba babeando en mi sofá nuevo, el que había comprado mi tío para mí, lo quería levantar, echarlo como un perro a la calle, no soportaba verlo, quizás porque me salvó y me pidió que le pagara o porque… simplemente le detestaba porque si, no sé, pero cada vez que le veía me entraban unas ganas de molestarlo, de hacerle algo para que me notase, que quizás no supe que eso era lo peor que pudiese hacer; toqué su pecho, estaba descubierto, ya que la cobija que le había pasado la noche anterior había caído al suelo; le moví un poco, pero nada, no despertaba, intenté con mas fuerza, pero nada, halé sus cachetes, nada, aunque era gracioso verle allí con los cachetes enrojecidos, reí sutilmente. Unos intentos después, me rendí, ya no sabía que otra forma despertarlo, así que se me ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo, echarle agua…, pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo el timbre de la puerta sonó, me tensé inmediatamente, si era mi tío me echaba, si era Juugo… pues no me diría nada y si era Ino ¿Qué le iba a decir, no me gustaba ocultarle las cosas, pero… si le decía que, si apenas me sabía el nombre de él, pues… estoy segura de que lo mandaba a la cárcel, no tenía ni ganas de abrir esa puerta, me moría de miedo, quería salir corriendo…, hasta que escuché la voz de ella, diciendo algo así como que iba a entrar, maldije mi suerte¿Cuándo fue que se me ocurrió darle una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento? 

Salí de allí casi volando y antes de que ella abriese yo le abrí, llevaba aún el pijama puesta – hola… ¿Por qué no me habías abierto? – Me preguntó, yo sonreí – estaba en el baño – le dije, ella tan solo me miró e intentó entrar, pero como cualquier persona que tiene y que usa su cerebro, me interpuse – eto… jejeje… ¿necesitas algo? – pregunté sin saber que iba a hacer, pero ella no dijo nada y me miró algo confundida – no… solo esperaba que hoy también me invitases a desayunar – me volvió a decir, era algo comprensible, yo nunca le había negado la venida a mi casa, ella era siempre bien recibida – jejeje… que tal si hoy invitas tú – dije, ella me miró y sin mas me quitó de la puerta – me estas ocultando algo y eso no me gusta – dijo, ella me conocía tan bien, como la palma de su mano, así que no supe que hacer, me tensé como nunca y casi me muero al ver que Suigetsu estaba caminando por la casa, con solo el bóxer puesto, me sonrojé de la vergüenza e Ino me miró divertidamente – ah… veo que tienes un invitado – sabía que estaba mal interpretando las cosas, pero no supe como aclararlas, además suigetsu nos vio y se acercó a presentarse, el le dijo su nombre, ella el suyo y como si fuese poco me dijo algo así 'perdona por interrumpir' y se retiró, eso fue frustrante, ya en ese momento era oficial, odiaba a ese tipo y quería matarlo – oye tu vecina es bonita – la sangre me hirvió, no sé porque, si era porque el había dicho eso de ella o si era porque el le había dicho así a ella, en fin no supe que pasó en ese momento – oye no te da vergüenza caminar así, si hasta Ino a mal interpretado todo – le dije, él me miró y sonrió – je… como crees… a mi no me gusta andar así – suspiré aliviada, quizás anoche estaba haciendo mucho calor afuera, estábamos en verano y pues yo normalmente duermo con el ventilador prendido. Sentí su aliento sobre mi oído, me tensé y no pude evitar suspirar, mi punto débil son mis oídos – prefiero estar desnudo – me sonrojé notablemente, y es que a mi mente se vino una imagen muy grata sobre lo que me dijo. Pero me disgustó sentir sus manos en mi cintura – que sucede¿quieres que lo haga? – temblé, entre sus brazos temblé, me tenía atrapada entre ellos, su boca rozaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, claro, él estaba detrás de mí así que sentía en mi espalda sus pectorales desnudos, perdí el aliento, me sentí en el mismo cielo, me derretí ante aquel roce. Pero de un momento a otro sentí como sus labios se fueron acercando a mi cuello y me solté, lo empujé - ¿Qué crees que haces imbecil? – le pregunté él tan solo mi miró – pensé que querías que lo hiciera – no supe que decir, mis mejillas aún estaban rojas y mi corazón latía a mil, mi respiración estaba irregular – si quieres bajarte la calentura busca a otra. Idiota – me salí de allí y entré al baño, me recargué en la puerta y caí sentada, ese chico me puso los pelos de punta, miré a mi alrededor, me estaba metiendo en problemas… y no lo sabía, tan solo lo sospechaba.

A la hora del desayuno él salió a buscar su propia comida, ese era parte del trato. Así que decidí ir a la casa de Ino, ella me abrió y esa vez no me saludó como siempre lo hacía, más bien solo me dejo pasar. No me preguntó nada, eso me fastidió, ella tan solo me miraba y hacía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, ya estaba aprendiendo a hacer sonrisas falsas como las que hacía su novio, no me agradó nada que hiciese eso, lo que mas me fastidiaba era que ella quería decirme algo y no lo hacía – Ino perdón por lo de está mañana – dije, ella se paró de donde estaba y se agachó en frente mío – karin… ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías novio? – me preguntó, yo la miré y no supe que decir, aparte una de sus manos tocó sutilmente mi mejilla, que aún seguía algo morada, pero no mucho por la cachetada que había recibido por pare de esos tipejos – no, Ino él no es mi novio – tomé su mano entre la mía y la acaricié suavemente – él es un amigo… que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse a dormir durante 5 días…, él no es nadie – dije. Pero aunque fuese algo de verdad lo que estaba diciendo, me sentí como una miserable, engañando a la mujer que amo…, pero… de todos modos ella es mi mejor amiga y eso en ese momento me dolía, porque era un amor no correspondido, ella mujer y yo igual, ella tenía un novio estupendo, que la mayor parte de noches la visitaba, pero no conocía tanto de ella como yo, y es que todas las noches que él no estaba, nosotras nos reuníamos y hablábamos, yo me jactaba de los comentarios que decía en contra de su novio, me decía que el no la quería, que él era aquello, que él solo pensaba en su carrera, pero… solo hablaba de él, ósea que estaba enamorada de sai y me hacía tanto daño, una que otra vez lloré, me sentí triste, decepcionada de ser mujer, claro que no quería ser hombre y tan solo pensar con lo que tengo en medio de las piernas, pero me daba tanta furia no poder besarla libremente, por el que dirán y tenía tanto miedo de que me dejase de hablar, que preferí guardar mis sentimientos y cerrarlos con llave, para ser la única que pudiese verlos. 

Momentos después, me quedé dormida entre sus pechos, ya que después de hablar ella se sentó en el piso y prendió su TV. Me sentó en medio de sus piernas y me acurrucó entre sus pechos y acarició mi cabellera desordenada, si no fuésemos amigas, muchos pensarían que somos amantes, es que sus caricias me volvían la vida, eran tan tiernas y suaves, que cualquiera quería quedarse plantada en ellas. 

Unos momentos después, sentí algo caliente rozar mis labios, pesadamente fui abriendo mis ojos y me encontré con ella, estaba rozando mis labios con los suyos, me sonrojé y retrocedí y fue cuando ella abrió sus ojos – lo siento ¿te desperté? – me dijo – es que estaba acomodándome para poder dormir bien… - me dijo, pero… digo libremente que… yo quería besarla, lo pensé y estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo pero… si ella no quería hacerlo… no lo haría yo – je… no importa, además creo que ya está tarde y no le entregué las llaves de la casa a suigetsu – ella bufó, no se si estaba molesta o estaba burlándose de mi, pero ella no me dijo nada y se levantó primero que yo para después ayudarme. Me despedí y salí de allí, me encontré con Suigetsu, él estaba recargado a un lado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, una pose muy apetecible podría decir, pero que mas daba – pensé que no ibas a salir nunca de allí – dijo, yo saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta – eso a ti no te importa – dije mientras entraba por la puerta, escuché como la cerraba tras de si – oye al menos intenta ser mi amiga – volvió y me dijo, yo ni me inmute ante aquel comentario y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, me dejé caer en un asiento que estaba allí y le volví a ver - ¿ya almorzaste? – me preguntó, no le miré de seguro quería que lo invitase a comer por allí y yo no tenía dinero, mi tío no me había mandado lo suficiente, aparte lo había gastado en ropa y cosas de mujeres, nada del otro mundo… - si, Ino me invitó… - dije, él me miró y suspiró sutilmente – ah bueno… - dijo de nuevo, sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo, mis piernas, y no era para mas, yo soy hermosa, cualquier hombre se fijaría en mí, lastimosamente yo ya tengo dueña, aunque ella no me corresponda. En ese momento deseaba que esos ojos azules me perteneciesen y besarla, mostrarle lo mucho que la quería y todo lo que haría por ella, pero… ella ya tiene dueño, eso no se puede cambiar ¿o si? – deja de mirarme así…, no me gusta – le dije, el volvió su vista a mi rostro – después te quejas de que te quieren violar. Usas ropa de chica fácil – concluyó… ¿y a él que le importaba que me ponía? Ese era mi problema y yo vestía como se me diera la gana. Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué hasta donde estaba, rodee con mis dos brazos su cuello y acerqué peligrosamente mi boca a su boca – no me conoces, no te conozco. Conclusión… no te metas – le dije, lo solté y seguí mi camino, pero antes de entrar a mi habitación, sentí de nuevo sus manos en mi cintura y su respiración golpear mi cuello – me importa porque soy hombre – dijo, no fui capaz de contener la risa, era tan ingenuo y tan imbecil, me provocaba pegarle y decirle hasta de que se iba a morir, esa indirecta tan directa que me lanzó, desde está mañana se quería acostar conmigo, y sé que cualquier hombre lo quería pues yo soy hermosa, pero por favor decirlo así tan socarronamente me producía asco, y no era para menos… tan solo sabía su nombre y ya – lo siento amigo. No me atraen los hombres – volví a decir y él me soltó, quise voltear a ver cual era su expresión, pero no lo hice y preferí seguir mi camino hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Me acosté en mi cama y prendí la TV., no pasaban ni de las 2 de la tarde, me había levantado tarde, había desayunado-almorzado tarde y el tiempo se pasaba tan lentamente que… 2 minutos parecían una eternidad, era simple la conclusión o yo estaba delirando, o es que estaba muy aburrida, en mi vida no pasaba nada interesante, no tenía a la chica que quería, no tenía momentos de emoción, el único que fue tan fuerte como para decir guau fue el día que casi me violan, pero prefiero no volver a experimentar una cosa así, ese era uno de los indicios de por que el tiempo se pasaba tan lento en mi vida. Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, mi vida era tan perfecta que ya se tornaba tan aburrida… 

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, miré el reloj eran las 4:30 de la tarde, me levanté de la cama y arreglé mi cabello, junto con mi ropa, la cual consistía en un short y una camiseta, era verano así que hacía mucho calor y me gustaba estar fresca, saqué unos libros y un cuaderno, ya era hora de ponerme a estudiar, salí junto con mis libros a la mesa del comedor, allí es mi lugar favorito para estudiar, me senté allí y empecé: en una relación química, una vez alcanzado el equilibrio, un pequeño incremento de temperatura efectuado en condiciones isobáricas da lugar a una evolución en el sentido de relación… bla, bla, bla, bla…. 

Una hora después miré de nuevo el reloj, era extraño, Suigetsu no estaba, eso no era muy importante, no importaba que no estuviese porque él me había dicho que solo dormiría allí, no tenía porque preocuparme, ni siquiera le conocía, y lo peor estaba dejando vivir junto a mí, la paga de un favor, que mucho mas adelante la pagaría mucho mas caro…, me estiré y me levanté del asiento, caminé por todo el apartamento, el comedor, la cocina, el lavadero, la sala… me quedé mirando la sala, todo estaba bien acomodado, excepto el sofá, lo había dejado desordenado, las sabanas seguían regadas allí, tiradas, ese tipo era un tsunami completo, tomé aquellas sabanas y las dirigí a otra habitación, las organicé lo mejor posible, no porque él me interesara, lo que me molestaba era que durmiera en mi preciado sofá…, eso me molestaba completamente, es que lo había acabado de comprar y pues a mi me gusta que todo se vea bien, y eso no era nada estéticamente bueno.

Volví a mi puesto… miré el reloj, eran las 6:05 p.m., me concentré de nuevo en mis libros, repasé una y otra vez aquel tema, las 6:10, seguía estudiando, 6:15 igual…, no entendía porque pero en ese momento los minutos eran como una eternidad; escuché el timbre de la casa de al lado, supuse que debía ser alguien visitando a Ino, de seguro su novio, así que tampoco debía de recibir una visita suyo en aquel día, suspiré cansadamente, yo quería volver a verla, quería sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos… ¿estaba mal amarla, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, me había enamorado… y el amor es bonito si es correspondido, pero como corresponderle a mi mejor amiga… si yo también soy mujer¿Cómo¿Por qué Dios no me hizo hombre? así la amaría sin ocultárselo, pero no… Dios me hizo mujer, una muy hermosa mujer… que sufre por otra. 

Quería visitarla en ese momento, pero de seguro debía estar con él, así que no lo hice, en ese momento dejé de estudiar y me levanté de mi puesto, fui al baño y me lavé la cara y me miré al espejo, tomé unas tijeras y tomé mi cabello, tenía planeado cortármelo en ese momento, pero el timbre me detuvo, dejé las tijeras a un lado del lavamanos y fui hasta la puerta, no estaba nada contenta, no me agradaba en nada que me interrumpiesen. Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí y allí lo vi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargaba na pequeña bolsa… - hola remolacha con patas – ese comentario no me gustó en nada, así que le pegué en la cara – no vuelvas a decirme así… imbecil – le dije, él sobó su cachete y no dijo nada, solo siguió y se sentó en mi sofá - ¿mis cosas? – Preguntó al notar que no estaban – las dejé en el cuarto de huéspedes – se echó a reír, no le encontraba la gracia a aquello, ese tipo me parecía tan raro – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Pregunté algo molesta, no entendía porque reía – no… de nada – me mintió. Yo no soy una mujer paciente, así que no le volví a insistir y me senté al frente de él – estabas ensuciando mi sofá nuevo… por eso lo hice – dije, él solo negó con la cabeza – no es eso – repitió, yo no supe que la razón de su estupida risa – me da gracia que mujeres como tú… sean desperdiciadas – allí lo entendí, se estaba burlando de mí, se estaba burlando de que no era heterosexual, me dio coraje lo que dijo, pero no dije nada, solo callé y me levanté de allí – mira si te molesta eso… puedes irte – dije y caminé hasta la silla donde me encontraba estudiando anteriormente – no, no me molesta…_para nada _– dijo, no me importó y seguí "estudiando" cosa que fue casi imposible, porque sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo y eso me molestaba, sentía su mirada encima de mi cuerpo, sentía cosquillas en el estomago, me sentía demasiado bien…, crucé una pierna y sentí como él seguía mis movimientos, la bajé y él la siguió con su mirada, era incomodo saber que me estaban observando, pero se sentía bien y en ese momento otra imagen se me vino a la mente, lo tenía a él, devorando mis labios, tocando con sus fuertes y firmes manos mis piernas… en mi cuerpo…. Moví mi cabeza, dispersando aquellos pensamientos, esos pensamientos que hasta hacía poco tiempo los tenía con Ino. – Deja de devorarme con la mirada – le dije, lo hice caer de sus sueños. Se levantó del sofá y se me acercó al oído – entonces… ¿con que quieres que lo haga? – estaba convencido de que había metido a un pervertido a mi apartamento, ese chico si que tenía ganas de algo – sí no quieres que te eche de aquí, al menos compórtate – dije y sin mas cerré mi libro y entré a mi cuarto, no quería cubrirme, pero tocó así que me coloqué un pantalón hasta los tobillos, que por cierto me estaba asando, eso era horrible, cuando yo estaba sola en mi casa podía hacer lo que se me pegara en gana, pero con ese tipo allí, tocaba que cuidarse, ya había experimentado hace pocos días la casi violación de la cual soy victima, si no fuese por él ya estaría muerta, enterrada a 1.000 metros bajo tierra, o estaría en terapia intensiva, tratando de olvidar aquellos labios en mi cuello, esas manos entre mis piernas… que daba tanto asco, los hombres son de lo peor… los odio, los aborrezco…, no quiero ser como ellos, pero quería estar junto a ella… siempre, a cada momento, por eso deseaba ser uno de ellos, para poder besarla libremente y amarla como era merecido.

Salí de nuevo de mi habitación con los libros. Yo no podía estudiar bien si no era en aquel lugar, por eso volví y porque lo quería tener cerca, aunque odiase admitirlo me gustaba estar a su lado, al menos él me hacía reír y divertirme, aunque lo admito a veces me sacaba de quicio. – volviste… me alegro… creo que no puedes vivir sin mí – se estaba proclamando rey, n dije nada y contuve las ganas de responderle, en ese momento no estaba con ganas de decir nada, solo me senté, abrí mi libro y seguí leyendo mientras él me seguía viendo, no dije nada, en ese momento no estaba con ganas ni de hablar, estaba mas preocupada por mi estudio, es que para mí es muy importante sacar las mejores notas, debía seguir con mi promedio, si bajaba de seguro la beca se cancelaría y no podría estudiar como es adecuado, viviría… de… ¡Dios, no me lo quiero imaginar, seguí leyendo y leyendo, hasta que decidí voltear mi mirada ha donde él estaba, se había quedado dormido en el sofá¿Qué rayos tenía ese hombre con mi sofá, es que ya… si lo había cambiado de habitación era por algo. Me levanté suavemente de donde me encontraba, caminé hasta donde él y me agaché a su altura – imbecil ve a dormir en tu cuarto y no ensucies mi sofá – dije, él no se inmutó para nada y solo hizo una cara de fastidio, yo me levanté frente a él y lo volví a mover – ve que te levantes, me esforcé en arreglar tu cuarto, ve y acuéstate allá – le volví a mover con mas insistencia…, una y otra vez, ya me estaba cansando, volví y me agaché a su altura, lo miré despectivamente, y noté algo, una pequeña marca en su labio inferior, alguien lo había golpeado, antes no lo había notado, pero… era porque solo estaba pensando en mí y en esos momentos seguía pensando en mí, pensé lo peor de él, de seguro se había dado duro contra otro, de seguro era como todos los hombres un animal, un busca pleitos. Acaricié lentamente sus labios, delineándolos con suavidad, con delicadeza, concentrándome en aquel punto lastimado, pero… creo que le dolió ya que hizo un gesto de desagrado y se despertó. Me miró, me coloqué como un tomate, que vergüenza, de seguro estaba pensado lo peor de mí, es que a quien se le ocurre tocar a una persona dormida… solo a la lenta de yo. – lo siento – dije, mientras me paraba, él sonrió maliciosamente y se paró – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, yo no supe que hacer, me estaba mirando tan fijamente que creo que mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, es que bueno… pues… no supe por qué pero algo me impulso a hacerlo, a mirarlo a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía, jamás bajaba la mirada ante algún hombre… mucho menos a él, soy una chica orgullosa y no me iba a dejar fácilmente – nada, solo te estaba diciendo que durmieras en tu cuarto, no quiero que termines de ensuciar mi sofá – le dije, el solo asintió con su cabeza – hasta mañana remolacha – estupido, el era un estupido, yo preocupándome por él y de esa forma lo pagaba, insultándome, no dije mas, no le respondí, ya que debía seguir estudiando. 

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, me bañé y me organicé como era costumbre, a las 8:30 fui saliendo de mi cuarto, y allí lo encontré, de nuevo con su falta de ropa, bufé molesta, no soportaba verlo de esa forma, especialmente su forma tan cínica de caminar frente a mí – Suigetsu, voy a salir a la universidad, vuelvo por la noche – dije – no espera, yo te llevo, no quiero que te pase lo mismo de aquella noche, además… sé lo torpe que puedes llegar a ser – dijo, solo lo miré, me dio mucho coraje saber que me estaba diciendo estupida, lenta, bruta, de una forma delicada – no, hoy me voy a ir en mi carro – dije, él mi miró y sonrió – ah… interesante…, en fin… - dijo, mientras seguía su caminata en frente mió – vete de mi casa – dije, él me miró algo intrigado – no te conozco, eres un extraño… no quiero que me robes – dije despectivamente, él me miró y no dijo nada, se devolvió a su cuarto y a los 3 minutos salió con un jean desgastado y con una camiseta curtida… que se suponía que debía ser de color blanco. – Listo… ya me voy – dijo, mientras salía de la casa – nos vemos por la noche zanahoria – por precauciones cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave, la de huéspedes también. Tomé mis cosas y salí de mi departamento asegurándome que quedara bien asegurado. 

Me encontré con Ino y junto a ella una chica, era la maldita de Haruno Sakura, me dio cólera verla allí, ya me había quitado a mi Sasuke-kun, ahora tenía planeado quitarme a mi Ino…, la miré ferozmente, como si estuviera reclamando algo, algo que no era de ninguna de las dos – hola Karin – escuché decir de parte de mi rubia, la cual plantó un suave beso en mi mejilla – hola – dije secamente, tomando del brazo a mi chica – ohayou Karin-san – dijo la pelirrosa, yo solo la miré e hice caso omiso a cualquier comentario y con un "hmp" la ignoré, no me gustaba que rondara en mi territorio – Ino ¿quieres que te lleve? – Pregunté, ella tan solo negó con su cabeza – no, la frentona me va a llevar – con eso ultimo se me secó la boca, no dije nada mas, solo desee matar a la pelo de chicle esa con la mirada, mi Ino estaba prefiriendo a esa que a mí. No lo soportaba, pero yo no era nadie para recriminarle algo, además ellas eran compañeras de la facultad, eran amigas de toda la vida, yo no podía competir contra eso, así que no dije nada y le sonreí falsamente a mi amada – ah… claro, nos vemos – dije y empecé a bajar las escaleras, pero una mano me detuvo, era la mano de la rubia alrededor de mi muñeca – pero me encantaría que me trajeras está noche – dijo, mis cachetes se ruborizaron completamente, - emmm… aja – ella me sonrió y me soltó, acomodé lentamente mis gafas y salí de allí, estaba feliz y al tiempo nerviosa, está noche estaría junto a ella, eso estaba bien ¿no?... al menos por unos instantes me regodearía con su olor, porque como cualquier persona enamorada, solo me interesaba verla feliz.

Conduje lentamente, no tenía prisa por llegar, estaba muy cansada como para acelerar el paso, además había salido temprano, nada malo podía suceder. Contemplé el día, era hermoso, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba ¿Qué más podía esperar? Hasta que mi teléfono sonó, contesté tranquilamente, la voz de mi tío me hizo despertar, me dijo algo así como que por la tarde necesitaba verme, yo solo acepté. 

Llegué a mi destino, estuve un rato en la cafetería junto a Juugo, nada del otro mundo le comenté sobre Suigetsu, él no me dijo nada, sólo me dijo que bueno que quería ir aquella noche a conocerlo. Pero esa misma noche iba a estar con Ino… ¿Qué hacer?... No creo que mucho, así que mejor no hice nada. 

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente ese día, falté a las 3 últimas clases ya que debía ir con mi tío.

A las 3 de la tarde ya estaba en la casa de él, pendiente de lo que me fuese a decir, pero no… no me dijo nada, sólo se sentó junto a mi y habló de mis estudios, de sus negocios y de unas cuantas trivialidades mas, realmente no supe para que me quería ver ese día, sí él normalmente habla de cosas importantes, de cosas necesarias… no de mí, pero aquella tarde la dedico solo a contarme sobre sus negocios y a preguntarme sobre mi vida. No me pareció sospechoso, aunque si tenía algunas dudas, pero nada que no se pudiese pasar con unas bellas palabras del único familiar que tienes con vida. En ese momento yo ignoraba cualquier cosa o caso que pasara, me sentía feliz, orgullosa, por fin era alguien para alguien, y es que como normalmente como yo no tengo padres, en los días que no encuentro consuelo, lo busco en Ino, pero ella no siempre está allí cuando lo necesito, está con Sai… si novio…, es obvio que lo quiere mas a él que a mí, bueno eso fue lo que pensé, hasta aquella noche.

Después de ir a la casa de mi tío, volví a la universidad a recogerla y a recoger a Juugo. Para mi satisfacción Juugo al notar aquella compañía que ella me hacia no dijo nada y se fue, suspiré aliviada, esa noche estaría junto a ella, sin Sai, sin la estupida de Haruno y sin Juugo… ¿Qué mas debía pedir?

Cuando llegamos de la Universidad nos dirigimos a mi casa, ella quería confirmar algunas cosas y yo la debía ayudar, nuestras carreras aunque van por caminos distintos son algo similares y no niego… me encantaba estar con ella, ayudarle en sus proyectos, en sus quehaceres, en fin… me gustaba estar junto a ella. 

Caminamos hasta llegar a mi casa, la abrí como de costumbre, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado anteriormente, ella se sentó en una silla, mientras yo le llevaba algo de tomar, sacó unos libros y los abrió, ella era una chica muy estudiosa, pero como cualquier ser humano, ella también se equivocaba, quizás por eso siempre buscaba mi ayuda, una ayuda que jamás le había negado, una ayuda que me encantaba darle. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella, nos pusimos a estudiar, eran mas o menos las 7:30 p.m. nada del otro mundo, sus manos estaban sosteniendo su cabeza mientras leía, cuando no entendía yo le explicaba, nada del otro mundo. Me causaba gracia su forma tan directa de decir que odiaba estudiar trigonometría, realmente era gracioso, y hermoso verla moverse tan sutilmente, regalarme aquellas sonrisas, aquella forma tan sensual de mirarme, me hacía querer tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta mas no poder. Era tan ansioso ese pensamiento que no pude evitar mirarla fijamente y perderme en sus ojos, en el mar mas hermoso y mas azulado que había podido ver, ella me miró, retiró con inseguridad mis anteojos y siguió mirándome – te ves mas bonita sin esas cosas – dijo, yo no supe que decir y me sonrojé, era como ver a un chico intentando conquistarme, pero ella era mi amiga… mi mejor amiga. Ella tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y el suyo se fue acercando, no sabía que decir, ni que sentir, lo único que sé es que ella se mantuvo así por un largo tiempo, mirándome, y yo deleitándome con sus ojos – Ino… yo… - no supe que decir, su boca rozaba la mía, mi nariz aspiraba su dulce fragancia a flores – Karin… ¿Qué sientes por mí? –morí, en ese instante morí, no supe que hacer… me sonrojé y me solté de su agarre, la miré… ¿Qué sentía por ella?... amor, amor puro – pues ino tú eres mi mejor amiga – respondí mientras me volvía a parar de su lado, ella también se paró y me tomó entre sus delicados brazos –no karin. ¿Me amas? – volvió a preguntar, me asusté – no soy idiota, sé como me miras, sé como te pones cuando estoy con Sai… - volvió y dijo, me quedé muda, mirando sus ojos, tratando de retener aquellas lagrimas que intentaban colarse por mis ojos – Ino… yo te amo, porque eres mi mejor amiga – solté un bufido de dolor, ya que sus manos me apretaron mas contra ella, su mirada estaba serena, sus ojos tristes y allí lloró…, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me asusté – Ino ¿estas bien? - pregunté mientras intentaba dispersar sus lagrimas con mis dedos – ¿Por qué? Nadie me ama… estoy sola – y allí lo entendí todo, de seguro estaba triste, la abracé – ¿que... sucedió? – Pregunté, ella negó con su cabeza mientras empezaba a soltarse de mi agarre – peleé con Sai… - ya me lo había imaginado, ese imbecil siempre la hacía llorar y ella le aguantaba todo. Acaricié su rostro, la vi tan frágil, tan triste… todo el dolor que de seguro ella estaba viviendo…, levanté su rostro con suavidad, acerqué mis labios a los de ella y fue cuando sentí su tibia cavidad en la mía… nos estábamos besando, mi primer beso con ella, en ese momento me sentí como la dueña del mundo, me sentí bien, me sentí feliz, la abracé contra mí y me sentí plena, completa…, sus manos dudaron un momento si enrollarse en mi cintura, pero al final lo hizo, ella se envolvió en mi cuerpo y yo en el de ella, sus manos recorrían mi espalda y las mías la de ella. Hasta que un molesto ruido nos interrumpió, era el timbre, ella se separó de mí y me miró, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, era como una hermosa imagen que hacía que mis ojos se deleitaran, ella volteó su mirada y se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, en ese instante quería matar a la persona que estaba interfiriendo. Caminé hasta la puerta y allí lo vi, con la misma ropa de la mañana, con sus ojos fijos en mí, con una bolsa entre sus manos la cual alzó sutilmente – traje cerveza ¿quieres? – no dije nada, le abrí un campito para que siguiera y luego vi como ella salía de mi casa – adiós Karin – fue lo único que dijo, no supe como pero ella desapareció entre su casa, iba a ir tras de ella, pero me reprimí, de seguro ese día ella estaba confundida, por eso quizás me había besado, quizás por eso me había usado. Cerré la puerta suavemente, en ese instante me quería morir, de un momento de felicidad, había pasado a uno de angustia; me sentía mal, muy mal, me dolía el pecho y mis lagrimas se estaban empezando a acumular en mis ojos, pero no dije nada, callé, guardé mi dolor como siempre lo hago, guardé mis sentimientos y me dispuse a recoger los libros y todo lo demás, me aventure a lo profundo de mi apartamento, y allí le volví a ver a él. Sentado en la silla donde anteriormente se sentaba ella, ojeando de manera aburrida los libros – quítate de allí – dije, mi amargura consumía cada rincón de mi alma. Me dirigí a donde él se encontraba y le arrebaté mi libro. Él me miró, no dijo nada, tan sólo arqueó una de sus cejas y me miró divertido – ¿problemas de pareja? – si las miradas mataran… él ya estaría enterrado en lo mas profundo de la tierra, y es que cuando dijo aquello me dieron ganas de mandarlo a volar, primero ¿Quién era él, para decirme aquello? – Que te importa, imbecil – dije. Mis ganas de matarlo me estaban matando a mí, pero debía contenerme, es que cuando lo veía me veía a mi, llorando, rogando por mi vida, me veía frágil… sin nada, quizás por eso lo odiaba, porque aparte de Ino, él fue quien descubrió mi parte débil y se aprovechó de aquello, eso no me gustaba, me repugnaba, me daba ganas de matarlo – no… no me importa, sólo preguntaba. ¿Quieres una cerveza? – me preguntó dulcemente mientras me pasaba una, yo la miré y lo miré a él, era comienzo de semana, estaba confundida y despechada ¿Qué cosa mala me podría pasar, así que la destapé y la bebí en un dos por tres, no me importó que ese imbecil me mirara y que tomara cerca de mí, es mas, él me acompañó a beber y le dije, le dije todo, sobre mis padres, sobre mis amigos, sobre Ino… le conté absolutamente todo, pero era comprensible, es que estaba borracha, estaba casi inconciente de lo que decía y de lo que hacía y saben no me importó en aquel momento y así pasó el tiempo, lentamente, mientras yo tomaba junto a él y una y otra y otra cerveza.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con una migraña ni la mas horrible, me moví un poco intentando ignorar la luz del sol que se colaba entre mi ventana y… ¿como había llegado a mi cama?; y allí le encontré, dormido junto a mí, sin abrazarme, sin tocarme, pero de todos modos él estaba allí. Me asusté y lo empujé lo mas fuerte que pude, haciendo que cayera al suelo, él se despertó, claro ¿Quién no? – lárgate de mi cuarto – dije sin mas, él me siguió mirando algo sorprendido, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, ósea que no había pasado nada, él se sobó la cabeza mientras yo le miraba enojada – oye tranquila ya me voy…, me gustas mas cuando estas ebria, zanahoria mutante – me dijo, yo sólo le fulminé con la mirada, seguí dándole una cantaleta de porque un hombre no debe estar en el cuarto de una dama y con esto se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, creo que a veces me excedo regañándolo, pero no era para menos, el día anterior me había embriagado junto a él y de paso él había dormido junto a mí, en mi habitación y esa mañana no recordaba nada mas de lo que había pasado, es mas aún no recuerdo si le besé o si le dije algo comprometedor, no recuerdo mucho de aquella noche, quizás me dijo algo importante sobre su vida, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada, quizás pasó algo… pero realmente es tan confuso que aquella vez no quise seguir pensando y me volví a acostar en mi cama, eran las 8: 45 a.m., me estaba cogiendo la tarde y no era para menos mi clase de botánica comenzaba a las 7:30 a.m., si iba a la universidad vería algunas materias y estaría con malestar general, así que decidí que ese día no iría ni a la esquina, todo era culpa de ese cara de pez, todo era culpa de ese chico, si tan solo esa vez no me hubiese propuesto tomar junto a él yo estaría bien, pero claro… estaba confundida, triste y pues la carne es débil. 

Me arropé hasta la cabeza, intentando dispersar la luz que como un chico travieso, se escurría entre mi habitación. Esa vez no pude volver a dormir, era mucho mas grande el dolor de mi corazón que el dolor de cabeza que experimentaba en aquel momento, yo una mujer, estaba enamorada de otra mujer, era un grave pecado, uno muy grave y lo peor es que yo había sido capaz de besarla, la besé la noche anterior y me había gustado, me había enloquecido tener sus labios entre los míos, una experiencia muy reconfortante para decir la verdad. En ese momento tan solo me quedé pensando el porque lo hice…, no se si pasaron horas o simples minutos, tan sólo recuerdo que escuché la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse. 

Me levanté lo mas tranquila que pude, me dirigí a la cocina a tomar algo para bajarme la resaca y allí, en la mesa encontré unas aspirinas, Suigetsu me hizo el favor de dejármelas allí, un favor mas que de seguro debía de pagárselo, pero… en fin, ese era otro tema, así que decidí tomarlas, sin importar cual sería la consecuencia que me perseguiría después de eso, en fin… un sentimiento casi de gratitud se asomó en mi cabeza, digo casi, porque por culpa de él era que me había enfermado y había faltado a mis clases, quizás sólo alcanzaría las de por la tarde, pero era preferible no salir de mi cuarto, era preferible no tener que aparentar que todo estaba bien, sabiendo que no. Luego me tomé un buen baño, me cambié y me puse una convencional minifalda, que llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, y una camisa sin mangas que se ceñía perfectamente a mi perfecto cuerpo, luego me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta. 

Esa vez hice todo lo que hace una mujer despechada, triste y sobre todo confundida: saqué una torre de helado y me senté en mi sofá a ver televisión, no lloré…, no tenía un motivo, solo comí como vaca, eso es lo que hago normalmente cuando me siento mal, y aquel día me sentía muy mal, es que como no hacerlo, ella se fue después de ese maravilloso beso, no me dijo nada, solo se fue, en vez de quedarse a mi lado, quizás eso lo hizo por olvidar al imbecil de Sai. 

Vi una y otra vez programas sin sentido, acabé dos potes de helado y al final me quedé dormida allí. Frustración, eso era lo único que podía sentir, y yo si sentía muchas cosas en mi vida. 

Por la noche el ruido del timbre me despertó, de seguro era aquel joven que por cierto… la siguiente noche, iba a ser su ultima noche en mi apartamento, al menos una buena noticia se daba en mi mente, así que no me importó y con algo de pereza me desperté, estaba con el cabello desordenado, rastro de que había dormido en las comisuras de mis labios, e fin, me veía menos bonita que de costumbre, pero como era aquel a quien le iba a abrir realmente no me importó. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un chico bastante alto, era Juugo, no supe el por qué de su visita sino hasta cuando él me abrazó fuertemente, pensé que estaba borracho o le había pasado algo malo que lo había llevado a recapacitar sobre sus acciones… quizás se había cambiado de religión, hasta que escuché sus palabras – pensé que algo malo te había sucedido – y recordé que yo nunca faltaba a clases a menos que fuese algo extremadamente importante y no es para menos, mis calificaciones siempre fueron las mejores, siempre fui una de las mas bellas del salón (por no decir que yo era la mas bella), era popular, pero solitaria, nunca me acerqué a las personas porque realmente lo deseara, siempre me acerqué a las personas por conveniencia, excepto Juugo, ya que él vino primero hacia mí e Ino… pues a ella la conocí por ser mi vecina y por las cosas en común que teníamos, hablábamos casi igual y me encantaba compartir consejos de moda con ella, de tantas veces que se me quedaban las llaves en casa supe como eran las noches de diversión de chicas en la casa de mi querida Ino, después de eso le entregué una copia para que jamás me volviera a quedar afuera de mi apartamento. 

Le invité a quedarse un rato en mi casa, él aceptó, tomamos un poco de té mientras yo le contaba todo lo que la noche anterior me había sucedido, era muy reconfortante hablar con Juugo, por algo era mi mejor amigo ¿no? No supe y aún no se como es que él me sigue soportando, yo sé que soy una chica que habla y habla y jamás me canso de hacerlo, nunca… y él me soportaba, unas veces dudé si es que yo también era su mejor amiga o simplemente era que le gustaba, algo raro ¿no, en fin, lo único que supe aquella vez fue que él me habló sinceramente –no creo que ella te haya usado, pero te digo una cosa, simplemente no te sientas mal, quizás ella no lo hizo con esa intención y te dije que te le declararas, no que te le regalaras – esa vez supe que lo que el dijo tenía parte de verdad, yo no me declare como era debido, es mas, le dije que ella era mi mejor amiga, quizás ella estaba peor que yo, quizás ella debía estar triste, se había peleado con su novio, acababa de "engañarlo" conmigo, de seguro debía estar mucho peor que yo – ¿fue a la u? – pregunté, él sólo negó con su cabeza, supuse que estaría en su casa, de seguro se sentía fatal como yo – voy a verla – dije, pero las calidas manos de Juugo me sostuvieron – no vayas. Espera que esté menos confundida – contemplé por unos instantes el vacío y claro, reflexioné, me dije a mi misma muchas cosas y preferí quedarme allí, sentada meditando sobre todo… otra vez recordé que la amaba a ella… solamente a ella. 

Unos segundos después alguien timbró, supuse que era Suigetsu, así que con pesadez le fui a abrir, y allí lo encontré con su típica pose de soy mejor que tú, y con su inigualable sonrisa tipo payaso – hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó, yo no le respondí y le dejé seguir allí. Al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Juugo, ambos me miraron al tiempo y luego se miraron entre ellos – mucho gusto soy Juugo – mencionó mi amigo y con la misma cortesía se presentó Suigetsu, ambos hablaron algunas cosas de hombres y luego mi querido amigo se marchó. 

Unos minutos de plena incomodada y de silencio adornaron la habitación, no sabía como decirle gracias, es que… mi orgullo normalmente es el que se encarga de controlarme – gracias – articulé esa palabra; él me sonrió y suspiró cansado mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá – no, no tiene importancia Remolacha peluda, gracias a ti que me dejaste pasar este tiempo aquí… - dijo, a veces él podía ser dulce… claro yo no era tan baka como para creerle – aja… como digas, mañana espero no verte en todo el día, por tu culpa no pude ir a la universidad – dije, él arqueó divertidamente una ceja, con cautela se fue parando y se acercó a mi lado – mmm… yo no te obligué a no ir, es mas yo no te obligué a tomar conmigo – sus palabras me hicieron gracia, no era su culpa, yo lo sabía, era mi culpa, toda la responsabilidad era mía, pero… como decirle perdón si cada vez que le veía era para insultarlo, para restregarle en la cara que estaba en mi territorio, pero aún así, aunque él se encontraba en mi campo, él siempre solía ganarme, él me sacaba de quicio – oye… te quería hacer una pregunta… - yo asentí, simplemente por intuición – te has preguntado alguna vez como sería hacerlo con un hombre, es que como eres lesbiana me imaginó que no lo has experimentado – me quedé helada, aquellas palabras eran algo raras al venir de un chico mismo, desde que había llegado buscaba la forma de llevarme a la cama, cosa que no me produjo nada bueno – oye deja de meterte en mi vida ¿si? – me había ofendido, y mucho. Ese hombre quería hacerme algo y bien malo, lo sospeché pero no dije nada mas – eres un cerdo – dije, él se rió – pensé que eras de las chicas que no les importaba hablar normalmente de esté tema… pero veo que no – dijo, no supe que hacer, me sonrojé como nunca, él no me había dicho o preguntado nada malo relativamente, pero yo era una chica algo… como decirlo… tímida con respecto a aquellos temas y pues no era tan normal hablar así con un chico y menos uno que acababa de conocer ¿cerdo? Lo había llamado cerdo, sabiendo que eso era algo normal, tener relaciones era normal, pero yo no lo había experimentado, me daba pánico hacerlo y mucho mas con alguien que no quería, porque si en ese momento lo hubiese hecho de seguro no sería con amor y para hacer el amor es importante que allá amor ¿no? – Lo siento – pronuncié, él solo se acercó un poco mas – ¿no te gustaría probarlo conmigo? – eso si era ser un cerdo, así como si nada me había propuesto algo así, mi sangre hirvió, mis ojos lo miraron fijamente con mucho odio y le pegué una cachetada, lo acepto esa vez fue algo atrevido, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que su idea me quedó sonando, quedó retratada en mi pensamiento, en mi mente… en mi corazón. 

Él se sobó la parte dañada y me miró con una cara divertida, parecía como si cada cosa que le hacía era para reírse, como si yo fuera su bufón que le hacía mas divertido los ratos – mira idiota, la próxima vez que intentes hacer algo te juro que te dejo sin hijos – lo amenacé y creo que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, ya que bruscamente me tomó de las muñecas, con una cara un poco mas seria – inténtalo – me dijo y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo se acercó a mis labios – no te creas demasiado muñeca, que no eres muy bonita que digamos – con lo ultimo me soltó y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba pensando en echarlo como a un perro callejero, pero me contuve, esos días no eran como yo los esperaba y me dolía demasiado…

Al siguiente día él ya no estaba, no había dejado nada, todo estaba en orden, aquella noche cuando él se fue, cuando no vi a Ino, mi cielo se volvió completamente gris, estaba de nuevo sola, sin nadie… sin él y sin ella… estaba sola, como dios me había mandado al mundo. 

Pasaron varios días, de nuevo era viernes por la noche, las noches en donde ella y yo pasábamos hablando de estupideces, de bobadas, diciendo cosas sin sentido, probándonos toda clase de combinación entre nuestras prendas, ese viernes iba a ser el peor viernes de mi vida, estaba mas que segura. Aunque ya nos habíamos visto repetidamente, ella no me hablaba, sólo agachaba su cabeza y me saludaba mientras entraba a su apartamento, claramente me sentí como la peor rata del mundo.

Esa vez me acosté lo mas temprano posible, aunque en todo el tiempo que pasé allí, no pegué ni un solo ojo, me parecía tan importante quedar viendo el techo que otra cosa, no estaba pensando si no en ella y en él¿Por qué aquella noche me había dicho aquello¿Por qué me propuso eso?... ¿Por qué?... esas eran mis preguntas mas frecuentes, que realmente no tenían respuesta alguna. Jugué un rato entre mis sabanas, moviéndome de un lado hacía otro, pensando en que hacer con ella, con mis sentimientos, con todo lo que pasaba por mi mente. Opté mejor por levantarme y calentar algo de leche para tomármela y poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo, miré el reloj, eran apenas las 10:30 de la noche, odié el tiempo, apenas hacía una hora que me había acostado, odié estar despierta y no poder dormir tranquilamente, si seguía así de seguro me saldrían ojeras gigantescas, pero en fin si no podía dormir era casi imposible que mis ojos quedaran intactos. Me senté en una silla cualquiera y me puse a ver televisión, habían programas estupidos, sin sentido y que realmente odiaba ver, pero quizás eso me podía dar un poco de sueño así que no dije nada mas y me puse a ver aquellas estupideces que la humanidad creó. 

No habían ni pasado 20 minutos desde que me había sentado allí y repentinamente sonó el timbre, sutilmente me paré de mi asiento y fui a abrir. Me encontré con aquellos ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento, con aquellos ojos azules tan cristalizados, con aquellos ojos azules que robaban cada uno de mis suspiros, pero no duró mucho ya que ella entró a mi apartamento sin decirme nada¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Ese fue mi pensamiento, quizás me diría algo feo, de seguro me echaría a patadas de su vida, de seguro ya no quería estar conmigo, no supe que hacer, sólo cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado.

Ambas nos sumimos en un silencio profundo, no supe que hacer, no supe que decirle, no supe nada además de que algo muy malo iba a pasar – lo siento – escuché decirle. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, ella se estaba disculpando, me estaba diciendo una frase mágica – ¿por? – me tomé el atrevimiento de preguntarle, ella agachó la cabeza – por besarte aquella vez y por irme sin decirte nada… y por no volverte a hablar – volvió a decir y mi vida volvió a mi – no te preocupes… mejor olvidémoslo y dame un abrazo de oso – aunque aquellas palabras sonaban bien para ella, para mí era como un fuerte castigo, era como morir en vida¿olvidar? Si aquel beso no lo podía olvidar… yo no la he podido olvidar aún.

Suavemente sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y suavemente nos abrazamos, me fundí en su cuello combinando las hebras de su cabellera rubia, con las mías de color rojizo.

Aquella noche la disfruté junto a ella, hablamos, comimos, reímos…, aunque lastimosamente mi corazón sangraba…, la amaba tanto que sangraba, lloraba de puro dolor, lloraba de tristeza, lloraba por ella, la mujer que aquella noche y la mayor parte de mis noches compartía aquella cama conmigo.

La mañana siguiente, ella se devolvió a su apartamento. Si, me sentí sola, triste, sin ganas de seguir viviendo, una y otra vez me hacía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué tengo que ser mujer, aquella pregunta rondó por mi cabeza durante muchas horas, en la ducha, mientras desayunaba, mientras me vestía, mientras pasaba mis manos por mis hombros para poder dispersar aquella crema que me había echado, cuando tomaba un vaso de agua, en todas partes la veía, la recordaba, la besaba… (Aunque solo en mis sueños… solo allí)… no supe hacer nada mas que solo sentirme sola y muy sola.

Por la tarde salí al centro comercial, compré algunas cosas. Todos los hombres me miraron, todos me miraban lujuriosamente, deseo… todos sentían deseo hacia mí, una mujer que físicamente es hermosa, todos los hombres les parezco bien… pero cuando me conocen, creo que se llevan una gran decepción, no soy una hueca, pero me baso mucho de la apariencia, hablo demasiado sobre mí, soy una completa mandona, soy la mujer con mas defectos en este mundo, sin contar mi atracción hacia mi amiga…, en ese momento me sentía como lo peor, y quizás para muchas personas puede que lo sea, pero… también soy una persona que siente, que intenta superarse, pero… ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta que constantemente me hacía aquella pregunta¿Cómo intentar ser lo que no soy¿Cómo podré saber que lo que hago está bien? No tengo quien me corrija, no tengo a nadie salvo mi tío… pero ese ya es otro tema.

Esa vez, recuerdo que llevé mi coche, no quería volver a encontrarme con aquellos hombres, pero quería volver a verlo, quería regañarlo, quería estar a su lado. 

Llegué a mi apartamento a las 8 p.m., dejé mis cosas a un lado de mi cama, en ese momento estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, comprando banalidades, destruyendo mi vida completamente, en ese momento no lo pensé, pero normalmente yo me escondía tras las compras o tras lo material, jamás hacía un favor de corazón, era… bueno soy egocéntrica, por algo… no tengo amigos, pero esa es mi vida privada y no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que seguiré contando.

Esa noche me acosté en mi cama, quizás esperando algún milagro, esperándolo a él o a ella, con cualquiera de los 2 yo sería muy feliz, bueno en especial con Ino, pero ¿yo la haría feliz, ella tenía un novio que aunque la hiciese llorar, ella amaba con toda su alma, con todo su ser, eso no me agradaba, no me agradaba verla allí junto a él, verla infeliz cuando se peleaban, verla tan débil ante ese hombre. Ella normalmente hablaba duro, decía todo lo que pensaba a las personas, fríamente, seriamente, pero cuando le iba a hablar a él… su tono de vez cambiaba notablemente, ella le amaba con todo su ser, estaba enamorada de él y eso no me gustaba, yo soy una mujer celosa, que no sabe compartir, y odia compartir… pero en ese instante no lo sabía realmente, sólo me lo imaginaba.

Me quedé dormida, no supe que me paso, pero me dormí, esa noche necesitaba descansar, ya después de aquella semana tan distinta, tan fea que había vivido, de seguro que mi vida volvería a ser normal, o al menos eso esperaba. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3ro:

**Capitulo 3ro:**

Ya habían pasado 7 semanas sin saber de Suigetsu, sin verlo, pero ¿Quién las cuenta? ¿No…?

Esas semanas fueron mágicas, estaba mucho mas unida a Ino, ella ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Sai y se mantenía junto a mí, algunas noches ella iba a visitarme, yo me dormía entre su pecho, mientras la abrazaba, ella también lo hacía, y siempre todas las noches me acariciaba el cabello y me decía que lo quería tener como el mió, que yo era suave, que era hermosa, pero yo sabía que yo no era tan hermosa como ella, y aunque la amaba y aunque mi autoestima siempre fue alta, me sentía tan inferior a ella, me sentía tan humillada, ella tenía muchos amigos, como por ejemplo esa tal Haruno Sakura, del re-papacito de Uchiha Sasuke, que aunque me hablase, sólo era cuando tenía dificultades y me usaba para resolverlas, cuando él me gustaba yo lo hacía sin pensarlo 2 veces, simplemente lo hacía, pero después… después esa admiración que sentía por él, se volvió un simple sentimiento de amigos… o de conocidos, nunca hablo con él sino es para algo importante; luego tiene a Nara Shikamaru y así, hasta completar un millón de amigos. Siempre la he envidiado, una chica hermosa, inteligente, con miles de amigos, con un novio, con una familia… "ella debe de ser la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo" me dije en ese momento pero aquella noche, aquella vez, creo que me respondí, aquella noche me di cuenta de la realidad que viven muchas personas, en especial personas como ella, personas que aunque parecen tener todo, realmente no tienen nada, como yo… esa vez realmente me acerqué a ella, esa vez la pude conocer como nunca lo había hecho.

Era viernes por la noche, noche de pijamas, esa vez ella llegó mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, junto dos botellas de champaña, era una noche para celebrar, ese día era nuestro aniversario, sé que eso no se celebra con las amigas, pero yo quería celebrarlo y lo mejor era que ella también lo quería hacer.

Primero hicimos la cena entre las dos, luego hablamos y vimos películas comiendo palomitas de maíz, era una noche maravillosa, la luna era hermosa, una luna incomparable, una luna que me hipnotizaba, ella Salió junto a mí para verla, estábamos sentadas en la terraza de aquel edificio, las dos, juntas, cubiertas por la misma sabana, abrazadas, viendo el mismo cielo, viendo las mismas estrellas, una junto a la otra, era como estar en el paraíso, sus suave piel acariciaba la mía, sus dorados cabellos se esparcían hacia atrás por el viento y fue entonces cuando dejé de ver la luna y la miré a ella, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo extraño, un brillo que se iba deslizando por sus mejillas, no supe que hacer en ese momento, sólo la tome entre mis brazos y la abracé, ella se aferró a mi, y siguió llorando, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?... nunca lo supe, pero me dijo que se quería morir, yo la abracé lo mas que pude, escuche su respiración entrecortada, sentí todo el dolor que cargaba en esos momentos, y no le dije nada, pero ella me dijo – ¿Por qué?… - no supe realmente lo que me quería decir – por qué ¿Qué? – le volví a contestar, ella se puso a llorar mas de lo debido, su rostro se escondió entre mi pecho, sus manos tomaron mi espalda lo mas fuerte posible y repitió aquella pregunta – ¿Por qué? – en ese momento era como si me preguntaran el nombre del hermano del presidente de Brasil, ni idea… no lo sabía, era estupido, como iba a saber la respuesta de una pregunta inconclusa, pero al menos sabía algo, jamás la iba a dejar sola y mucho menos en ese momento. La apreté mas contra mi pecho, haciendo que escuchase mis latidos, y ella siguió llorando, me estaba destrozando el corazón no saber que le pasaba, me destrozaba verla tan triste y fue allí entonces cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo acerqué al mió, con mis dedos pulgares fui quitando aquellas lagrimas, con mi boca fui dándole pequeños besos en su frente, y la escuché, escuché aquellas palabras – nunca me dejes sola, Karin – y me alegré, algo en mí se puso muy contento al escuchar aquellas palabras, al sentir sus brazos rodear mi espalda, apretándome mucho mas que parecía imposible – te prometo… que jamás te voy a dejar – y sentí de nuevo sus labios en los míos, primero me sorprendí, pero luego… me dejé llevar por ese casto beso.

Al final cuando nos separamos ella me miró fijamente – Karin… te amo – yo la miré, sus ojos brillaban calidamente, mientras sus manos aún seguían en mi espalda, acariciándola levemente. En aquel instante no supe que pensar, ni qué hacer, pero estaba bien, con tal de estar a su lado, todo estaba perfecto – y yo a ti, Ino. – acaricié las hebras de su cabello, la pegué junto a mi corazón y le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza, en ese momento no me preocupaba el que dirán, no me preocupaba absolutamente nada, excepto estar junto a ella. Y creo que ella sentía lo mismo, porque ni un solo instante me dejó.

Pasaron varias semanas. Entre ella y yo todo estaba bien, ocultábamos nuestra relación ante los demás, ocultaba mis sentimientos, y ella había seguido con Sai, si, lo sé, era ilógico andar con na persona que no quería, pero… cuando ella estaba con él sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera que cuando estaba conmigo, varias veces tuve mucho miedo, quizás ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho aquello, de haber dicho esas palabras tan comprometedoras; pero… cada vez que nos besábamos, cada vez que la tomaba entre mis frágiles brazos, ella lo repetía, ella me decía constantemente que me amaba, y yo la amaba, ¿Qué hacer?... nada, no podía hacer nada, a veces le reclamaba, pero ella siempre me salía con el cuento aquel del… después. Nunca le ordené nada, aunque me daban ganas de hacerlo, me daban ganas de gritarle y decirle que si tanto quería a su amado Sai… entonces que se largara con él. Pero… nunca fui capaz, creyendo que si lo decía… ella lo haría.

Un sábado por la noche…, ella me invitó a salir junto a sus amigos de la Universidad, no quise ir, me daba pereza y no quería ver la cara del imbecil de Sai. Después de una larga conversación con Ino, quedamos de vernos al día siguiente, ella me invitaría a desayunar, era tan complicado y doloroso amarla. Ese momento era mucho mas fácil cargar con ese secreto yo sola, pero compartirlo con ella, era aún mas complicado, es que… siempre estaba junto a mí, eso no me incomodaba, pero me incomodaba verla junto a él, habían algunas mañanas que lo veía salir de la casa de ella, no me quería ni imaginar lo que hacían. Pues… no era algo muy grato, pero me lo aguantaba, aunque no quería seguir callando, era doloroso, muy doloroso. Algunas veces pensé que era un experimento de parte de ella, que lo que sentía era una emoción confundida, pero… cuando estábamos solas, contemplándonos, pues… todas las deducciones que sacaba, se iban directamente al caño. Especialmente al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo, nuestras caricias y nuestros besos nunca pasaban a ser algo mas, eran simples caricias y simples besos.

Aquella noche me quedé viendo TV, era una actividad… "interesante"; tanto así que las palabras, los sonidos que emitía aquella cajita, me iban arrullando en aquel sofá, donde alguna vez durmió suigetsu…, me fui acomodando lenta y sutilmente, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, no sé cuanto pasó aquella vez, pero me acuerdo que era tarde.

La noche era normal, se podía escuchar la bulla proveniente de la calle, a las personas pasar, las risas, y junto a ello el ruido que provenía de ese estupido aparato que tenía prendido. Abrí los ojos por un instante y los volví a cerrar, me sentía muy pesada y cansada, lentamente fui cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Esa vez tuve un sueño, pero no cualquier sueño, me encontraba yo y encima mío un joven, un joven que me besaba, que recorría cada rincón de mi piel expuesta con su lengua, besaba mi cuello, tocaba mis piernas, jugaba con mi pecho por encima de mi blusa, me asusté mucho; sentí su respiración en mi oído y sus manos en mis muslos, intenté decir algo, pero no fui capaz, no salían palabras de mi boca, sino gemidos llenos de placer, me corrí hacia un lado, pero sus manos fuertes y firmes me sostuvieron y fue allí cuando vi aquel rostro, su rostro… el que tanto extrañaba inconcientemente, era Suigetsu. Intenté volver a gritar pero no pude, me sacudí lo suficiente como para alejarlo de mí pero fue inútil, sus manos me tenían presa – eres sólo mía – aquellas palabras me hicieron sonrojar gradualmente. Sentí de nuevo sus labios encima de los míos, sentí su piel encima de la mía, empecé la ardua labor de acariciar aquella amplia y enorme espalda que, en ella alguna vez intenté refugiarme. Él fue deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y yo deslicé las mías por debajo de su camiseta. Seguí conociendo su boca con mi lengua y el la mía con la suya. Tomé mi tiempo mientras acariciaba y conocía su espalda, mientras él tocaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, enmarcaba con sus manos mi contorno, besaba mis labios, bajaba hasta mi garganta, volvía y subía hasta mi boca y me daba un pequeño beso. Así fue hasta que decidió quitarme la blusa, la tiró a un lado y con sus manos empezó a acariciar el comienzo de mis pechos, yo le miré y el me miró, me sonrió y empezó a acariciarlos con mas ímpetu. Sentí que desfallecí, sus caricias eran suaves y tiernas, pero al tiempo, candentes y excitantes. Suavemente fui quitando la camiseta que no me dejaba contemplar aquella figura tan gloriosa que me estaba aprisionando. Al instante de quitársela, él volvió a besarme y a besarme, era estar en el mismo cielo, pero con mucho calor, bajé mis manos hasta llegar al broche de sus pantalones, me dio algo de vergüenza, pero su mano se posicionó sobre la mía y suavemente me fue dirigiendo para quitarle aquella prenda, que en ese instante estorbaba – no me tengas miedo, porque yo soy sólo lo que tú quieras que sea – en aquel instante, sentí como esa prenda fue cayendo a lo largo de sus piernas, después el quitó mi sostén y mi pantalón, dejándonos a ambos en las mismas condiciones. Mis mejillas estaban tan rojas, sentía que me quemaban; él volvió a besarme, mientras sus dos dedos pulgares se instalaban al costado de mis caderas, entrando suavemente por mi ultima prenda; la cual fue bajándose lentamente mientras sentía como sus dos dedos iban acariciando mi piel. Era un placer único hasta que…

Me caí de aquel sofá, justo en el piso, me golpeé muy fuerte, creo que me dejó un pequeño bulto, pero nada que no se pudiese solucionar con maquillaje o con otra cosa. Sobé sutilmente la parte en que me había hecho daño y volví a pararme, estaba sudando y mi pecho subía y bajaba constantemente sin bajar la velocidad, me senté de nuevo en el sofá y recordé por un instante lo que acababa de soñar, fui pensando fríamente… ¿había soñado con Suigetsu…? si y por Dios ¡que sueño!, lo había tenido encima mío, semi desnudo… no pude contener el sonrojo que se hizo presente en aquel momento, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, y supuse que tuve aquel sueño por escucharlo decir tantas veces lo que me quería hacer. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, miré mi rostro en el espejo y lo mojé con agua bien fría, si, en aquel momento pensé que estaba delirando, mi ego era demasiado grande para admitir que yo también lo deseaba, que también quería estar con él, mi ego es demasiado grande como para admitir que disfruté mucho aquel sueño.

Volví a la sala, apagué el televisor, me dirigí a la ventana, observé por un momento la luna, y luego me devolví, estaba a punto de ir a mi habitación, hasta que escuché el timbre sonar. Hice un mohín de disgusto, de seguro era Ino semi borracha o de seguro la había abandonado el estupido de Sai, eso me molestaba tanto y tenía que aguantarlo siempre, éramos amantes, viles amantes y yo era la que se tenía que aguantar la doble personalidad que ella cargaba, una conmigo y otra con él. Estaba harta, quería que lo dejase, pero si yo se lo proponía… de seguro no lo haría, ese era mi problema, que yo tenía miedo a perderla, miedo de no volver a besar sus dulces y embriagantes labios.

Caminé hasta la puerta, titubeé abrir la puerta, pero inconcientemente mi mano se dirigió a la perilla de la puerta, tenía miedo. Aunque ella no me hablara de ese imbecil, tenía miedo de verla y de no ser capaz de callar como siempre, temí decirle lo que pensaba. Pero al final después de exorcizar aquel pensamiento, que estaba envenenando mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta suavemente pero con firmeza, lo que pasará en ese momento se podría arreglar, lo que fuese a pasar sería inevitable, si peleaba con ella, o si no le decía era una cosa que debía pasar, por mucho miedo que me diese. Cerré los ojos tratando de conseguir mucho mas valor, respiré hondo, abrí la puerta, lo que fuese que viniese que por favor fuera rápido y con anestesia; pero… lo que yo pensaba que llegaría, nunca llegó, al contrario, me sorprendió lo que pasó, lo que me encontré – hola… me ayudas… por favor – era con la persona con quien había acabado de soñar, pero… se veía tan distinto, se veía mal, tenía un gran morado en el ojo, su nariz sangraba al igual que su labio, se notaba que le habían pateado el trasero, sus ropas estaban mas sucias de lo habitual y su cuerpo se veía tan frágil como una vasija que se había roto y que habían vuelto a pegar con pegante. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, en ese preciso momento me invadió un sentimiento de miedo y frustración. Miedo por verlo así y frustración, por no saber que hacer, quería tirarle la puerta en la cara y no ayudarlo, tenía miedo de que me hiciese algo, pero… quizás porque en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, aún le agradecía que en una ocasión me hubiese salvado la vida, lo dejé entrar, lo ayudé a recargarse en mis hombros y lo llevé hasta adentro, lo dejé caer en el sofá teniendo cuidado en no hacerle mas daño del que ya tenía en su cuerpo – ¿por qué estas así? – pregunté sin la menor prudencia – je… pues no sé, quizás… porque hay gente que me odia – dijo, yo sólo suspiré intentando calmar mi frustración, de nuevo me sentía estupida, ayudando a alguien que no conocía, que por cierto intentó llevarme a su cama, era… incomodo, pero lo supe manejar en un principio – si, claro. Quien sabe en que negocios estas metido – dije y me dispuse a curarlo, saqué la caja de primeros auxilios. Miré su rostro, estaba sucio y con algo de sangre, moví mi cabeza negativamente mientras él me miraba. Me agaché a su altura, y me dispuse a curarlo. Sin más, tomé el alcohol y con cuidado lo eché en un pedazo de algodón y fui limpiando cuidadosamente cada rincón de su rostro. A veces hacía pucheros de dolor, cosa que me parecía graciosa, pero nunca me reía, mi cara siempre se mantuvo neutra, intentando no mostrarle mis sentimientos, que en ese momento me estaban traicionando, ósea, yo no sentía nada por él, pero yo estaba tan cerca de él, estaba acariciando su piel, su rostro, y él me miraba fijamente sin disimulo alguno, eso me parecía interesante, pero no me agradaba, ya que su mirada no era como las de antes, no era divertida, era mas bien triste y penetrante, estaba fija en mí rostro y mi vista estaba fija en sus lastimados labios y recordé de nuevo aquel sueño. Me sonrojé pero, no hice caso a eso y seguí. Unos instantes después, lo dejé, ya las heridas que se encontraban en su rostro estaban curadas. Él me miró e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, quizás porque le dolía o quizás porque realmente no lo podía hacer – arigatou. – Le escuché decir, yo me levanté y no dije nada, él se intentó levantar, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo, y en su expresión apareció dolor, le dolía estar allí, tomó su vientre o eso creí yo y luego se sentó de nuevo – te… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté, el me miró y sólo asintió con su cabeza. En ese momento no le pude creer, era tan ilógico que él estando así, tomando su vientre con fuerza, junto a esa cara de dolor… era estupido decir que estaba bien – déjame ver – hice que se dejara de sostener su vientre y me dispuse a quitarle la camiseta, cosa que no se me hizo fácil, era tan… como decirlo… 'excitante' que mi sangre hirvió al sentir su piel ya descubierta y su camisa en mis manos. La puse en cualquier lugar y miré aquel cuerpo y lo encontré, encontré la fuente de su dolor. Era una pequeña herida, no estaba muy profunda, pero no se veía nada bien. No era profunda, ni tampoco estaba sangrando fuertemente, pero junto a ella, la adornaban cruelmente unos cuantos moretones mas. Se encontraban en todo su cuerpo, en su estomago, en parte de su pecho, y eso me pareció cruel, era desagradable ver aquello, era tan desagradable tener tan cerca el olor e la sangre, pero me dispuse a ayudarlo, no sé si fue por compasión, pero lo ayudé y quizás no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice y no me detuve hasta poner cada cura, o cada venda en su lugar, lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio…, aunque fingí que no. – Te puedes quedar aquí, mientras se te pasa el dolor… pero créeme que me deberás pagar éste favor – le dije mientras me levantaba y guardaba todos los implementos, llenos de sangre, de su sangre. Tomé cuidadosamente la camiseta que tenía puesta y llevé hasta la lavadora, la dejé por un tiempo en agua. Bien sabía que aquellas manchas no se borrarían, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? De seguro mi amado sofá estaba ya manchado, de seguro me metería en algún problema, o de seguro me arrepentiría después, pero… ese era el futuro y yo estaba viviendo ese presente. Volví hasta donde él y lo encontré acomodado entre las almohadas que yo había puesto allí anteriormente para poder descansar. Entré a mi habitación y saqué algunas cobijas y lo arropé. Él me miró y suavemente me susurró un: 'gracias'. Yo me alejé de allí y entré a mi habitación, eran las 3:30 a.m., observé mi camisa, también estaba manchada con su sangre, mis manos tenían ese ligero aroma metálico, volví a salir y me dirigí hasta el baño, lavé mis manos y allí adentro me cambie de ropa, me puse un pantalón corto y una camisa de tiras que se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me quité las gafas; por unos segundos me quedé mirando en el espejo, volví y moje mi rostro y luego me devolví a mi habitación.

Me levanté a las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana, miré a mi alrededor, era mi habitación, estaba normal, suavemente me retiré de mi cama, caminé hasta la puerta, abrí suavemente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para que él no se despertase. Caminé hasta el baño, mojé mi rostro, organicé mi cabello y me quité aquellas prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo. Me bañé durante unos 20 minutos, pasé el jabón exfoliante por cada parte de mi cuerpo, intentando borrar el olor de sangre combinado con el de sudor. Salí como nueva, fresca, con la mente un poco más fría. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, me coloqué unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, y una camisa de tiras, volví y recogí mi cabello de nuevo en una coleta alta y me dispuse a salir, a ver a Suigetsu, de seguro ya debía estar mejor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Él se estaba levantando apenas, su rostro seguía igual de aporreado como el día anterior, su expresión era fría, sola y triste, se veía demasiado triste, se veía como si hubiese perdido lo mas importante en su vida – ohayou – dije, tratando de sacarlo de su trance momentáneo, él me miró y simplemente me regaló una media sonrisa – hola – dijo, yo me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba. Me senté a su lado – me vas a contar lo que te sucedió o prefieres mentirme – dije tranquilamente, él me miró y volvió su vista hacia algún punto cualquiera de mi sala – prefiero mentirte – dijo secamente. Eso me dolió, ¿a quien no le duele que le escondan una verdad?, tomé aire y me dispuse a levantarme, pero la mano de él no me dejó hacerlo, me tenía presa en sus manos – quédate aquí, por favor – me sorprendí, era una parte de él que me gustó, decirme aquellas palabras, me recordó a ino aquella vez que me dijo que nunca la abandonase…, pero… ese sentimiento hacia Suigetsu era diferente, ese sentimiento era mas de ternura que de amor. Lo miré fijamente, intentando sacarle alguna respuesta, pero nada, él simplemente sostenía su mirada frente a la mía. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, suspiré cansada y al fin articulé una palabra – no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, por algo es tuya – dije y volví a abrir mis ojos. Simplemente me tomó con un poco de fuerza y se acercó a mí – perdóname, pero no quiero meterte en problemas – al fin dijo y me soltó suavemente. Me levanté de mi sofá y me dirigí a la cocina - ¿tienes hambre? – Él sonrió sutilmente – no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya me voy… - dijo, yo sólo pude articular una fuerte carcajada, era gracioso que una persona tan lastimada como él, pudiese salir y mucho mas gracioso, salir con la ropa manchada de sangre y sin camisa que lo cubriese – no te puedes ir – dije, él llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me miró fijamente - ¿por? – Dijo, yo simplemente me arreglé las gafas y dije seriamente, como si intentara darle una mala noticia – me debes un favor. Aparte estas mal y lo digo en todos los aspectos, te puedes quedar… al menos hasta que te sientas mejor – sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí y volteé para verlo fijamente – gracias – dijo y luego se fue de nuevo a donde se encontraba anteriormente.

Después de preparar el desayuno, después de comer junto a él, después de ayudarle a limpiarse… recordé que se suponía que debía estar con Ino. Pero… yo, en aquel momento no la quería ver, no se si era por la presencia de Suigetsu o por los celos que en ese momento tenía hacia Sai, lo único era que… no quería verla. Pero… no todo lo que uno desea se le cumple. Después de unos minutos. Cuando Suigetsu se encontraba a mi lado, viendo una película cualquiera escuché el timbre sonar. Supuse que era ella, pero… como dije antes, si algo inevitable iba a pasar pues que pasara. Me retiré de allí y le abrí la puerta. Tal y como lo pensaba, era ella, se veía hermosa. Tenía una camisa con un escote, lo suficiente grande como para que cualquiera se deleitase y llevaba un pantalón largo, ella me miró y me saludó enérgicamente, con un beso en la mejilla, llegando a mis labios – hola, Ino – dije sin ánimos, ella me miró e hizo una mueca de desagrado - ¿Por qué me hablas así? – preguntó. En ese momento no tenía ganas y tampoco quería iniciar una discusión – porque si… - dije sin alientos, ella suavemente se fue despegando de mi cuerpo – Karin… ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó – Ino… ayer se suponía que íbamos a pasar la noche juntas – dije en un susurro, que sólo fue audible para ella – pero… te invité al bar junto a mis amigos y no quisiste y me dijiste que fuera… no le veo el problema – dijo – ah… claro como allí iba a estar tu amado Sai… - dije, sé que se enojó, se que no le gustó escuchar aquel comentario, pero de verdad me dolía verla junto a él – ¡Karin!, ya te lo he dicho… ahora no le puedo terminar – volvió y dijo, yo me reí sarcásticamente – ¡nunca lo vas a poder dejar! – Dije con más furia, ella me miró y suspiró tristemente – ya te lo dije… ahora no – su labio inferior fue atrapado por sus dientes, sus puños se apretaron y lo supuse, supuse que ella aún lo seguía amando. ¿Por qué lloraba por ella?... yo la amaba mas que a mi vida en aquel momento, mi corazón sólo pertenecía a ella… pero el de ella no me pertenecía a mí, era exclusivamente de Sai – Ino… sabes que… - no pude decir nada, su dedo índice acalló mi boca – karin… te amo – dijo, me sorprendí por aquellas palabras tan afectivas, y temblé de nuevo en sus manos, al sentirlas alrededor de mi cintura. - ¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntas de verdad? – Pregunté, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus manos acariciaban lentamente mi espalda – te aseguro que muy pronto – dijo, yo me creí aquellas palabras, que simplemente eran palabras, palabras que realmente no tenían sentido, ¿Cómo íbamos a estar juntas? Dos mujeres amándose, que estupidez era esa – pero… ¿por eso no viniste a desayunar a mi casa? – preguntó, yo no le dije nada pero negué con mi cabeza.

Ese momento fue algo incomodo, no sé si debía colocarme roja por la vergüenza o enojarme con suigetsu…, pero fue el peor momento de mi vida, ya que cuando estaba allí, él apareció – Karin… ¿Dónde dejaste mi camisa? – preguntó, yo me solté de Ino y vi la mirada que ella le regalaba a él y volteé a mirarlo, estaba de nuevo en boxers, sin su camiseta y con la expresión de siempre. Sentí como Ino me miraba y yo la miré a ella, intentando darle una explicación lógica, pero nada salía de mis labios –lo siento, creo que dañé un bello momento –dijo ella mientras se retiraba de allí, sentí sus ojos fijos en mí y si las miradas mataran… no me quiero imaginar en el lugar que me encontraría en estos momentos. Maldije mi suerte… se suponía que habíamos arreglado algo de nuestra relación, se suponía que yo era la victima…, pero por culpa de él, por culpa de Suigetsu los papeles cambiaron y resulté yo, como la vil traidora.

Cerré con furia la puerta, le regalé una mirada de odio profundo, pero creo que no sirvió porque aún seguía con esa estupida expresión en su rostro – ¿pasó algo? – preguntó irónicamente mientras intentaba sonreír, no dije nada, no hice nada, simplemente le pegué en el pecho – ¡te odio!- dije mientras volvía a mi habitación. Realmente odiaba a ese tipo, se había interpuesto en nuestro camino.

Me desquité contra una almohada, la tiré fuertemente, la pisé, la mordí; creo que tenía tanta ira acumulada que en ese momento la dejé salir, recordé a ella junto a Sai, a sus míseras palabras, que algún día estaríamos juntas…, que lo dejaría…, todo era una maldita mentira, una maldita telaraña que me tenía atrapada. Caí rendida al suelo, si, lo sé, fui algo melodramática, pero… era como me sentía, tenía un gran nudo en mi garganta, que por mas que quisiese calmarlo, desenredarlo, no podía, era cruel… era cruel no tener por completo el amor de mi amada.

Unos minutos después, me quedé mirando el techo. Era tan lindo y tan interesante que… sólo quería verlo, observarlo por toda la vida, pero lastimosamente unos toques en la puerta hicieron que me despertara de aquel trance momentáneo. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, era él, aún sin su ropa, lo miré de arriba abajo – ¿qué? – Pregunté secamente mientras él me miraba – ¿estabas llorando? – Preguntó, simplemente hice una mueca de desagrado – que te importa – dije secamente mientras intentaba cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero lastimosamente su pie no me dejó – mira… simplemente quiero saber… si tienes algo de ropa para prestarme o algo con que cubrirme… ya que mi pantalón también está manchado al igual que mi ropa o prefieres que ande así por toda la casa – dijo socarronamente mientras me quedaba mirando, yo bajé la mirada hasta su pecho, miré su abdomen, su lastimado, pero perfecto, se notaba que hacía algo de ejercicio – no, no tengo… pero si tienes dinero te voy y te compro algo – dije secamente – mmm… ¿realmente harías eso por mí? – simplemente asentí con mi cabeza. Él se fue y en par de segundos ya estaba allí, con una cantidad considerable de dinero – cómprame un jean y una camiseta negra. – dijo, yo asentí – oye… te voy a dejar unas cosas claras: no le abras a nadie, no soy tu empleada y cuando llegue espero ver el almuerzo listo – dije mientras salía de mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, tratando de calmarme, cosa que se hizo aún mas imposible al ver a Sai subir lentamente las escaleras, con la misma mísera expresión en su rostro. Amablemente me saludó, yo no dije nada e hice un gesto en mi rostro de haberle escuchado, seguí mi camino con mucha mas rabia, de seguro lo había llamado para estar un rato junto a él. Me dio mucha rabia, quería matar a ese estupido, mandarlo lo mas lejos posible, quitar de su rostro aquella estupida sonrisa que me hacía querer matarlo y dejarlo en un hospital, torturarlo hasta que suplicara la muerte y nunca darle ese placer.

Cuando volví de hacer aquella compra; entré a mi casa, supuse que él no había acatado mis órdenes, con tal, su cara no daba para imaginarse más. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa, el se encontraba cocinando con la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Realmente olía muy bien lo que estaba preparando, era un aroma tan exquisito, que inconcientemente me hizo ir hasta donde se encontraba aquel aroma – ah… hola. – Dijo mientras me miraba y apagaba el fogón – hola. Ten – dije de mala gana mientras le pasaba la ropa – veo que me hiciste caso – dije mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba despectivamente – je… viniste de mejor humor – dijo suavemente mientras sonreía dulcemente… si, en aquel entonces también pensé lo mismo, pensé que su sonrisa era dulce, por esa razón intenté despejar aquel pensamiento y me dispuse a sentarme en la mesa… como si nada estuviese pasando en mi mente.

Él sirvió la comida, supuse que le estaban doliendo aquellas heridas, pero realmente no me importó y dejé que siguiera sirviendo, sé que fue muy cruel, pero… yo no lo quería atender, él aún conservaba sus piernas y sus manos, lo menos que podía hacer por mí era servirme, porque ni siquiera le dije a la policía sobre él. Unos instantes después, de haber dado gracias por la comida, empecé a probar aquel néctar, aquella comida, que parecía hecha por un dios. Realmente estaba muy bueno, quizás allí consideré la posibilidad de casarme con él, pero aquella vez no lo tomé en cuenta, estaba tan preocupada por mi Ino que no pensé nada con respecto a él.

Cuando terminamos, él lavó los platos, yo los sequé, era genial estar junto a él, siempre me divertía aunque mi cara dijese lo contrario; cuando él abría su boca para decir una estupidez… yo me reía por dentro, aunque le terminaba pegando suavemente para no lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba.

Unos minutos después, lo miré de nuevo y noté que aún no llevaba puesta la ropa que le había comprado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrándome a su apariencia casi sin ropa, ya me era indiferente aquella falta de ropa, a me era indiferente mirarlo, me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, era tan calida y tan reconfortante, era igual o hasta mejor que estar con Ino. Y ahora que lo recordaba era por culpa de él que todo había acabado mal. – ponte la ropa que te compré – dije mientras lo miraba, él n dijo nada, pero me quedó mirando lascivamente, no dijo nada, pero en su rostro vi reflejado algo, me sentí rara, al ver como se acercaba a mí – mmm… pues la voy a usar después, cuando me bañe…es que aún no la quiero ensuciar – dijo, yo bufé, mientras intentaba escapar de él, ya que cada vez se acercaba cada vez mas a mí, pensé algo feo, sé que pensé mal de él y se me vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza, ya que aunque lo estuviese ayudando, él seguía siendo un completo desconocido – has lo que quieras – dije mientras quedaba arrinconada contra una pared, él se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para sentirme mas nerviosa – no creo que quieras que haga lo que quiera – dijo mientras acercaba mas sus labios a los míos, no sé que fue, quizás… el me hipnotizó con aquella mirada, o con su boca… pero la que se terminó por tocar aquellos labios, fui yo, el miedo que tenía era por lo que yo pudiese hacer, estaba mal, despechada, y si Ino se podía divertir con Sai ¿yo por qué no con Suigetsu?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4to:

**Muchas, muchas gracias… por leerlo, realmente me encanta que lo hayan leído y disfrutado, es un completo honor para mí.**

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, y espero que os guste.**

**Capitulo 4to:**

Aquel beso…, ese beso, que le di… fue por simple y puro despecho, me estaba desquitando con Ino, me estaba desquitando por todo aquello que me hacía pasar, es que me daba mucha ira verla besarse con sai y yo… simplemente la observaba, como una estúpida, intentando serle fiel, ya que mis ojos sólo la veían a ella, nada mas que a ella, ese beso que le di a Suigetsu fue sólo un beso, un beso que me mostró que él no me deseaba tanto como yo suponía, aquel beso fue simple, sin pasión, sin nada, sólo un beso…

Cuando nos separamos mis mejillas estaban recubiertas por un color rojo, lleno de pura y plena vergüenza, si, sé que era estúpido… pero había besado a un hombre que ni conocía bien, él me miró entre sorprendido y feliz, pero no felicidad por besarme, felicidad de otra cosa, no supe que era realmente, pero en aquel instante supuse que fue por haber conseguido lo que quería, por conseguir que yo me doblegase ante sus "encantos" – no pues que no te gustaban los hombres – dijo jocosamente, yo ni me inmuté y lo empujé lejos de mí, si, era verdad que quería mostrarle a Ino que lo que yo iba a hacer era lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo conmigo, pero no me iba a humillar así, de aquella forma, mostrándome fácil, eso jamás – emmm… no, no me gustan los hombres, sólo eres un experimento – mentí, yo lo quería besar, quería saber que era engañar a Ino y saber a que sabían sus labios, jugué con él en un principio, creí que sólo iba a ser un beso, pero reaccioné cuando sentí de nuevo sus labios encima de los míos, aquella vez me sentí inútil, me sentí torpe, dejándome besar por aquel hombre, por aquella persona. Lo empujé de nuevo, forzando nuestra separación, forzando que se fuese lejos de allí – déjame en paz – dije, mientras limpiaba mis labios, mostrando como si lo que él acabase de hacer fuera un acto completamente asqueroso. Él sonrió sobre potentemente mientras se volvía acercar a mí y me acorralaba contra la pared y contra su pecho y sus fuertes brazos al lado de mi cabeza – con uno, ni con dos me bastan... – dijo, yo me enfurecí, sí le había dicho que era un simple experimento, debió dejar las cosas así, después de eso yo sabría que hacer después, quizás no lo perseguiría o quizás no lo dejaría ir, pero si sabía una cosa, él era un simple juego, uno que no me llamaba mucho la atención – ya te lo dije… eres un vil experimento, y no, no me gustó besarte… como dije antes, lo vuelvo a repetir, sólo me gustan las mujeres – dije, él rió, yo me quedé como estupefacta entre su cuerpo, esperando cual sería su próxima estrategia – mmm… entiendo – dijo y se despegó de mi cuerpo. Colocó sus manos atrás de su nuca y empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina – voy a descansar – dijo, yo bufé enfadada, esperaba algo mas, que quizás me forzara a besarlo de nuevo, pero me equivoqué, él allí me demostró que jamás intentaría tenerme a la fuerza, allí fue cuando entendí que realmente no me amaba, que ni siquiera le causaba algún cosquilleo en su estomago – no, espera – dije, el volteó a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa – dime – dijo cortésmente, yo me acerqué y levanté mi mano, le pegué una cachetada, no supe por qué, si había sido yo la que lo había incitado a besarme, quizás fue porque sentí que en su beso no había nada y yo pensaba que al menos en su mente yo estaba enmarcada. Seguí derecho, dejándolo allí, él me miró indignado y yo ni me inmuté, estaba tan enojada que preferí seguir mi camino y no hacerle caso. Entré a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y llamé a Juugo, le dije que estaba aburrida, que deseaba hacer algo, y por supuesto le conté sobre que Ino estaba enojada conmigo.

Unos minutos después me cambié, me coloqué una camisa de color negro que se ceñía perfectamente a mi cuerpo, junto a una minifalda de color rojo y junto a ella, unas medias veladas, junto con unos converses, me miré en el espejo, algo me hacía falta, saqué un collar y me lo coloqué, era un collar común y corriente, el cual me había regalado mi tío el día de mis 18 años, casi nunca lo usaba, pero ese día quise hacerlo. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí de mi cuarto tranquilamente, tomando el dinero suficiente como para estar toda una noche fuera de mi casa, al salir me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que Suigetsu llevaba ropa, y no se le veía nada mal – ¿vas a salir? – Me preguntó, yo ni me inmuté en responderle y saqué las llaves de la puerta – mismas instrucciones que por la mañana, no abras la puerta y cuando llegue no quiero ver desorden alguno – dije, mientras abría la puerta – son las 6 de la tarde… ¿a que horas planeas llegar? – me preguntó, pero yo salí de mi apartamento tranquilamente como si no me importase lo que el dijese, y era verdad no me importaba – eso a ti, no te importa – dije mientras iba cerrando la puerta tras de mí, pero su pie volvió a detenerme, pero aquella vez me tomó por el brazo, haciendo que me pegase contra él – suéltame – dije serenamente – mañana por la mañana me voy… ¿Cuánto te debo? – Preguntó secamente – no se, porque mejor no te pudres y me dejas ir, luego arreglamos – dije, él no me soltó – ¿cuanto? – Volvió a preguntar – no sé – repetí – dilo, no me gusta deberle favores a gente como tú – dijo despectivamente – ¿Cómo yo?... disculpa, pero no se a que te refieres – dije soltándome de su agarre – simplemente dime – volvió a insistir – solamente lárgate – dije mientras me retiraba de allí y empezaba mi caminata, ¿gente como yo? Y ¿Cómo soy yo?

Nunca entendí su forma tan despectiva, en la cual me habló aquella noche, estaba sospechando de él y de su forma tan única de cambiar de humor. Cuando nos besamos… estaba bien, Lugo había cambiado drásticamente de humor, al igual que yo, no le entendía, nunca lo hice, así que seguí mi camino y me quedé mirando por un rato el cielo, suspiré cansada y me entré al carro. Estaba con la plena intención de alejarme de ese maldito lugar, donde los problemas que nunca en mi vida había tenido, estaban apareciendo, uno tras otro.

Esa noche me quedé con Juugo, él me presentó a unos amigos con los cuales bailé hasta desfallecer, tomé hasta más no poder y disfruté cada segundo de ese momento. Quizás podía ser el último en el cual podía disfrutar tanto.

Al día siguiente, me levante en mi cuarto, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, de seguro había sido Juugo el que me había dejado allí, realmente era mi mejor amigo.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, realmente sólo quería seguir durmiendo y descansar hasta morir, sé que suena estúpido e ilógico, pero me sentía terriblemente mal por haber peleado con Ino, por haberle reclamado algo que relativamente debía ser al contrario, era yo la que se había interpuesto en su relación con Sai, era yo la que estaba en medio, era yo la que le había hecho pecar de aquella manera…, era yo su mala influencia.

Salí de mi habitación, busqué entre los cajones de la cocina alguna aspirina que calmase mi dolor – ten – escuché la voz de Suigetsu detrás de mí - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas a ir por la mañana – dije burlescamente mientras recibía las pastillas que me estaba ofreciendo junto al vaso de agua – es que anoche llegaste tan mal, que pensé que necesitabas ayuda – dijo, yo lo miré y arqueé una ceja – puedes irte si quieres, pero primero déjame revisar tus heridas – dije mientras dejaba a un lado el vaso – gracias – escuché decirle, mientras yo me acercaba a su cuerpo. – Tráeme las vendas y lo demás – dije mientras me sentaba en una silla cualquiera. Él me hizo caso y fue a buscarlas, en un par de minutos llegó con aquello, saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía y volví a vendar y a curar aquellas heridas, aquellos moretones – ¿Qué quieres? – Me preguntó, no supe que decir, no supe hacer… sólo seguí curando su pecho, pasando mis suaves manos por su áspera pero delicada piel – quiero… - dije mientras terminaba de acomodarle aquellas vendas – quiero que cocines para mí por una semana – dije, él me miró seriamente, no sé si le agradaba la idea o le molestaba completamente , pero en sus ojos no noté absolutamente nada, su expresión era como una jarra vacía, parecía como si no sintiese nada – está bien – dijo con un tono de voz algo triste y al tiempo sereno. Observé por unos minutos su rostro y quise volver a besarlo, ya que sus labios me habían parecido completamente adictivos. Pero no tanto como los de mí querida Ino. – eto… realmente te haré el favor, pero… por cuestiones de la vida ya no tengo en que transportarme, así que me deberé quedar otra semana en tu casa – dijo sutilmente, eso no me gustó, pero extrañamente tampoco me incomodó – con tal de que me dejes en paz y no le eches veneno a mi comida, todo está bien – dije mientras me volvía a levantar de la silla, por unos momentos, él empezó a mirarme descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo – ¿que miras? – Pregunté fastidiada – no, nada… - dijo, levantándose y retirándose de allí – bien… espero que empieces a cumplir – dije, mientras con un poco de esfuerzo me retiraba de la cocina.

Después de varios minutos entré al baño y mojé mi cuerpo entero, sintiendo los respingos que daba el agua helada en mi cuerpo, realmente se sentía bien. Salí como nueva y me cambié, me coloqué una camiseta y una sudadera, no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. Cuando salí, ya el desayuno estaba listo, miré mi reloj y eran apenas las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana, él me había servido sólo a mí – ¿y tú? – Pregunté curiosamente, él miro a un lado y no me dijo absolutamente nada – dentro de unas horas vuelvo – dijo y se fue de la casa. No quise preguntar mas, yo no era ni su novia ni nada lo que se le pudiese asemejar, así que comí su exquisita comida.

Unos minutos después, me senté en mi sofá, pero no hice nada mas, observé por unos instantes aquellas manchas de sangre que estaban pintadas allí, ¿Cómo las quitaría?, ese era mi pensamiento, jamás llegué a preocuparme por él, ni me inmuté por saber su pasado o cualquier otra cosa de él. Yo le debía un favor, se lo pagué y en ese momento, él me debía otro y me lo estaba pagando.

Me recosté en éste y me puse a pensar, en Ino, en mi tío, en Juugo… pero sobre todo en Ino, ¿seguiría enojada conmigo?, pero ni siquiera me había dado una oportunidad de explicarle, y realmente quería explicarle todo, era tan injusta la vida conmigo que hasta desesperante se volvía. Prendí la radio, buscando algo con que distraerme, alejar por lo menos unos instantes aquellos pensamientos que invadían mi mente. Di vueltas y vueltas, miré hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que después de varios minutos… lo decidí, me dispuse a hablar con ella, temblé por momentos, pero estaba tan decidida que no hice caso y salí de mi apartamento, toqué el timbre del suyo y cuando al fin escuché como alguien abría la puerta, cuando ya tenía todo el discurso listo, todo se desvaneció al ver a Sai, al frente mío, no fui capaz de sonreírle falsamente, no fui capaz de disimular por completo mis celos, no fui capaz de responderle a su saludo – ¿donde está Ino? – pregunté, él me miró y luego la llamó.

Ella tenía puesta una blusa rosada y un short negro, nada del otro mundo. Ella me miró fijamente, no dijo absolutamente nada, me miraba fijamente, como si estuviese retándome – ¿que quieres? – preguntó sin ánimos – hablar contigo – dije suavemente – no tengo nada que hablar contigo, porque mejor no te largas con tu querido novio – dijo secamente – él no es mi novio – dije – entonces con el hombre con quien pasas todas tus noches – me dijo, eso…, eso me dolió en el alma, tanto así que no pude retener mi ira y le pegué una cachetada, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mira Ino, te digo una cosa, tú ni hables…, porque eres igual o hasta peor que yo… y sabes, si te digo que ese tipo no es mi novio, que no tengo absolutamente nada con él, es porque así es…, yo no soy como tú que dice querer a alguien y está con otro – dije seriamente mientras mis lagrimas caían y mojaban mis mejillas, ella cerró sus ojos, llevó su mano hasta donde le había pegado y luego me miró, estaba reteniendo sus lagrimas, estaba triste, - sé lo que soy, no lo tienes que repetir – me dijo tristemente mientras mordía su labio inferior, me volteé suavemente, no quería hablar con ella, realmente me había dolido lo que me había dicho – espera – dijo suavemente, yo me quedé allí, esperando que se desquitase conmigo o que me dijese alguna cosa que me ofendiese, para terminar nuestra estúpida y vana relación – quédate esta noche conmigo – dijo suavemente, yo la miré por el rabillo de mi ojo – no… no quiero… perderte – dijo suavemente mientras me abrazaba por la espalda – por favor – dijo, aforrándose mas a mi cuerpo, como si yo fuese lo mas importante en su vida – prométeme… prométeme… que lo vas a dejar que vamos a estar juntas – dije, ella se soltó y no dijo nada – dame tiempo – simplemente escuche aquellas palabras, lo suponía, ella aún lo seguía queriendo, ella aún lo seguía amando, mientras yo…yo la amaba con toda mi alma – hai – dije, esperanzada de que así fuese, aunque ya sabía que jamás lo iba a dejar, jamás – entonces… por la noche nos vemos – dijo suavemente mientras me regalaba un beso en el cuello y otro en la mejilla.

Volví a mi departamento, no estaba de buen humor, aunque todo había salido "bien", supuestamente ya no estábamos peleadas, aunque por dentro mi corazón seguía sufriendo y llorando lastimeramente. Caminé hasta la cocina, me recargué contra la pared, crucé mis brazos, estaba tan emocionalmente mal, que supuse que luego mejoraría.

Unas horas después, llegó Suigetsu, traía consigo una gran maleta, me imagino que estaba llena de sus pertenencias, después de varios minutos, preparó la comida, me sirvió y se sirvió, no dijo absolutamente nada, sus ojos estaban lejos de aquí, él estaba en otro mundo, mientras yo estaba en el mundo de mis sentimientos.

Al terminar quise agradecerle por tan deliciosa comida, pero no fui capaz, él se veía triste y al tiempo inquieto, no se veía como realmente era. Me asusté, al verlo tan serio, era raro verlo tan dentro de sus pensamientos, ya sabía que era raro, pero… de todos modos eso era algo incomodo e inquietante… muy inquietante.

Lavé los platos mientras el se sentaba en la sala, frente al televisor, supuse que no le agradaba estar allí, pero yo quería que me pagase aquel favor, él me debía haberlo curado, y aparte por culpa de él todo estaba saliendo mal con Ino, todo.

Al terminar me acerqué a su lado, él me miró y yo a él – ¿Qué deseas? – Preguntó sensualmente, mientras me regalaba una simple mirada – nada –dije y me senté a su lado. El silencio absoluto se hizo presente, ya que él apagó la TV. – quiero besarte – escuché decirme, me sonrojé tenuemente, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, me quedé meditando por unos segundos hasta sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel. Me alejé un poco de él, intenté alejarme otro poco, pero no podía – no – dije secamente – ¿Por qué puedes besarme cuando te da la gana y yo no? – Preguntó deliberadamente mientras con una de sus manos, sostenía firmemente mi muñeca – suéltame – dije con una voz algo chillona – no – volvió a decir, yo me quedé muda ante su respuesta – suéltame, no soy tu juguete – dije fuertemente, pero él ni se inmutó, no dijo nada, no hizo nada - entonces… ¿Por qué yo si soy tu juguete? – Preguntó de nuevo, mientras su boca se acercaba lenta pero sensualmente a la mía – suéltame – volví a decir, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, sólo un pequeño roce, un roce entre sus labios y los míos, cerré por inercia mis ojos y dejé que su boca se juntase con la mía, que su lengua explorara cada recoveco de mi boca, que sus manos vagaran en mi espalda, que se aferrara mas a mi cuerpo, dejé que me tomase fuertemente, dejé que me besara eróticamente, dejé que con un beso me cautivase, dejé cautivarme por aquel perfecto imbecil. Pero… en ese tiempo, lo único que él me abastecía era deseo, vil deseo.

Después de un rato, después de despegarnos, pero sin alejarnos, él me sonrió y yo… me quedé pasmada, esperando algo, al menos volver a sentir aquellos labios, no quería que me dejase de besar, quería que jugase en mi boca, que su lengua danzara con la mía – y… - le escuché decir, pero… no supe que decir, era vergonzoso estar al mando de aquellos ruines y devastadores labios, me sentí tan patética, tan domable, tan estúpida, que intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero… no me soltó – déjame – me sentía vulnerable, sentía como si su rostro se iba a juntar de nuevo con el mío, sentí de nuevo aquel miedo que me invadió la vez que casi me violan, la vez que le besé a él por primera vez – por favor – pronuncié, pero mis ruegos parecían como si no le valiesen – ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntarme – porque… no quiero… suéltame – dije entrecortadamente - ya lo ves, muñeca, no todo es como lo quieres – me dio un beso suave y casto, pero lo suficiente embriagante como para desear algo mas. Me soltó y se paró – lárgate de mi casa – dije seriamente, luchando contra aquel miedo – me iré cuando termine de pagarte – dijo de nuevo, yo no dije nada, me levanté y salí de allí, salí de mi propia casa, huí de él.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta de Ino, ella me abrió y me dejó pasar, no le mencioné absolutamente nada sobre lo que me había pasado con Suigetsu, no dije nada sobre él y ella no dijo nada sobre Sai, estábamos olvidando nuestros problemas, juntas, las dos, besándonos como desquiciadas, estábamos locas de amor una de la otra, sedientas de nuestro aroma, hambrientas de verdadero amor que sólo lo podíamos conseguir en la otra. Nuestra relación era una vil relación de amantes, una que yo sabía que el principio era su mismo fin, pero que siempre quise ocultar, que siempre se quedó en mi mente, que jamás salió al mundo, nuestro amor, era un secreto, un triste secreto, que aunque parecía florecer realmente se estaba marchitando, ella decía amarme y yo la amaba… pero, era inútil, en este mundo las personas como nosotras no son bien recibidas, las personas diferentes no son necesitadas y lo peor es que son desechadas, como si realmente no importaran, y yo no importaba en aquel mundo, podía ser hermosa, inteligente, pero… nunca, nunca a nadie le importé exceptuando a Ino y Juugo, simplemente estaba sola en este mundo, yo era la cruel protagonista de una triste historia de amor. Yo era tan patética, pensando sólo en mí, pensando en mi y en nadie mas…, siendo egoísta… y eso fue lo que me enseñó Suigetsu, me enseñó cuan inservible e inútil podía llegar a ser.

Al día siguiente me fui temprano a la U. junto a Ino, ella no dijo nada al ver a mi supuesto amante, ella no dijo nada y no me pidió ninguna explicación, aunque supuse que estaba celosa, pero era mejor no decir nada, Suigetsu me miró y la miró a ella, no me dijo nada y no hizo nada mas.

Cuando llegamos al gran edificio, ella se aferró a mi mano y me dio un peculiar beso en la mejilla – nos vamos juntas – dijo mientras se soltaba de mí y se iba por su camino, mi vida estaba pareciendo mas perfecta de lo que era, aunque por dentro la culpa, los celos y el remordimiento me estuviesen comiendo, cuando todo parece perfecto, el corazón empieza a llorar lagrimas de sangre.

En las clases sólo me pude concentrar en pasar una y otra vez mis dedos por mis labios, intentando degustar el sabor de Ino, el sabor de Suigetsu, pero… simplemente me sentía peor, amar era lo peor que yo podía hacer, desear y querer que mi mundo cambiase era extremadamente malo.

Recapacité un poco antes de irme, pensé y saqué la mejor conclusión, iba a decirle a Suigetsu que me dejase en paz y que se largara, ese era mi propósito y con respecto a Ino, era mejor esperar que terminase con Sai para comenzar una relación "estable conmigo", estaba mas que decidida, mucho mas de lo que era.

Por la noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, el exquisito aroma de la comida recién preparada me saldó. Entré a aquel lugar y lo encontré sirviendo la comida, era lindo ver que todo estaba en orden y ser recibida en casa por una rica y apetitosa comida, me acordé de mi casa, de la borrosa imagen de mi madre sirviéndome la cena. Suspiré cansada al verlo con sus malditos boxers ¿Qué tenía ese tipo con andar así por toda la casa? – Hola – me saludó, yo ni me inmuté por hablarle, no dije nada y me acomodé en la mesa – quiero que te vayas de mi casa, me estas causando muchos problemas – me escuché decir, él no me dijo nada, siguió su labor – ¿por? – Preguntó curiosamente – porque si – dije desafiantemente, el dejó el plato a un lado de mí y se agachó a mi altura, acercando su rostro al mío, dejando un mínimo de espacio entre los dos – no será mas bien que me tienes miedo – dijo cínicamente mientras sus labios se acercaban amenazante y peligrosamente a los míos – ya quisieras – dije, intentando empujarlo, pero él aprovechó aquella ocasión y me tomó de las muñecas, no me soltó y no me dejó en paz – admítelo – volvió a decir en sobre manera, yo no hice nada e intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero él me sostuvo con mucha mas fuerza, pero sin llegarme a lastimar – que no, no te tengo nada de miedo, cariño – dije abruptamente. – Entonces me quedo – volvió a decir, es que realmente le odiaba… lo odiaba tanto que deseaba que se pudriese en su sobre potencia – haz lo que quieras – dije, sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus labios se fueron acercando mas a los míos, sus manos me acercaron sin el menor cuidado a su cuerpo – déjame – repetí, eso, lo que él estaba haciendo era un completo abuso, esos besos sin sentidos, llenos de una pasión vacía, me estaban llevando a la locura y a la perdición – no – dijo mientras su boca se acercó mas a la mía, mas y mas hasta cuando rozó mis labios con los suyos, yo estaba temblando, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, no podía, ese era un gran delito. Pero… paró, él no me soltó pero, retiró su boca de la mía, no me moví, no dije nada, solo le miré por unos instantes – ya ves que el que juega con fuego… se sale quemando – dijo de nuevo, yo acallé – te dije que eras un vil e inservible experimento – dije de nuevo, haciendo de cuenta que él no tenía todas las de ganar en aquel juego – si, lo sé… pero… me gusta que experimentes conmigo – y allí sentí como sus labios se posesionaban de mi cuello, de mi frágil cuello – déjame o sino grito – dije mientras intentaba desprenderme – di que me tienes miedo – insistió mientras lamía con parsimonia mi cuello, deleitándose con su sabor – no, no te tengo miedo – mentí, obviamente tenía miedo, no quería que me siguiese besando de esa forma, aunque admito que me gustó tenerlo allí, encima mío como aquel sueño – déjame, imbecil, o quieres que grite – repetí, él me soltó fuertemente, pero sin causarme daño alguno – entonces… si no me tienes miedo, acuéstate conmigo – dijo, la sangre en aquel momento me hirvió, pero no actué de la misma forma que la ultima vez – ¿Qué ganas con acostarte conmigo? – Le pregunté – no sé, quizás nada – dijo seriamente – entonces no…, no quiero acostarme contigo, porque no te tengo miedo – tomé el plato que estaba a un costado y empecé a comer. Todo el plan que había planeado entre clases se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

Y así se pasó la semana, él seguía insistiendo con aquel tema, seguía besándome de aquella forma, y yo ya no ponía resistencia, ya me había acostumbrado a aquellos besos, aunque a veces me sentía mal, estaba engañándola, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en él, no dejaba de verlo, retratado en mi mente, no dejaba de pensar en él…y tampoco en ella. Yo reclamaba que dejase a Sai, su novio, el hombre con que mas tiempo había durado; y yo… estando con ella y empezando con otro, por simple y puro placer, placer en provocarlo, en provocarme, en besarnos hasta que (se que suena feo) sangráramos, literalmente, ya que un par de veces el beso era tan salvaje que él me terminaba haciendo daño o yo a él, en comparación con Ino, ella… ella, era tan suave, tan dulce, ella me acariciaba como si yo fuese una pequeña taza de porcelana que no se podía quebrar, ella me trataba como lo que soy (¿para que negarlo?) una bella y hermosa princesa, si, lo sé, sueno como una egocéntrica, narcisista, pero…esa es mi característica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado… si, sé que quedó algo raro… pero en fin. Espero que les guste atte.

H. Midori


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

**Capitulo 5: **

Cuando nuestro supuesto trato acabó, pensé que ya, que todo iba a quedar hasta allí, se suponía que él y yo, ya no nos íbamos a ver, pensé que si lo dejaba de ver me concentraría tan sólo en Ino, pensé que estando exclusivamente con ella, estando tan sólo junto a ella, omitiendo los detalles de su relación con Sai, todo iba a estar bien. Pero cuando estaba con ella no podía evitar pensar en él, sonará raro pero… yo, yo siempre y a cada momento pensaba en él, y quería verlo, estar a su lado, pero, no era capaz de admitirlo, sentía como sus labios acariciaban los míos pero, nunca decía sentirlo, sentía sus manos vagar sobre mi cuerpo, pero callaba, intentaba pensar en mi amada, pero, no pude, no podía, aunque claro, no la dejé de querer por el simple echo que pensara en Suigetsu, aunque mi mente estuviese con él, mi corazón aún pertenecían a ella, aún sufría por que ella estuviese con Sai, si bien, ella siempre me decía que iba a terminar con él, que ya pronto le iba a decir, pero, como he dicho, las palabras son tan sólo palabras.

Un día, cuando no tenía ganas de ir a clases, salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, en aquel instante no me encontraba muy bien que digamos, ya había pasado como 1 mes desde que no le veía, desde que no sentía sus labios, desde que no probaba aquella comida que preparaba para mí, si, lo odiaba, pero al tiempo lo extrañaba, era tan simplemente extraño decir te odio y estar necesitando a aquella persona, era estupido pero no sé porque lo hacía.

Caminé por todo Tokio, esperando encontrar una tienda en donde pudiese gastar mi dinero de una forma "útil", pero… todo lo que veía, era tan ordinario que no supe al final que comprar.

Di tantas vueltas por todo Tokio, hasta que decidí devolverme a mi casa, pasé por el lugar donde me encontré con aquellos tipos, pero ahora estaba mas "segura", ya que estaba en mi carro, miré a todos lados, no vi nada, ese lugar se veía tan distinto a lo que yo me acordaba que bueno… era interesante.

Por unos instantes, me quedé pasmada como tonta, al ver a Suigetsu, estaba en una esquina cualquiera, hablando con un tipo, que se me hacía extrañamente conocido, pero… no me acordaba, estacioné mi carro cerca de allí, la curiosidad me estaba matando, deseaba saber que rayos hacía él con ese tipo.

Caminé sigilosamente entre la multitud, me estaba acercando, ya podía sentir la voz de él, ya casi, pero ese casi se quedó allí, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de él, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Suigetsu, cuando el descubrió que yo estaba allí, "espiándolo" porque eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Decidí darme la vuelta, como si lo que estaba pasando fuese un simple accidente, entré a la primera tienda que encontré, para suerte mía era de artesanías, yo era una completa estupida, como se me ocurría esconderme en una estupida tienda, me recriminé mentalmente, recriminé mi vida, mi existencia, todo mi ser tembló, me estaba comportando tan inmaduramente que me dio rabia conmigo misma, se suponía que una de las chicas mas inteligentes de todo el planeta, una de las mas hermosas era una maldita y asquerosa estupida, realmente me dio mucha, pero mucha vergüenza.

Esperé más o menos 1 hora allí dentro, parecía que él no me había reconocido, o no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí dentro, pero eso me tranquilizaba mucho mas, estaba tan nerviosa, que nada en éste mundo me podría calmar, me asomé a la ventana, lo busqué con la mirada y no lo vi, si, de seguro no me había visto. Compré cualquier cosa para que no dijesen que yo era rara o algo por ese estilo, salí de aquella tienda como si nada con mi pose de chica sexy, lo volví a buscar con mi mirada, pero nada, me tranquilicé un poco mas y me puse a reflexionar, ya antes había visto al tipo con que él estaba hablando, si estaba segura, pero… no me acordaba, de seguro lo había visto en alguna fiesta o no se; estaba tan centralizada en mis pensamientos, tan concentrada que cuando intenté abrir la puerta de mi auto, alguien me tomó de los hombros y me volteó ferozmente para encararlo. Yo me asusté, tanto así que grité pero cuando lo vi, cuando vi a Suigetsu sosteniéndome fuertemente, acorralándome contra mi carro y su cuerpo, me sentí un poquito mas aliviada, sólo un poco – ¿Por qué me seguías? – Preguntó descaradamente – hola, si yo bien y ¿tú? – dije irónicamente mientras mi mirada se quedaba fija en sus ojos – te pregunté… - intentó decir pero yo me adelanté – no te seguía, sólo fue una coincidencia – dije secamente, intentando soltarme de su agarre, cosa que fue imposible. – hoy tenías clase ¿Por qué no estas allá? – Volvió a preguntar, ja, no me agradaba nada lo que estaba haciendo – porque no se me dio la gana de ir – le respondí fríamente, él de nuevo me apretó mas contra su cuerpo y contra el automóvil –ah… entonces sólo tenías ganas de experimentar – se burló de mí, se estaba regodeando de mi frustración – eso no te importa – dije, pero pareció que no le afectó en nada, al contrario su cuerpo se siguió pegando al mío – ¿Qué hacías aquí? – inquirió de nuevo – nada que te importe, ahora déjame que me quiero ir – dije mordazmente, él me sostuvo con mucha mas fuerza, lastimándome, mis ojos se fijaron mucho mas en él, en su boca que con cautela se acercaba a la mía, sus manos que con fuerza me sostenían lastimándome, sus ojos fijos en los míos, me sentí completamente vulnerable, me sentí sin fuerzas para decirle todo lo que quería decirle, sin ganas como para darle lo que se merecía – su…elta…me – dije, mientras con desesperación intentaba huir de sus labios – no – estaba tan asustada, como una pobre e indefensa paloma que va a ser cazada por un astuto gato.

Me quedé observando por unos cuantos minutos su rostro, su boca e inconcientemente mojé mis labios con mi lengua, en una forma sensual, tan sensual que él lo notó y sonrió maliciosamente – vamonos – dijo secamente, mientras se despegaba de mí – a ¿Dónde? – pregunté – eso no tiene importancia, si valoras lo suficiente tu vida vendrás conmigo – volvió a decir, y realmente no entendí nada de nada, al principio pensé que me iba a violar o algo por el estilo, así que no me moví – vamos – insistió, pero yo me quedé quieta como estatua – mira… te acuerdas los moretones y todo lo que tengo, las personas que me quieren matar, están aquí, y ya que te vieron conmigo, pues te matan a ti también – dijo, yo me paralicé ¿creerle o no creerle? – Déjame – volví y dije – vamonos – hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró a un lado y a otro – no, no quiero – él me miró fijamente y suspiró cansado. Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero mi terquedad era mucho más grande que mis ganas de seguirlo y salvar mi trasero – ¡ven! – me tomó con mas fuerzas y me "arrastró" por así decirlo por todo el lugar, metiéndome por callejones que en mi vida había visto, me asusté mucho, tanto así que me sentí tan frágil como la vez que querían violar. Pero pese al miedo que cargaba lo seguí, cautelosamente me dejé llevar por sus manos, si algo iba a pasar, pues que pasara, yo no era kami para dejar que el mundo girase a entorno mío, aunque así lo quisiese.

Cuando sentí que él paró, cuando sentí que me arrastraba hasta un lugar, e di cuenta de que, lo que veía de Tokio, jamás lo había visto, era un lugar completamente feo, las casas eran tan toscas, tan sin gracia, era un lugar tan desabrido, que nauseas me daba verlo, ese lugar se veía tan horrendo, las casas tan sin color, tan desaseadas, olía mal, habían tarros de basura por doquier, era un completo basurero. Llegamos a un lugar, parecía una residencia, vieja, sin nada bonito para ver. Él abrió una de las puertas y entró junto a mí, cerró la puerta detrás de si con llave y luego cayó al suelo, cansado, como si no estuviese en este mundo, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos – sácame de aquí – dije seriamente, él ni se inmutó por mirarme - ¡te dije que me saques de aquí! – tenía tanto miedo que no pude medir el tono de mi voz. Pero él se levantó me miró con desprecio y se quitó de en medio de la puerta – si quieres irte, pues adiós – dijo, abriéndome la puerta, pero yo al ver aquel lugar, tan fétido, decidí quedarme.

Me senté en una silla, me crucé de brazos, pensé cansadamente en como escapar, pero nada se me venía a la mente, el celular lo había dejado dentro del carro, si salía de allí, de seguro me robarían y/o violarían ¿Qué hacer? – mañana te llevaré a tu casa - ¿¡mañana!? Es que acaso no tenía sentido común, yo debía estar en mi casa ese mismo día, debía estar junto a Ino, debía hablar con Juugo - no, llévame ya – le ordené, pero hizo caso omiso – si quieres irte pues vete ya o espera hasta mañana, hoy me están buscando – dijo. Y yo… ¿Qué podía hacer? – te odio – dije sin nada de fuerzas. Quería llorar, patearlo, matarlo, pero… si lo hacía no tendría quien me llevase a mi casa, me crucé de brazos, eran las 4:00 p.m., y si quería volver a mi casa… debía esperar hasta al siguiente día.

El tiempo se fue lentamente, ninguno de los dos habló, él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras yo intentaba analizar la situación, estaba en manos de él, simplemente por que la curiosidad me había llamado, por algo dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Miré el reloj, las 5:30 p.m., cerré mis ojos para no sentir, pero fue completamente y sencillamente imposible. Empezaba a sentir hambre y extrañaba mi casa, de seguro Ino había ido a buscarme o Juugo, quizás hasta mi tío, '¿Por qué a mi?' pensé repetidas veces, ya quería irme, no quería estar allí, no deseaba estar con él de esa manera – ¿tienes hambre? – al fin su voz interrumpió el sonido del silencio – si – mis ojos lo buscaron y lo encontraron parado frente a mí – perdóname, pero… era necesario – me dijo mientras su mano empezaba a acariciar mi cabello, me contuve, contuve las ganas de pegarle y llorar. – Ya te traigo algo – dijo, mientras se retiraba de allí y se dirigió a un lugar, me imagino que era la cocina. Al volver trajo consigo algo para comer, dos platos para nosotros dos. Me lo pasó suavemente, como si por fin notase que era una chica. Comimos en silencio total, luego le ayudé a lavar los platos y observé cada rincón de su hogar, era un aparta-estudio, una habitación, sala-comedor y una pequeña cocina con un pequeño lavadero, era un lugar extremadamente pequeño, hasta mi apartamento de soltera era mil millones de veces más grande que esa choza. Pero, cada rincón estaba impecable, no estaba tan desordenado como yo imaginaba. – Me prestas un teléfono, por favor – dije secamente, él me pasó un móvil y allí llamé a Juugo, le expliqué por encima mi situación y le dije donde estaba mi carro y mis cosas, le dije también donde podía encontrar la copia de las llaves de éste para que se lo llevase.

Le devolví aquello a Suigetsu, él me quedó mirando, se acercó lo suficiente como para ponerme alerta – me… ¿me dejas besarte? – Preguntó, yo me sonrojé… claro que no, no lo iba a dejar, aunque yo me estuviese muriendo por probar aquellos labios – ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo? – volví a preguntar, entre los dos no había absolutamente nada, ni un mísero sentimiento que reflejase aquellos besos, no ganábamos nada, pero tampoco perdíamos, pero… un beso, no debía ser sólo un beso, no debía ser nada – mas de lo que imaginas – respondió, una simple pero altanera sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de él, su boca se volvió a acercar a la mía, mis manos lo empujaron sutilmente, en aquel instante no quería besarlo – no, no quiero… no me gusta que me beses, no me gustas… no quiero estar a tu lado – mentí, claro que me gustaban sus besos, claro que me encantaba dejar que su lengua empezase una guerra pasional contra la mía, pero… era mas la culpabilidad que cualquier otra cosa, era mas grande mi amor hacia Ino que mi gusto y mi deleite por sus besos – entonces… ¿Por qué no te opusiste a ellos en tu casa? – me quedé callada, quizás no me había opuesto porque aun seguía triste y despechada por lo de ella, pero no se lo podía decir… o quizás ya me estaba volviendo adicta a él – no… no sé – dije. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, se acercó otro poco a mí y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, en un principio quise soltarme, pero fue imposible, ya que me dejé llevar por aquello, deduje que si lo seguía besando de esa forma, jamás me detendría, las otras veces paraba ya que estaba en mi casa, al lado de la casa de mi amante, pero esa vez no estaba en mi casa, no estaba allí, ella estaba de seguro con Sai, de seguro lo estaba besando de la misma manera en que yo besaba a Suigetsu, de seguro se estaba entregando a él de la misma manera como yo me entregaba a él, de seguro ya no le hacía falta, como en ese momento en donde ya no me importaba ella, estaba tan concentrada en los besos de él, que ya no me importaba si ella existía.

Con lentitud pero con precisión, sus labios enmarcaron los míos, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mis manos acariciaron su cabello, mi lengua jugueteó con la de él, mis labios pedían con urgencia tener los de él junto con ellos, mi cuerpo se pegaba más a él, me estaba encegueciendo por aquella forma tan deliberada de besarnos, me estaba enamorando inconcientemente de él y lo peor… era que él también lo estaba haciendo.

¿Dónde quedaba mi pudor? ¿Dónde quedaba mi amor hacia mi mejor amiga, mi amante? ¿¡Donde!? Me estaba enamorando lentamente de aquel hombre, el cual me besaba con pasión, con el que me dejaba llevar, el hombre que no conocía, con un demente maniaco, que me encantaba, su voz me empezaba a dominar, ¿Por qué? No lo supe, quizás aquella pasión que me empezaba a dominar se estaba convirtiendo en mi sentencia.

Él se despegó de mí, yo me alejé de él y nos quedamos admirando por un buen y largo momento nuestro ser, las palabras sobraban, no quería arruinar aquel "mágico momento", estaba segura que si él o yo abríamos la boca, íbamos por dañar aquello – acuéstate conmigo – si, y así fue, él daño aquel mágico momento con su enfermiza obsesión de quitarme mi inocencia. Me indigné ¿acostarme con él? ¿Cuántas veces le debía decir que no? – si para eso me trajiste hasta aquí, vete olvidando de que existo, ya te lo dije, no me acostaré contigo, porque no me gustas, no te quiero, me gustan las mujeres, tengo novia – dije seriamente, arreglé mis gafas, pensé que era suficiente como para que me dejase de molestar, yo no era n juguete, era un ser humano, no era una chica fácil, no era una cosa con la cual él podía hacer y deshacer.

Se alejó de mí, y se sentó enfrente del televisor, lo prendió y no pronunció nada más – el baño… ¿Dónde está? – pregunté, él me señaló un lugar, al fondo a la derecha, caminé hasta allá, abrí el grifo del lavamanos, me senté en el frío piso y comencé a sollozar, era tan degradante ser el juguete de mi propio "experimento" que me sentí de lo peor… como una completa basura.

Aquella noche dormí en su habitación, mientras él dormía en un sofá cualquiera, apenas era miércoles, no era muy importante las clases que había perdido, nada era tan importante como para arrepentirme por completo de haber faltado a las clases.

Al día siguiente él me llevó hasta mi casa, eran mas o menos las 6:30 a.m. me alisté lo mas rápido que pude, debía llegar a clases de 7:30, a penas tenía 1 hora para cambiarme y salir pitada para alcanzarla, me puse un jean y una camiseta, dejé suelto mi cabello, lo peiné a la carrera, saqué algunos libros que me hacían falta y listo, eran las 7:00, no quería ni imaginar que podía suceder si perdía otra clase, de seguro me atrasaría y no, no podía, debía tener las mejores calificaciones, debía aparentar que mi vida seguía tan perfecta como siempre.

Él amablemente se ofreció a llevarme en su moto, yo accedí, no hablamos en el camino, no me dijo absolutamente nada, no tocó aquel tema y no me besó. Después se despidió muy amablemente de mí, y se disculpó por lo sucedido, no por el beso, sino por llevarme hasta su casa.

Todo el día fue tan igual, me puse al día con todo, le conté a Juugo lo sucedido y no me reprendió, es mas, se burló de mi frustración, pero al menos me escuchó. Al finalizar la jornada, mas o menos las 6:30 de la noche, me dispuse a organizar mis cosas, salí de la universidad, caminé entre los pocos jóvenes que aún se encontraban allí, hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro – karin – escuché, era la voz de mi tío, me asusté, ya que se escuchaba mas rígida que las demás veces en que hablábamos, me volteé lentamente, esperando lo peor, esperando cualquier cosa – tío… hola – dije, él me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, su rostro estaba tan serio y tan llano que me produjo un terrible escalofrío – ¿Por qué anoche no me contestaste, ni el celular ni el teléfono de tu apartamento? – ¿Qué le iba a decir? 'no tío me quedé en la casa de un chico, que quiere acostase conmigo, pero no tranquilo que sólo nos besamos y no hicimos nada mas', ¿Qué le iba a decir? – Mmm… es que se me quedó en el coche… y… yo me quedé a dormir en la casa de una compañera – si, era verdad, no le dije mentiras excepto que Suigetsu no era una chica y que tampoco estudiaba – ah… ya… la próxima vez avísame – dijo, seriamente, si se enteraba que estaba mintiendo y que había permanecido en casa de un hombre que ni conocía de seguro la plata que me mandaba estaría volando a través de todo el mundo – y… ¿tu carro? – Preguntó – ah… pues… eto… no lo traje, quería irme a pie – volví y mentí… - ah, ven, está noche quiero que vayamos a comer algo – suspiré aliviada, nunca me había sentido tan aliviada.

Después, él me llevó hasta la mi apartamento, me despedí de él y me recosté en mi sofá, por unos instantes observé la pequeña mancha de sangre, debía mandar a tapizar aquel mueble, aunque me estaba preguntando una cosa, ¿Quién le había hecho aquello a él? Por fin la intriga empezó a aparecer en mí, era demasiado raro, su actitud tan cambiante, su forma de ser tan simple y siniestra, el lugar en donde vivía, todo, de seguro era un pandillero o andaba en malos pasos, pero…su frialdad, su forma tan apasionada de besar, su exquisita forma de cocinar, ¿Quién era Suigetsu?

Dejé por unos minutos de pensar en él y me quedé dormida, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Sentí las calidas y suaves manos acariciar mi frente, fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, era una sensación maravillosa. Estaba ella, acariciando mi frente, estaba allí, sentada en el piso, velando mi sueño. Me sonrojé, y le sonreí – lo siento… te levanté – se disculpó, pero yo tan sólo negué con mi cabeza, realmente no me importaba si ella era la que me despertase. Acaricié su mano, y ella me plantó un beso en la boca, recordándome que la había vuelto a engañar – ayer te vine a buscar… ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó tristemente, yo le acaricié una de sus mejillas – no, estaba en casa de mi tío – mentí de nuevo, que poca cosa era, que poca cosa soy. – Pero… no me contestaste el celular – simplemente negué con la cabeza – lo siento, se me quedó en el auto – dije, ella sonrió aliviada, y otra vez la culpabilidad se hizo presente. La noche pasada ella me había llamado y yo, me olvidé por completo de ella, realmente era una basura, la peor de todo este planeta, la peor que pudiese existir.

Ella se levantó y se acomodó al lado mío, dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, era tan placido y complaciente aquello, que preferí callar, era tan exquisito aquel semi dolor, era igual… al que me producía Suigetsu al apegarse mas a mi cuerpo, era tan suave y delicioso. Y… yo aun no entendía que hacía pensando en Suigetsu sabiendo que estaba al lado de ella, se notaba por encima que yo ya no sentía nada por ella, o quizás si lo sentía pero no era tan fuerte como la pasión que él me hacía tener. – karin… éste sábado ¿quieres ir conmigo al bar de siempre?, Sai no va ha ir, ni tampoco mis amigos, sólo tú y yo – me dijo, yo no supe que hacer, si, claro que quería estar con ella, eso era lo que siempre había soñado, eso era lo que yo quería, toda mi vida, desde que me di cuenta que la amaba, ese era mi sueño, mi deseo, pero… en aquel instante, en aquel momento, ya no era tan anhelado aquello, yo era como una pequeña mocosa que cuando se le cumplía su capricho, ya no lo quería mas y se asomaba otro. Que vida tan complicada. – claro… - dije, sin la mayor emoción, si, anteriormente, antes de besarlo, antes de experimentar con él, o antes de conocerlo, creo que al menos la hubiese besado, pero… no hice nada, y le mostré una de mis mas fingidas sonrisas, como las de Sai. – y… ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – me preguntó. Deseaba volver el tiempo, deseaba no conocerlo a él, deseaba no haberlo besado, yo la estaba engañando, pero, ella estaba engañando a su novio con una chica ¿Qué era peor? – no, ya comí, mi tío me invitó antes de traerme – dije, ella no dijo nada y se recostó en mis piernas, yo comencé a arréglale las hebras de su cabello, de su rubio y hermoso cabello. ¿Cuánta hermosura tenía ella? Ah… me sigo preguntando eso, es que sus dulces ojos, su cabello, su boca, todo en ella era perfecto, absolutamente todo. Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella lo engañaba, ella me engañaba, yo la engañaba a ella y Suigetsu lo sabía, pero él me ocultaba algo, ósea también me estaba engañando, era una cruel cadena viciosa. – karin… lo que hacemos, ¿está mal? – Preguntó con sus ojos cerrados, era como si hubiese acabado de leer mi mente – no… no lo sé – respondí tristemente – pero si yo te amo… ¿está mal amarnos? – y… no, no sabía aquella respuesta a tal pregunta. – No lo sé, pero… no creo que amarnos esté mal – dije mientras besaba una de sus mejillas. Un amor, entre dos mujeres, no sé si estaba mal o estaba bien, sólo sabía que aun la seguía queriendo, que ese capricho, no era como yo pensaba, pero tampoco era un capricho querer tenerlo a él. Yo era como una vil y egoísta coleccionista de amores, lo quería a él, la quería a ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6to:

**Ohayou minna… pues que les digo: **

**Muchas gracias por esos reviews tan lindos que me han dejado, gracias a Kurenai, S4ltin, Laurita15, muchas gracias… muchas gracias por apoyarme, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este delirio… n.n **

**Bueno aquí hay otro capitulo, espero que les guste… y ojala que me dejan muchos mas reviews para motivarme a continuar**

**Capitulo 6to:**

Y tal como había dicho, estaba tan pendiente de mis estudios, que con el tiempo empecé a olvidarme de buscarla, de llamarle, de decirle constantemente lo que sentía por ella y de paso convencerme a mi misma que lo único que sentía por el baka de Suigetsu era simple y sencilla pasión desenfrenada un deseo que es victima el cuerpo humano, causa de las malditas hormonas.

Ella estaba siempre junto a mí, pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con el chico sonrisas, pero, aún me preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Ella aún tenía aquella relación, aunque su relación empezó a decaer, ella normalmente ignoraba sus llamadas cuando estaba conmigo, no le daba tanta importancia a sus comentarios, creí que el amor que ella alguna vez, le había profesado estaba llegando a su fin y que nuestra historia juntas sería la que ocupase su corazón y su mente.

Pero todo fue una cruel suposición, ya que cuando un hombre se iba, el otro iba llegando.

Los días de estudio, no me dejaron en paz, todos los días una evaluación diferente, debía aguantar 3 horas sentada en una maldita silla escuchando clases de química o de anatomía o de cualquiera de esas cosas, era completamente aburridor, ya que como alguna vez lo dijo un profesor mío en el colegio:"Aunque uno le guste aquella materia, es aburridor verla por mas de 3 horas"; pero ese no es el caso, el caso era que de la casa a la universidad, de la universidad a la casa para seguir estudiando, no debía bajar mis notas, debían estar intactas, debían ser perfectas, como yo claro.

Estaba tan cansada que ni ganas de cocinar me daban cuando llegaba a casa, es mas, ya sólo comía pizza y creo que engordé unos kilos de mas, pero por tanto ajetreo los bajé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ah, mi vida era muy difícil, pues eso era lo que suponía.

Estaba tan llena de estrés que mi cabeza no daba para mas problemas, mi cabeza en aquel momento no daba ni para Ino, ni para él, ni para Sai, ni para nada, estaba en un síntoma critico. Los minutos pasaban muy pausados, mientras yo, me ponía a leer el libro, o hacía cualquier practica, ella no se asomó a interrumpirme, y eso se lo agradecí mentalmente, ya que no quería que me molestasen, no me agradaba que me molestasen.

Una de esas noches, escuché como ella salía de su apartamento, ya me estaba suponiendo con quien iba a salir, pero, no dije nada y volví a acallar aquel dolor, prestándole atención o mejor dicho, ocultándome entre los libros. No pude concentrarme en aquel texto, no pude concentrarme a leer, aunque al día siguiente no tenía nada importante por entregar o por presentar, a veces odiaba la universidad, cuando a final de semestre nos dejaban los exámenes y todo lo demás, era completamente agotador, creo que las ojeras que ya había obtenido por usar gafas se habían aumentado un poco. Estaba tan cansada, necesitaba las manos de un experto encima de mi espalda para poder quitar tantos nudos y tanta presión que estaba manejando.

Me estiré un poco y caminé por todo el perímetro de mi apartamento, comí un poco, vi TV. Y me volví a poner a estudiar, lo único que me faltaba era repasar y poner en practica algunas cuestiones, eso era todo, después de las evaluaciones todo sería mejor, todo iba a ser mejor, el desinterés de Ino hacia Sai, nuestra relación iba viento en popa, todo parecía relativamente bien, ya que en aquellas semanas no había sentido a Suigetsu, me refiero a que 0 información de él. Ósea, ya lo estaba olvidando, o eso supuse, ya que cuando una persona se va, nosotros los seres humanos suponemos olvidarlo, pero cuando lo volvemos a ver, los sentimientos que se habían ausentado, por desgracia vuelven a aparecer, quizás no con la misma intensidad, pero de todas formas aparecen, porque lo que tenemos en nuestra mente es hasta a veces mucho mas fuerte que lo tenemos en frente.

Empecé a leer las copias que había sacado, estaba de nuevo tan aburrida, pero al tiempo concentrada, que ni me di cuenta que eran las 10:00 p.m.; me desperecé y vi el reloj, supuse que sería mucho mejor acostarme a dormir, para que el día siguiente no se me hiciese tan insoportable, pero aún me inquietaba algo, Ino no había llegado, de seguro se estaba reconciliando con el baboso ese, de la única manera que ellos saben. Tenía mucho miedo, supuse que eso estaba mal, estaba mal que ella no estuviera conmigo, pero también estaba mal hacerla pecar, eso estaba mucho peor. Las clases de ética en primaria y secundaria me habían dejado muy en claro que estar con otra persona del mismo sexo estaba mal, pero Juugo me decía que no, que si era de verdad amor no había nada por qué nos debiésemos preocupar y yo le creía a él, porque muy en el fondo yo también pensaba así, no era necesario recriminar a las personas que supuestamente son diferentes, aunque… lo admito, yo constantemente lo hacía. Pero ese no es el tema, el tema era que amar a otra persona, en mi caso era un grave y cruel error, que por desgracia, se cobraba, con latigazos de dolor y desesperación, o al menos eso supuse cuando el timbre sonó.

Yo me levanté y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Suigetsu, él se veía muy agitado, tenía su rostro mojado, su respiración era entrecortada. Él me miró y sonrió como un pequeño – hola – me dijo, yo hice una mueca de desagrado, pensando que quizás mi vida era la peor de todo el mundo, ya que cuando lo vi, me recordó inconcientemente el último beso que nos dimos en su "choza" – ¿qué quieres? – le pregunté, él me miró y no dijo nada, simplemente pasó adentro, como si ese lugar fuera un pasillo público – sólo te extrañé – dijo, yo me reí ante aquellas palabras, ¿extrañarme? Si claro, si sólo buscaba tenerme entre su cuerpo – lastima, porque no me hacías falta – dije mordazmente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. – ja… no te creo – dijo sensualmente enmarcando cada palabra en su boca – estoy muy ocupada como para entretenerte – dije, él me miró y se acercó a mí, con elegancia, pero con un paso soberanamente fuerte y firme. Se quedó a unos pocos pasos de distancia de mí, estiró una de sus manos, yo retrocedí con algo de miedo, pero simplemente sentí su fría mano encima de mi cachete, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado – sabes… realmente… no he dejado de pensar en ti – no le creí, y aún no le creo, pero sus manos eran tan dulces, sus palabras, supuse que estaba volviendo a jugar, que iba a volver a lo mismo de siempre, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada y siguió acariciando mi rostro – si sólo viniste a decirme eso… te puedes devolver, ya que no te puedo creer – dije, él se acercó un poco mas a mí, alzó mi rostro ligeramente para que mis ojos quedaran fijos en los de él – eres tan igual a ellos y sé que luego… estarás en el mismo altar que tu tío, pero… extrañamente, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… aún sabiendo que te debo de odiar – ja, eso sonaba a puro Romeo y Julieta, pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver mi tío con todo esto? – Suigetsu… ¿estas drogado? – Él se rió ante mi comentario, luego dejó mi rostro y se siguió acercando a mí – ah… Karin, eres aún una bebé – lo miré irónicamente, si, de seguro estaba dopado, y realmente no me importaba, eso era completamente estúpido, él no me importaba –Suigetsu estas completamente loco –él acercó su rostro al mío y se estaba disponiendo a besarme, pero no lo dejé, por primera vez en mi vida retrocedí, sentí su aliento chocar con el mío y como sospechaba, había un hedor de licor, de seguro estaba borracho o algo raro había pasado allí – puedes quedarte, pero no me molestes – él sonrió y yo me alejé de allí, entré a mi cuarto, haciendo de cuenta que mi corazón no latía a mil por estar al lado de él, por haber escuchado esas bobadas, ah… mi corazón quería salir volando – imbecil – y con estas últimas palabras me acosté de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente él seguía dormido en mi sofá, si, cuando me hartara de ese mueble se lo regalaría. Salí a mis clases, común y corriente, despejé las ideas que estaban en mi mente y dispuse a "aprender"

A las 8:00 p.m. salí de ese lugar, cansada con ganas de dormir, pero, creo que mis deseos fueron rechazados, ya que cuando llegué al estacionamiento, lo encontré, recostado en la puerta de mi carro, se veía cansado y realmente estaba muy serio – por fin – dijo, y me miró, yo suspiré cansada, busqué con mi mirada a alguien que me ayudase a sacármelo de encima, pero no vi absolutamente a nadie – ¿a quién buscas? – Preguntó mientras se iba acercando a mí – te quiero mostrar algo – me dijo, yo no le hice caso y seguí derecho, haciendo de cuenta que él era un fantasma y su voz un siniestro murmullo entre las sombras, pero, su mano me tomó fuertemente del brazo – ¿sabes en que trabaja tu tío? – dijo, yo me solté de su agarre – claro que sé, él es el jefe de una empresa, la cual manejaba mi padre, no sé que tiene que ver mi tío aquí, y sobre todo… ¿Cómo lo conoces? – él bufó ante lo que le dije – si quieres saber… pues ven conmigo – extendió su mano, haciéndome un ademán de que la tomara – no – repliqué, pero él me insistió, hasta que logró convencerme.

No nos fuimos en mi carro, es más, lo dejé allá, conciente de que al día siguiente mataría al que me hizo dejarlo.

Él me llevó hasta un lugar, algo asqueroso para mi gusto, era un lugar lamentable, el olor a alcohol era irritante, me produjo ganas de vomitar, el olor a cigarrillo y a droga era cada vez mas penetrante y constante, sentía repulsión por aquel lugar que me aferré mas a el imbecil que me había llevado hasta allí – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – pregunté, pero él no me hizo caso y me siguió guiando. Nos adentramos a un lugar, un asqueroso y pérfido lugar, para ser mas exactos a un prostíbulo. Nos atendieron unas niñas, si, unas niñas, no mayores de 18 pero tampoco menores de 11, o eso esperaba, era tan ruin aquel lugar – Suigetsu… llévame a mi casa, no me gustan estos lugares – le recriminé, el se volteó a verme – Karin deja de llorar como bebé, quiero mostrarte la verdad – esa ultima frase la dijo en mi oído, de una manera tan sensual, como si me estuviese ofreciendo el fruto prohibido – pero… - me quedé callada al ver a mi tío allí, junto a una niña, realmente no me fijé en nada, sólo lo vi a él, tomando, bebiendo, con la chica entre sus piernas, sentí completo y puro asco al verlo allí junto aquella niña, ya sabía que él no era una perita en dulce, pero tampoco me imaginé que fuera esa clase de hombres – y… sabes que es lo mejor… - salí por unos leves instantes de mi trance – que él es el dueño, por eso lo conozco, porque…él es el dueño de todo esto – escuché pausadamente cada palabra que me decía, vi la cara de mi tío, mi respiración empezó a disminuir, mi mundo de ensueños empezó a caer lentamente, aunque, claro… no lo pude creer, no podía, yo creía en mi tío, yo creía en Orochimaru – si no me crees… preguntémosle – dijo, secamente, como si no le importase mi dolor, y lo mejor era que no le importaba… ah… que vida, que triste y lamentable verdad, una verdad completamente falsa para mi mente – no, llévame a mi casa – dije, pero al parecer no me escuchó y me arrastró con fuerza hasta donde mi tío se encontraba – por favor… suéltame – dije de nuevo, pero no me hacía caso, ese hombre era de lo peor; nos fuimos acercando a mi tío, hasta llegar al frente de él, mi rostro se escondió detrás de mi cabello, me refugié detrás del cuerpo de Suigetsu, esperando no darme cuenta de nada – Orochimaru – lo llamó, mi corazón latió tenuemente mientras, todo lo que pensaba, esperaba que fuese realidad, que mi tío estuviese allí para hacer cualquier otra cosa menos patrocinar ese antro – oh… tú, suigetsu, que desagradable coincidencia – escuchaba cada palabra, si, se conocían, y me temía que cada cosa que él dijo fuese verdad – si, pero sabes… no es tanta la coincidencia, ya que lo prometido es deuda – y con un fuerte movimiento él me puso en frente de mi tío – Ka…karin – dijo, yo no me inmuté, porque estaba tan atónita ante lo sucedido, sé que no debía sentirme así que ser dueño de un prostíbulo en estos tiempos es tan normal, que yo no soy una chica con demasiada moral como para criticar aquello, pero… me sentía perturbada, no se como decirlo, no me extrañaba eso de mi tío, pero era extraño y mas que un completo desconocido, como lo era Suigetsu para mí, me lo dijese – vamonos…, …por …favor, …Suigetsu…, va…mo…nos… - dije, me aferré a su brazo, aún con la cabeza baja, con ganas de morirme, con ganas de largarme de aquel lugar, realmente no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada de nada – díselo, dile que esto es tuyo – él ya no me escuchaba, ya no le importaba que yo estuviese junto a él, ya no le importaba…. – serás…. – mi tío intentó tocarme, pero por un leve impulso, no dejé que me tocase; solté a el imbecil ese, caminé en dirección contraria en donde todos estaban, realmente me sentía rara, es cuando a uno le dan una noticia, como decirlo…, una noticia que aunque no es agradable, tampoco es desagradable, pero… no es aceptada (¿me entienden?), en fin, caminé, aunque con paciencia, rápido. Salí de aquel lugar, de aquel mortífero lugar, me dolía la cabeza, simplemente estaba pensando en mí, en mi dolor, no estaba pensando en nadie mas, quise llorar, pero no pude, no era tan grande el dolor, pero dolía, ya que de alguna manera tenía que ver conmigo.

Me crucé con borrachos, prostitutas, con toda clase de gente, hombres de saco y corbata, acompañados de jovencitas, es mas, uno de ellos me lo pidió, pero, simplemente callé y seguí mi camino. Me senté en alguna banca vacía y miré el suelo – lo ves, no te mentía – escuché la voz de suigetsu, me reí, con una risa devastadora, cínica y cruel, realmente… lo odiaba, lo odiaba de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? – Déjame en paz – dije secamente, pero vi como una de sus manos era extendida, seguramente para ayudarme a levantar – vamos a casa, Karin –dijo – no, no quiero – dije, pero de nuevo sus fuertes brazos me levantaron y una de sus manos me forzó a verle la cara – ahora… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó, y… para aquella pregunta, no tenía respuesta – vamos… sé que esto es difícil – dijo, me quise despegar de él, pero realmente estaba muy cansada. Me dejé llevar por aquellas sendas de horror, hasta llegar a su moto. Supuse que me llevaría a mi apartamento, pero me equivoqué, me llevó con él hasta aquella "choza" donde se suponía que vivía.

Entramos o mejor dicho, él me entró, me senté en una silla cualquiera, él se agachó frente a mí y me miró fijamente – Karin, perdo… - le pegué, le abracé, le besé con fuerza, con furia, para que sintiese todo lo que lo odiaba, todo lo que lo despreciaba por obligarme a ver la supuesta realidad, pero… él se dejó guiar por mi beso, no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar, como yo me dejé llevar. Estaba tan nublada, sólo quería descargar mi frustración y mi furia contra alguien, que no pensé con cabeza fría, él se separó de mí, supuse que me iba a pedir lo mismo de siempre, pensé que iba a volver a pedirme aquella enfermiza propuesta, que si la mencionaba, estaba tan segura que iba aceptar – es mejor que descanses – se paró y me paró – te odio – dije, él me acarició una de mis mejillas, como la noche pasada – y yo te odio a ti – suspiró cansado y se fue a su habitación – ¿te vas a quedar allí? – me preguntó y no supe que hacer, así que me acomodé en un sofá, realmente era incomodo y cuando digo incomodo es incomodo.

No pude pegar el ojo ni un segundo en aquella noche, ah… mi vida… cada vez empezaba a empeorar. Ah… mi cruel vida, mi cruel novela, ja, si, lo que yo empezaba a considerar el cielo se fue convirtiendo en mi infierno, en mi purgatorio, en todo lo que yo odiaba.

A la mañana siguiente, no me dieron ganas de ir a la universidad, no quería ir, no quería darle la cara a nadie, yo siempre mostrándome tan indiferente a los demás, presumiendo lo maravilloso que era mi mundo, pero… ese mundo no era el real, era uno de fantasías, que yo supuse… que… pensé real, pero… no lo era… nada, nada….

No lloré, pero tampoco estaba feliz, estaba muy, pero muy confundida – hola – escuché la voz de aquel baboso, ah si… como lo odiaba, odiaba todo de él – no piensas en ir a la U- me dijo, yo bufé ante aquello – si, simplemente llévame – dije, ah… mi corazón, como me dolía, como deseaba pegarle, pero aún seguía muy cansada – karin…. No es tu culpa que tu tío sea un maldito desgraciado, realmente no es tu culpa – suspiré, tratando de calmarme, pero creo que fue imposible porque cuando vi su rostro, quise, quise matarlo, se notaba que sólo me había usado para un simple motivo, se notaba que lo odiaba, odiaba a mi tío, al hermano de mi padre, él lo odiaba y por eso me odiaba a mí, que cosas… yo era su instrumento de venganza. Toda la noche me puse a pensar en ello, toda… y siempre llegaba a lo mismo, se quería acostar conmigo por venganza, me llevó a aquel lugar por venganza… ah… si, realmente le odiaba con todo mi ser – Suigetsu, dices que mi tío es un maldito… pero… sabes… tú… eres peor – dije, me levanté de mi puesto y lo encaré. – eres una completa lacra… eres de lo peor – él no dijo nada, pero se acercó a mí, despacio, lentamente, su boca quedó pegada a mi oído – ya lo sé…, ya lo sé – dijo, y no sé por qué, pero, apenas él se alejó de mí, yo temblé, era como escuchar a un demonio y desear que te posea, eso fue lo que sentí; miedo y ganas de besarlo – me enfermas – dije, pasé a un lado de él, pero sus manos en mis muñecas se volvieron a enrollar – ven te llevo – dijo – yo puedo ir solita – él se mofó ante disparatada opción – ven, vamos – dijo y con suavidad, me llevó a su moto, de allí fui directo a mi casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Emmm… lo sé, capitulo dramático… y algo raro, pero eso fue lo que me fluyó…

Espero que les haya gustado… y por eso pregunto me dejan un:

Review? atte.

Midori H. n.nU


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7mo:

**Ohayou minna-san.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir este fic, les agradezco por dejarme reviews, realmente me gusta que lean esta historia. Bueno sin mas que decir digo que espero que disfruten este capitulo. **

**Capitulo 7mo:**

Estaba enojada, estaba decepcionada, estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, era degradante, humillante, estar al lado de él, y sin siquiera pensarlo, estar condenada a depender de él, de sus caricias y de sus besos, que lo único que traían a mi vida era mas dolor.

Al llegar a mi casa, él entró conmigo y se sentó, era tan cínico, tan descarado, que preferí no decirle nada, al menos hasta relajarme en la ducha. Me coloqué una falda y una blusa, junto a unas sandalias, realmente no quería ir a la universidad, no me sentía capaz de ir y estar pendiente de lo que dijese el profesor.

Él aún estaba sentado allí, con su ropa de mal gusto, con aquella ropa que realmente no le quedaba bien, con aquellas prendas desgastadas. Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba – llévame a la Universidad – él sonrió maliciosamente, era un completo belicoso, lo odiaba y lo peor… que seguía deseándolo como una loca, seguía deseando sus besos, seguía tan locamente apasionada por aquel prospecto, aquella lagartija de alcantarilla, me había hechizado, me había hecho olvidar mi moral, mi ética, me había hacho olvidar que estaba enamorada de Ino. – remolacha con gafas, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me preguntó, yo lo miré secamente, oh… ahora si se venía a preocupar de lo que yo hiciese y lo que no, ahora si me quería escuchar y no como la noche anterior que sólo quería ver la cara de frustración de mi tío, ahora si quería hablar conmigo, su cara se veía tan tranquila, que me desesperaba – no sé, no te debe interesar – caminé a lo largo de él, esperando que me siguiera, esperando que se dignara a llevarme a aquel plantel, pero lo que recibí por respuesta, fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su respiración chocando contra mi cuello – sabes… éste puede ser la ultima vez que nos veamos, remolacha – dijo, yo ni me inmuté, no dije nada, me estremecí, pero mi orgullo era mas grande, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que me hacía, no estaba de acuerdo con que se acercase a mí cuando se le diese la gana, no me agradaba que él, estuviese allí y que las palabras que dijo… fueran ciertas – claro… ya cumpliste tu cometido. Ya me mostraste… a mi tío en su trabajo… dime suigetsu ¿tu estabas conmigo simplemente para mostrarme aquello? ¿Todo lo habías planeado? – él acercó su boca a mi oído – al principio no, pero después me di cuenta… quien eras, después… yo… quise que él fuese humillado, como lo hizo conmigo – dijo, y no entendía, ¿al principio? Realmente no entendía – lo que pasa… es que tu tío me contrató para… unos negocios. Al principio me trató digamos que bien, pero por algunas razones… yo… empecé a alejarme de eso. Así que por eso me estaba buscando, por eso fue que aquella vez llegué así, por no hacerle un favor, se que suena de película, pero es verdad – me mofé de sus estupideces, si bien, él mismo lo decía, eso parecía mas bien sacado de una película de ficción que de cualquier otra cosa, me parecía ilógico – entonces… te querías acostar conmigo por eso, para "humillar" a mi tío, ja, que lastima me das – me solté de su agarre y salí de aquel lugar, esperando que se dignara a llevarme, pero… apareció otra persona, u otras personas – hola…Karin – escuché la voz de ella, de Ino, y claro junto a ella estaba su novio. Si cuando estaba con Suigetsu, se me había dañado el día, viendo a Ino junto al imbecil de Sai, me puso peor – hola – dije secamente bajando las escaleras, esperando a Suigetsu, que por fin hacía acto de presencia, ella lo miró a él, él la saludó con cortesía y lo mismo hizo con Sai – vamos – dije secamente y el atendió mis ordenes.

Apenas llegamos me encontré con Juugo, le conté todo, le dije cada cosa que había visto, lo que había sentido, pero él no me dijo nada, su rostro parecía tan calmado, que me dio rabia, se suponía que me debía entender, que me debía comprender, que debía estar igual o peor que yo, pero… no, estaba tan concentrado viendo el suelo que parecía como si no me escuchase. Me levanté de ese lugar, estaba tan indignada, realmente a nadie le importaba….

Mi tío fue a verme, pero… no quise hablarle, lo ignoré, ignoré a todos, me concentré en mi aparente pesadilla.

Al llegar de nuevo a mi apartamento, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que allí se encontraba Ino, esperándome – Karin… ¿Por qué sigues con ese chico? – preguntó, y realmente no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada – anoche te estuve esperando y me encuentro que llegas con otro, dime, Karin… ¿él es tu novio? – preguntó, yo la miré, realmente no quería pelear – ino, déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie – dije, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado – karin… así de cansada estas, así de cansada te dejó ese tipo, que ya no quieres hablarme – no creo que eso fuese una pregunta, eso era una afirmación, me estaba condenando sin saber los motivos – Ino lárgate – dije secamente, mostrándole amablemente, con mi mano la salida – ¿quieres que me vaya para estar con él? – Ya estaba cruzando la línea – me dices que termine con Sai, pero tú consigues a otro… o dime ¿ya lo tenías? – realmente se estaba pasando, ella no sabía nada, no tenía derecho a opinar, ella no era absolutamente nadie (en aquel momento) para venir y decirme que estaba bien o que estaba mal – Ino… vete de mi apartamento…onegai – insistí, pero ella negó con su cabeza, realmente me dio rabia, estaba que explotaba, que reventaba – dime karin… - realmente no aguantaba sus palabras, no la aguantaba a ella – ¡Dije que te fueras! – si, no aguanté e hice que se fuera de mi casa, mi vida se estaba pudriendo, lentamente, por culpa de él. Bueno… realmente era culpa mía, realmente era yo… la culpable, realmente era yo la egoísta, era igual a él, los dos éramos unos completos egoístas.

Esos días, no supe nada de él, nada de Ino, nada de nada, mi egocentrismo fue creciendo, mi manía de ser el centro del mundo empeoró. Me sentía la victima de todos…, y como me equivocaba, porque el mundo no iba a parar y retroceder porque yo lo pidiese… eso no se puede, pero mi infantil forma de ser, no me dejaba ver las cosas claras.

Trataba mucho peor a las personas que inocentemente se me acercaban, no le hablaba a Juugo sinceramente, mi lado malvado había salido a flote. Observaba con desprecio a todos, en especial a las parejas felices de novios, en especial a Haruno y a Uchiha, – "si tan sólo yo estuviese con él y no esa niñita… de seguro sería feliz" – pensaba, pero, me equivocaba, como podía ser feliz con alguien que aunque me hiciese babear… jamás llegaría a amar.

Una semana, dos semanas completas estuve en ese estado, inmersa en mis pensamientos, en mí.

Hasta que una noche, no me importó, ya no me importaba nada, iba a disfrutar todo… cada cosa del mundo, cada trivialidad, si Ino no venía y estaba enojada me encontraría a otro o a otra a quien demostrarle mis encantos, si Juugo no me escuchaba como yo quería que me escuchase buscaría a otro, si mi tío era un completo baboso, buscaría uno peor, buscaría en quien refugiarme al menos por una noche, al menos ahogaría mi angustia y mi dolor… al menos dejaría de pensar en Suigetsu.

Me coloqué una minifalda, una blusa ceñida a mi perfecto cuerpo, tacones, dejé mi cabello suelto, mi cara bien maquillada, escondiendo todo el dolor, me puse los lentes de contacto, despejé cada pensamiento que me provocaba llorar, y simplemente salí de mi casa, a uno de los bares cercanos… si, era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, era viernes, 10:30 de la noche…

Entré a aquel bar, hablé con un par de chicos, me enfermaba su hedor a tabaco, pero… de alguna u otra forma, me estaba divirtiendo.

No bebí mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para empezar a hablar concientemente de mi vida, ante extraños, claro, omitiendo mi amor por ella y mi reciente pasión por él. Estaba bailando con uno de ellos, luego con el otro y así hasta que me aburrí.

Eran las 2:00 a.m. jamás me había quedado hasta aquella hora en un bar, completamente sola junto a unos completos desconocidos. Me despedí de ellos y salí de aquel lugar, estaba bien… pero al tiempo, me sentía mareada. No había llevado mi carro, debía conseguir un taxi a esa hora.

Escuché atrás de mí una voz, era uno de los chicos con quien había compartido una copa, él se acercó mí, se notaba que estaba bien borracho, me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo ha su cuerpo, intentó besarme, pero lastimosamente no lo dejé acercarse, sentía repulsión, asco, sentía todo menos comodidad. Lo empujé lejos de mí, haciendo que se lastimara con la pared, su mirada se fijó en mí, creo que no estaba muy contento que digamos, quería correr de allí, pero estaba tan mareada, que preferí gritar, era tan patética. Él me miró y sonrió socarronamente, se volvió a levantar y me miró, ¿Qué pecado había cometido, para que Dios me tratase así? – Aléjate… onegai – intenté caminar lo mas rápido posible, pero sus manos no me dejaron, él me tomó del codo y me atrajo hacía él – ven… vamos a disfrutar un ratito – ese hombre estaba completamente ebrio, y yo, completamente asustada, ¿era mi impresión o todos querían violarme? Lo intenté alejar varias veces, luché por que me dejase, pero no, no lo hacía. Mis lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, quería correr, quería huir… pero no podía, realmente el castillo que alguna vez había formado, donde mi príncipe encantado venía a rescatarme, se estaba pudriendo… lenta y cruelmente – oye… te dijo que la dejaras – escuché la voz de Suigetsu, por un momento volví a pensar que él era mi ángel guardián o algo por el estilo – ve y métete en tus asuntos – dijo el joven, acercándose cada vez mas a mí, pero Suigetsu no lo dejó, le pegó con toda la intención de hacerle daño. Me tomó suavemente, mientras me dirigía con cuidado a algún lugar. Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero era imposible, estaba muy mareada – cálmate – me dijo y suavemente me montó en su moto – ven… te llevaré a casa – no supe que hacer… si hacerle caso o simplemente alejarme lo mas posible de él… realmente no supe que hacer en aquel momento – déjame… en paz – el posó una de sus manos en mis cabellos, lo acarició como si yo fuese lo mas importante en su vida – ven… vamos – él se montó en la moto yo me recosté en su espalda, para intentar pasar por unos instantes aquel mareo, que me quedé dormida en su calida y varonil espalda.

Al siguiente día, me desperté en una cama diferente a la mía, pero de todas formas, conocida, era la cama de él, de suigetsu, me levanté suavemente, intentando calmar cualquier mareo y/o ganas de caerme. Salí de su habitación y lo vi, acostado en un incomodo sofá, caminé hasta donde él, me agaché a su altura y contemplé por unos instantes su belleza, sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro, los acomodé con parsimonia, contemplé por unos instantes su boca, tan provocativa, luego su rostro, se veía tan bien cuando dormía… era un completo espectáculo para mi corazón. Él empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, yo me alejé lo mas posible y me volví a parar, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si estuviese escudriñando su cuerpo, su rostro – ¡ahhhhhhh! Ohayou – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá – llévame a mi casa – dije secamente, él sonrió y se levantó – si, pero mas tarde… ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – No sé qué me hizo ese hombre, pero no protesté ante su propuesta, quizás era con el cinismo con que me trataba o su forma tan despectiva de decir las cosas – haz lo que sea – dije y me incorporé en el sofá. No lo podía negar, mi corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora. Él se acercó de nuevo a mí, se agachó a mi altura y acercó sus labios a los míos, causando un simple roce – karin… ¿Quién era ese tío de anoche? – yo negué con mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos, tratando de despejar un poco la mente – no…no sé – él acarició mi rostro y luego intentó besarme, pero yo lo alejé de mí, aún seguía indignada por aquello, por usarme – tu misión ya acabó, ya humillaste a mi tío… no sé por qué tienes que seguir intentando llevarme a la cama – él se rió, y se volvió a acercar a mí, acarició mis cabellos, luego mi rostro – simplemente quería probar de nuevo tus labios – lo miré fijamente… sus ojos se mezclaban perfectamente con los míos, tomé su rostro con mis dos manos, ¿a quién iba a engañar?... yo también lo deseaba besar. – No sabes cuanto te detesto – dije, él me miró fijamente y se rió mientras sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Él se apoderó de ellos, dejé que su lengua explorase mi boca y jugué un rato con sus cabellos.

Unos segundos después el se separó de mí y me miró fijamente…. No supe que decir, aquella mirada era diferente a las que alguna vez él me daba – karin… te amo – mi corazón pareció parar por algunos instantes, un color carmín invadió mi rostro. Me alejé lo mas que pude… ¿Cómo creerle? Sonreí simplemente para mí, era una sonrisa amarga – eres un mentiroso… por eso te odio – dije, él se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda – no te miento… te digo que te amo – dijo… yo sonreí levemente, lo encaré de nuevo y me acerqué – entonces… ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? – él se acercó de nuevo, me plantó un tierno y suave beso, bajó suavemente una tira de mi blusa, besó mi piel, mi hombro, yo intenté alejarme… pero no pude, era tan placentero sentir sus besos allí que preferí quedarme – hoy… quédate – dijo, volvió sus labios a los míos, cerré los ojos, pensando que esa mentira podía llegar a ser cierta. Suavemente me separé de él – no – dije, él no dijo nada y simplemente se despegó y caminó hasta la cocina – creo que… ya está el desayuno – si, quizás él me pudiese prometer el cielo, pero… prometer es muy diferente de cumplir, las palabras, como dije anteriormente… son simples palabras.

Al llegar a mi casa, él se auto invitó, cosa que no me agradó para nada. Se acomodó en un asiento – vete… no tienes nada que hacer aquí – dije, él sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a mí – quiero estar junto a ti… me agrada tu compañía – dijo, yo bufé ante aquella estupidez – largo de mi casa – dije secamente mientras le mostraba la salida. Él salió de allí y por fin me tranquilicé. Me bañé, cambié de ropa y me puse a pensar… aún seguía resentida con él, pero… no lo podía sacar de mi mente, ni de mi corazón… ¿Qué debía hacer? Me quería vengar, pero… quería estar a su lado, lo odiaba y de tanto odiarlo, de tanto pasar ratos junto a él, después de escucharlo decir 'Karin te amo', mi corazón no resistía mas, era tan fuerte la supuesta pasión que yo le tenía que cualquier otra cosa… era tan sublime aquel sentimiento, que poco a poco había puesto el amor que sentía por Ino en un segundo plano.

Iba a salir, pero… él se encontraba allí, sentado al pie de la puerta – ¡Suigetsu! – me sentía rara… él se había quedado allí, sentado, esperando a que yo saliese. Él se levantó y me miró fijamente – Karin… ¿podemos hablar? – le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero no fui capaz, era exasperante estar viéndolo allí, esperándome, era… un sentimiento completamente raro. No se parecía a la necesidad de estar con Ino, de contarle mi vida o de tener sus labios junto a los míos…, era diferente… era la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de sentirme amada por otra persona, por un hombre – creo… que no tengo nada de que hablar contigo – dije, pero su cuerpo se posó en frente mío, sus manos tomaron mis muñecas con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme – ¿eres demasiado boba como para entender que sigues siendo un ser humano? – No entendí sus palabras, no entendí absolutamente nada – ¿eres tan egoísta como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento? – sus manos comenzaron a hacerme daño, le sostuve la mirada… sostuve mi orgullo – Suigetsu… por favor… déjame en paz – dije, pero no hizo nada, me seguía teniendo de la misma manera, con el mismo ímpetu – dime – chasqueé mi lengua… él era tan persistente como yo, era tan único y eso me encantaba… realmente él me hipnotizaba – ya te lo dije, déjame en paz, lagartija – él sonrió y acercó su boca a la mía, en ese instante no me importaba nada, ni que Ino viviese al lado o si mi tío me viese. Me aferré a su cuerpo y le besé, dejé que su boca explorase la mía, dejé que me volviese a besar, con una intensidad mayor a lo que pedía. De nuevo dejé que su boca explorase junto a la mía el 7mo cielo, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, su boca comenzó a bajar lentamente a lo largo de mi garganta, yo acariciaba tranquilamente sus cabellos. Lentamente él se fue despegando de mí – Suigetsu… te odio, pero te debo un favor… ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté divertidamente, olvidándome por completo de que era su culpa que me sintiese tan mal – quiero besarte – dijo, suavemente me empezó a entrar de nuevo a mi apartamento. Cerró la puerta y seguimos besándonos.

Dejé que su cuerpo aplastara al mió, que se juntase tanto que no se pudiese separar – te odio…te odio – dije, pero no pareció afectarle aquellas palabras, él me seguía besando, seguía tan ocupado recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios, que no le importaba lo que yo dijese. Besó primero mi garganta, mi cuello, lo marcó con sus dientes, delineando cada parte de éste – Suigetsu – él me miró y me sonrió – dime, remolacha – yo sonreí amargamente, aún no podía creer en sus palabras, aún no podía creer que me amase, un día sólo me usa y al siguiente profesa amor, que gran mentira… que gran y degradante mentira – yo… no te amo, yo amo a Ino, lo siento – me despegué de él. Le mentí, claro que le mentí, yo no estaba pensando en Ino en aquel momento, yo estaba pensando en mí – entonces…. – pensé que se iba a rendir o que me iba a obligar a hacer algo que yo no quería, pero… prefería que fuese la primera – entonces dime que no me amas, dímelo – me dijo sosteniéndome, mirándome fijamente – no. Te odio… te odio, eres de lo peor… simplemente déjame – él se separó de mí. Y luego se fue…, simplemente se fue…, cuanto dolor, cuanta tristeza… se estaba acumulando en mi corazón.

Necesitaba a Ino, necesitaba alguien que me acompañara en mi triste desesperación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ojala que les haya gustado mucho, estaré esperando sus reviews con ansias… gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo día.

Atte: Midori


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

**Capitulo 8:**

Si bien, yo me sentía muy mal, no se que me había pasado, me había dejado llevar por las caricias y los besos de él, no podía creer que me arrepintiera de haberme fijado en el.

Ella era una tonta, él era un imbecil… y yo… ya ni sabía que sentía. Sé que fue por orgullo que lo hice, sé que fue por miedo, sé que tenía miedo de ser usada.

Los días siguieron iguales, nada bueno para ver, nada bueno que hacer. Mi vida se iba volviendo cada vez mas triste, mas dolorosa, ya me había hecho la cruel idea que todo lo que tenía era gracias a los negocios sucios que llevaba mi tío, ya sabía que Ino seguía con Sai, ya sabía que yo había sido usada por Suigetsu y ya sospechaba sobre lo que podía llegar a sentir si no lo dejaba de ver en mis pensamientos.

Una que otra vez, veía mi sofá y me sentaba allí, sentía un vacío total, sentía como si mi vida dependiese de él, me refiero, a Suigetsu.

Una que otra vez, quise ir a su barrio, ya sabía por donde irme, pero… tenía miedo, tenía ganas de quedarme sentada y sola… como siempre.

Ino…. no volví a saber de ella por varios días, no me llamaba, no me hablaba, pero no entiendo por qué su indiferencia me daba lo mismo. Ya lo que ella dijese, lo que ella hiciese, me daba lo mismo… ya no me interesaba estar allí, sufriendo…llorando porque no estuviese conmigo…, ya el deseo de tenerla, se había pasado, pero… también es imposible olvidarse de un día para otro de un amor… de hacía ya años.

Esa vez, lloré… lloré de nuevo, como cuando no la tenía, lloré sin razón alguna, lloré por ser como soy, lloré por que mi vida siempre era de lo peor, siempre…siempre…

Una noche, de un viernes, estaba llegando de la universidad, cuando la vi, la vi entrando a su casa, nuestros ojos por algunos instantes se conectaron, pero ella desvió su mirada y yo seguí mi camino, ella no se veía enojada, se veía confundida, pero no la puedo juzgar… yo estaba igual, estaba en otro mundo… estaba peor que cualquier otra persona. Había dejado iniciado a suigetsu, había quedado iniciada yo, porque yo también quería estar con él, pero el miedo que me invadió aquella vez… era cruel y dolía, dolía saber que quizás lo que él estaba haciendo era producto de una sucia venganza por mi tío, pero yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuera así, es mas yo ni sabía en que trabajaba…

Siempre me recordaba mentalmente que… que… detrás que esta apariencia de mujer fuerte, de mujer que no siente, de mujer que no le importa nada sino ella misma, me recordé que seguía siendo un ser humano, me recordé que lloraba, me recordé que lo amaba, que la amaba… que sin ellos no era nada, que sin ellos… yo era una persona mas… del montón.

Esa noche entré a mi apartamento, me recosté en aquel sofá y prendí el televisor, no había nada bueno que ver… no había nada bueno… pero de todas formas… de todas formas lo dejé, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no quería estudiar, no quería salir, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería quedarme dormida como siempre lo acostumbro, quería soñarlo a él… quería soñarla a ella, quería tenerlos a los dos, no quería elegir y mucho menos quería quedarme sin alguno de los dos…

Cuando me cansé, fui a acostarme, no pensé que los viernes fueran tan aburridores… no pensé nunca eso…

Me cambié de ropa y me puse una pijama, peiné mi cabello y retiré mis gafas de mi rostro… y ya cuando me disponía a dormir… sonó el timbre… como odiaba que cuando ya me iba a dormir timbrasen, pero… tenía la esperanza de que fuera Ino, tenía la esperanza que fuera ella, pero cuando abrí me encontré con Suigetsu…

Tanto intentar olvidarlo para tenerlo al frente mió…. –hola – dijo, yo lo miré y al instante que nuestros ojos se cruzaron… en aquel instante…, mis mejillas cambiaron drásticamente de color – ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté mientras desviaba mi mirada – nada, simplemente quería verte – dijo, intenté cerrarle la puerta en la cara, no deseaba verlo, no deseaba amarlo… no quería pensar en el amor, no quería llorar mas estando a su lado, no quería amar a nadie mas, a nadie…. – oye… simplemente quería verte… ¿está mal quererte ver? – lo miré fijamente, me guardé el dolor de mi garganta, me tragué todo lo que sentía – no, tú no puedes – intenté de nuevo cerrar la puerta, pero fue imposible, sus manos envolvieron mis muñecas y me atrajeron hacia su cuerpo – yo hago lo que quiera – dijo y ferozmente se posesionó de mi boca, me hizo daño… pero ese dolor que me produjo fue una exquisita caricia.

Me quedé meditando por unos segundos, mientras su boca se comía la mía. Era placentero estar junto a él, era dulce y exquisito probar sus labios, probarlo a él, era un dulce placer que invadía mi cuerpo, era dejarme llevar por la relajante corriente…

Suavemente él se fue despegando de mí, me miró, aquella mirada de amor combinada con pasión, era dulce y al tiempo atractivo… era la mejor droga que cualquier persona pudiese probar – Karin… sabes que te amo, lo sabes… ahora dime… ¿tu me amas? – me dijo, ¿mentirle? ¿Decirle que no lo amaba? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo? – Yo…yo… ya te lo dije, yo amo a Ino – dije mientras mis ojos se centraban en el piso, prefería bajar la mirada, prefería dejar las cosas así que ponerme a temblar por él, prefería que todo lo que habíamos comenzado durante ese poco tiempo se acabase. Yo no estaba de ánimos para aguantarme ser un juguete, porque en mi mente siempre estaba presente aquella imagen, aquella sonrisa malévola que me mostraba la supuesta verdad de mi tío.

Una de sus manos fue levantándome la cabeza, fui dejando de ver el suelo, fui viendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas, su torso cubierto por la tela de su ropa, sus hombros, su barbilla, su boca, su nariz y por ultimo miré aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos los que me miraban fijamente, los que me estudiaban sin pudor alguno – dímelo – dijo. Yo me perdí en aquellas perlas, era doloroso amar, amar duele, pero mas me dolía que yo realmente me había enamorado de un hombre que no me pertenecía, que no me merecía, se suponía que a mi me gustaban los chicos como Sasuke Uchiha, me gustaban las personas como Ino, y Suigetsu no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, Suigetsu era un pequeño mocoso que no sabía absolutamente nada de mí, que creía que yo era un objeto y eso… eso me gustaba – Suigetsu…por favor – le supliqué pero él fue llevándome dentro de mi casa, cerró la puerta y se paró de nuevo enfrente de mí.

Contemplé por unos instantes su rostro y no me resistí, lo besé de nuevo, beso, tras beso… una dulce y enfermiza obsesión.

Su lengua se juntó con la mía, me aferré lo más posible a su cuerpo, me aferré lo más posible a él, sintiéndome en el más dulce y calido paraíso. Se despegó un poco de mí y me miró fijamente – no haré nada que no quieras- crueles palabras, esas palabras tan dulces tan finas, tan antiguas… oh… dulce pasión, dulce amor, necesitaba estar a su lado, lo necesitaba mucho…. – entonces… no te vayas – era uno de mis momentos de debilidad, me derretí por él, me derretí por estar a su lado, me derretí al sentir de nuevo su lengua danzando con la mía.

Sus manos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo, lo tocaron como si fuera una dulce porcelana, inquebrantable. Enmarcaron mi contorno, dibujaron círculos invisibles por todo mi cuerpo, fueron bajando, recorrieron toda mi espalda, después volvieron a subir y me pegó mucho mas a su cuerpo, lo sentí tan cerca, tan parte de mí, no me quería separar, no me quería quitar de allí, quería estar a su lado, quería besarlo.

Su boca se fue separando de la mía, pero sin dejar de tocar mi piel; su lengua bajó con descaro y cinismo por mi garganta, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiese explorarla con más facilidad, y así lo hizo, sus besos fueron bajando por toda mi garganta, llegando al comienzo de mi escaso escote. De nuevo se devolvió y posesionó su boca encima de la mía, sus labios apretaron dulcemente los míos, y después besó mi mejilla y siguió hasta toparse con el lóbulo de mi oreja. La acarició con parsimonia, la delineó con una tremenda delicadeza, que me puse a temblar, temblar de pura y absoluta pasión.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, fui delineando con uno de mis dedos su brazo; con otra mano empecé a vagar por dentro de su camiseta, realmente nunca me imaginé poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo, yo estaba tan convencida que simplemente amaba a Ino, estaba convencida que mi corazón le pertenecía a ella, pero, era mentira, mi corazón no le pertenecía sólo a ella, le pertenecía a Suigetsu, yo le pertenecía a Suigetsu, ya tenía una marca de él en mi cuello, en mi corazón, en todo mi cuerpo. Pero… yo, yo ya no era de Ino, ella y yo habíamos terminado, o eso era lo que creía… aunque por mucho que lo negara, por mucho que mi sobre potencia, por mucho que mi ego centrismo no lo admitiese, ella era aún muy importante para mí.

Gemí y volví al mundo real cuando sentí una de las manos de él recorriendo el contorno de mis piernas, adentrándose por mis muslos, fue subiendo mas su mano, mientras degustaba la piel de mis hombros… lentamente fue llegando hasta la tela del short de la pijama, me sonrojé y me estremecí un poco, nunca nadie excepto aquellos violadores los cuales no quería recordar me habían tocado de aquella manera.

Suavemente fue retirando una tras otra las tiras de la camisa de mi vestuario, las fue retirando mientras besaba cada parte expuesta de mi cuerpo. Mi camisa fue a parar al suelo, dejándome así sin nada, mi pecho quedó expuesto ante sus ojos, ante él. Lentamente sus manos se posaron en ellos y los empezaron a tocar tímidamente, su lengua siguió bajando y recorriendo sutilmente mi pecho, hasta llegar a uno de estos, el cual probó sin decoro alguno.

No puedo decir que él era una bestia, no podía decir que él era un imbecil, ya que no era cierto, él no era un imbecil en aquel momento. Yo era la boba, la tonta, la estúpida que se había dejado convencer de eso… de besarlo, de tocarlo, de dejarme tocar por aquellas expertas manos que me hacían suspirar, gemir y jadear…

Mis manos fueron retirando su camiseta, aquella prenda se juntó con la mía, así ambos podíamos estar en las mismas condiciones.

Él fue llevándome al suelo, sin dejarme lastimar, con un amor intenso e impresionante, parecía mentira todo lo que estábamos viviendo, pensaba que simplemente era un cruel y dulce sueño, un dulce sabor a dolor y a pasión.

Su lengua jugueteó con cada uno de mis pezones, mientras yo no podía aguantar aquel sabor a pasión. Fue bajando lentamente, dejando un camino de apasionados besos. Jugó con mi ombligo y fue ajando hasta toparse con el elástico de mi short… él me dedicó una cínica, apasionada y juguetona mirada, mientras iba bajando lentamente con sus dientes mi pantalón. Me puse de diversos colores, quería seguir pero tenía mucho miedo…, un miedo que fue desapareciendo cuando sentí su boca perdida en mis muslos, pausadamente sus besos recorrieron la extensión de mis delicadas piernas, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, con la cual se deleitó por encima de mi ropa interior…

Era dulce y placentero aquel placer, jamás lo había sentido, y me agradaba, sobre todo porque era él quien me lo hacía sentir. Sus manos se posesionaron alrededor de mis caderas y sus dedos pulgares se fueron introduciendo al interior de mi única prenda, para después dejarla con el resto. Cruel y desalmado placer, como odiaba sentirme así con él.

Lentamente su boca se posicionó de nuevo allí, sentí como su lengua se apoderaba de todo mí ser, de todo yo, haciéndome estremecer y temblar por aquella forma tan inigualable de mostrarme el paraíso.

Cuando finalizó su acción, él me miró fijamente y me besó de nuevo, haciéndome sentir mi sabor…

Unos segundos después el se acomodó encima mió, llevó mis manos a su pantalón y con cautela, lo fui quitando, me sentía tan extasiada, tan llena de pasión…, que se me olvidó que entre él y yo, realmente no había nada. O si, si había algo… algo que era muy difícil para mí admitirlo.

Cuando el resto de su ropa estaba junto a la mía, él me besó y acarició con dulzura mis cabellos, los cuales se esparcían en el frío suelo.

Nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron y él se fue enterrando lentamente dentro de mí, sin causarme mucho daño, sólo algunas lágrimas las cuales se asomaron pero no cayeron. Él besó mis labios, mis mejillas, todo mi ser lo besó… para que almenos por unos segundos yo olvidase aquel sufrimiento, aquel cruel y maldito sufrimiento….

Cuando él rompió con aquel sello que implicaba mi inocencia, mis lágrimas se derramaron y cayeron alrededor de mis mejillas… pero él las besó y las tomó como si tratase del mejor vino del mundo.

Esperó unos minutos antes de empezarse a mover, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras yo respiraba su mismo aire, mientras ese momento que compartíamos juntos se iba convirtiendo en el mejor momento de mi vida…

Al principio fue lento, pausado… tranquilo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, conforme pasaba cada segundo, nuestros cuerpos necesitaban más, pedían más…

Sus movimientos se agilizaron, mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cadera y sentí, sentí tocar el 7mo cielo junto a él. Grité desesperada una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba y él en respuesta me besó y me marcó con su dulce esencia…

Me quedé por unos momentos meditando, de nuevo había caído muy bajo, mucho, pero lo extraño era que no me arrepentía, me gustaba estar con él, me gustaba sentirlo, me gustaba su sonrisa, su cinismo, todo. Al carajo Ino, al carajo Sai y Sasuke… yo amaba completamente a Suigetsu, aunque él fuera la peor rata de alcantarilla.

Él se separo de mí y se acostó a un lado, me acomodó encima de su pecho mientras ambos quedamos mirando el techo – Karin, te amo – dijo, yo sonreí de soslayo besé su pecho – y yo a ti – dije…

Pero, por algo dirán que las personas somos débiles, que caemos en el mismo error, una y otra y otra vez…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien… aquí hice lo que pude por crear un buen lemon, pero… les digo que no soy muy buena con ellos, ya que no llevo mucha experiencia…

Pero avísenme si no les gusta algo o no soy clara con algo, recibo, quejas, opiniones y etc.… y muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por leer este fic…

atte.: Midori H.


	9. Chapter 9

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba un poco ocupada, espero que les guste este capitulo…

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba un poco ocupada, espero que les guste este capitulo…

**Capitulo 9no:**

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí por primera vez e los brazos de un hombre, como decirlo, me sentí tan bien, me sentí tan feliz estando a su lado, que parecía como si mi corazón desease salir de mi pecho.

Miré su rostro tan pasivo, miré sus labios, aún no podía creer que él era mi dueño, el único hombre que había sido capaz de hacerme sentir mujer, el único hombre que hacía que mi corazón estallase en pasión. Suigetsu era mi hombre… al que yo amaba.

Me levanté de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, planté un suave y dulce beso en sus labios y me fui a bañar…

Al salir de la ducha, me cambié y me puse algo ligero de ropa, yo tenía una gran pregunta después de todo esto… ¿realmente Suigetsu me amaba? ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Ino?... todas esas preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente… todas esas preguntas hacían que me sintiera cada vez peor, me sentía tan devastada, tan mal… que quizás todo lo de la noche anterior me parecía un simple sueño… un triste sueño…

Unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaron con colarse por entre mis ojos, pero ninguna se derramó… me sentía mal, había engañado a Ino… de una forma única, la había engañado con alguien que no se le podía comparar a ella, no se le podía comparar en nada… ah… Ino… Suigetsu… ¿a quien elegir?

Me senté en mi querido sofá, degusté con mis manos el suave material que lo cubría… miré de nuevo mi casa… y me sentí triste… todo lo que tenía… todo lo que estaba a mi lado… en otras palabras no me pertenecía…

Ese hermoso lugar donde me hospedaba…ese enorme apartamento, a lo que se supone que puedo llamar hogar, no era mío, era de mi tío. La ropa no la había comprado con mi dinero… sino con el de Orochimaru, nada de lo que tenía me pertenecía… nada… ni siquiera Suigetsu, pensé que de seguro al levantarse me dejaría, prometería que volvería pero no sería así… o eso era lo que pensaba.

Sentí una calida sensación en mi piel, al sentir la boca de Suigetsu en mi cuello, mientras sus brazos me abrazaban… ¿amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Qué era lo que me hacía sentir el baboso ese?...

- buenos días, remolacha – escuché como me llamaba y simplemente sonreí….

- no tan bien como tú…. – dije, él me proporcionó un dulce y casto beso en la boca – ¿te vas a quedar? – pregunté, él simplemente negó con su cabeza, sentí que el mundo se venía encima… de seguro ya había acabado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer… de seguro ya se había olvidado de que yo existía

- Karin, voy a volver por la noche… es solo que tengo algunos asuntos que atender – dijo de nuevo, yo sonreí tristemente mientras asentía con la cabeza – cuando vuelva, si quieres podemos salir a algún lugar… el que tu desees – dijo, yo lo miré y sonreí amargamente ¿mi novio? ¿Mi hombre? ¿Qué era él para mí?

- yo quiero quedarme aquí… junto a ti – dije, él sonrió, bastaba con que ladeara su boca para hacerme sentir feliz, con esa forma tan única de sonreír, esa manera tan única de hacerme desearlo…. ¿me estaba enamorando?... yo creo que ya lo estaba, yo creo que ese hombre me había hecho algo… yo creo que nunca hubiese sido tan feliz, si no hubiese estado a su lado… junto a él, sentía muchas cosas, mas de las que sentía con Ino…

El tiempo se fue lentamente, parecían horas los segundos….

A las 3:30… p.m. salí a comprar algo de comer, no tenía ganas de cocinar, aunque estaba muy feliz, pero quería descansar, quería sentirme de nuevo la reina de todo el mundo…

Al salir, me encontré frente a frente con mi tío, él me estaba esperando… y yo… no quería hablar con él.

- Karin – dijo, yo simplemente le miré y endurecí mi rostro, mostrándole indiferencia – necesito hablar contigo – dijo, yo bufé molesta y simplemente lo miré despectivamente

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté sin deseos, no quería hablarle, no deseaba estar con él, no quería que se me dañara el día – no tengo todo el día – dije, él simplemente asintió

- mira… Karin, yo te juro que no… era mi intencion mostrarte en lo que trabajo… pero… pero… ese maldito… fue quien te lo mostró… sabes que jamás haría que te enteraras de eso, sabes que te quiero como una hija, me odié cuando te vi allí, con tus ojos inundados de lagrimas… lo siento – dijo… yole miré y sonreí amargamente

- no me importa… solo necesito terminar la universidad… luego me iré de tu lado y lo sabes. No soy tu hija, simplemente te encargas de la empresa de papá… sabes que algún día la reclamaré… lo sabes… no me interesa, te la regalo si quieres… no me importa nada – dije lo mas tranquila que pude, y caminé directamente a mi carro – y por cierto… Suigetsu no es un maldito… él es mi novio – subí a mi carro, conteniendo las ganas de ver la expresión de mi tío, de seguro se estaba revolcando de la cólera, de seguro se sentiría tan miserable….

Al volver, apenas eran las 4: 45 p.m. aún era muy temprano, si el baboso iba a ir a mi casa de seguro sería a las 8 o 9 de la noche.

Subí tranquilamente, llegué a mi apartamento, me dispuse a entrar, pero una voz, muy familiar me llamó.

- Karin – era Ino, sentí… mucho al escuchar de nuevo su tierna y dulce voz, me sentí… feliz, me sentí triste y muy confundida…

- hola, Ino – sonreí y la volteé a ver, ella estaba hermosa como siempre, y mi corazón latió fuertemente al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules como el mar…

- quiero hablar contigo – mencionó, yo simplemente le miré y asentí con calma – ven… entra – dijo, yo guardé de nuevo mis llaves y las puse en mi bolso.

Al entrar me sentí como cuando estábamos juntas, me sentí… feliz de estar a su lado, me sentí única…. Ella me invitó a sentarme. Todo parecía un sueño, nunca habíamos usado tanto formalismo entre las dos, jamás, eso no se podía… era mentira, eso parecía un devastador sueño

- karin… yo… lo que quiero decir es que…. – calló y me dedico una sonrisa, de las cuales solía dedicarme, pensé que el tiempo se detenía… sentí que mi corazón se detenía, yo la amaba, ella me amaba… el problema era que éramos mujeres y que ese amor que alguna vez nos profesamos, era una cruel y simple mentira… todo lo que estábamos pasando… era mentira… quizá el amor que sentíamos era falso, pero… ¿Cómo podíamos sentirlo?

- lo siento – dije, reviví el momento en que la eché de mi casa, lo reviví y me sentí fatal… yo la amaba, la quería… pero… sentía algo mas fuerte por mi querido Suigetsu

- no importa… de seguro tenías muchos problemas… yo lo siento, fui muy egoísta… pero… quería… quería decirte que… que…. – vi como sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus dulces ojos, miré como sus manos se apretaban fuertemente a su vestido – que te extraño… que quiero volverte a besar… quiero estar contigo de nuevo, como antes, quiero que estemos juntas… como lo habíamos prometido – dijo, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, mi corazón de nuevo palpitó a mil… no podía negarlo, yo también la extrañaba y mucho… muchísimo

-Ino… yo también te extrañé mucho – dije, ella sonrió dulcemente y se abalanzó contra mi cuerpo, sus labios buscaron impacientemente los míos, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, sus lagrimas descendieron lentamente alrededor de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Aquel beso… fue… sin sentido, sin sentimiento alguno, aquel amor que sentía por ella, ya no era el mismo, se había marchitado, se había ido a la basura… ya no le pertenecía a Ino, le pertenecia a mi querido Suigetsu.

Al finalizar nuestro beso, el celular de ella sonó, ella simplemente contestó. Supe que era Sai, al instante que ella se estremeció y salió de la sala, me morí de celos, me entristecí, pero… ya no era tan intensa aquella frustración, ya casi ni me importaba. Claro que dolía, a quien no le hubiese dolido… pero… ya ni me importaba, era como ver a Juugo hablar con otra mujer, al principio me sentía celosa, pero después… no me importaba… lo que yo sentía por Ino, quizá era solo amor hacia un amigo… cualquiera… pero… como me podía explicar que odiaba cuando no me besaba y lo besaba a él… ¿Cómo?

Ella volvió y se disculpó, me dijo que tenía que ir a verse con una "amiga"… me enojé, pero no quería que nuestra relación terminase de esa forma, nos acabábamos de reconciliar, no quería que terminase de una mala manera.

Fui a mi casa, me senté en un asiento cualquiera, me puse a pensar, ella o él… ¿Cuál? A ambos los amaba… pero a mi baboso le había dado algo muy importante, le había demostrado que lo amaba… aunque corría el riesgo de que él a mí no.

Esperé sentada allí, me sentí tan culpable, me sentí mal, debía terminar con ella o con él.

Recibí una llamada, era mi tío, me regañó, casi me mata… por salir con un pobretón como era el imbecil de Suigetsu. Simplemente callé, y al final, le restregué su trabajo, le restregué que era la persona menos indicada para decirme aquello… él no merecía mi perdón, pero como mi "nobleza" era tan grande le iba a volver a hablar.

Mi tío no dijo nada mas, simplemente me dijo que me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión.

Simplemente le colgué… no volví a contestar el teléfono, si era Juugo de seguro me llamaría al celular.

Suigetsu llegó a las 8:00 p.m., lo recibí con un dulce beso, él me consintió toda la noche, me quedé recostada en su regazo, mientras él acomodaba mis cabellos.

- Suigetsu – llamé, él simplemente me miró y me dio a entender que toda su atención estaba fija en mí – hoy vino mi tío – él hizo una cara de desagrado, pero no le di mucha importancia – le dije que eras mi novio – él sonrió maliciosamente, y me besó la frente….

- y que te dijo… de seguro que te alejaras de mí. – yo simplemente asentí, él bufó molesto, pero no le presté mucha atención. Me reí tristemente, mientras recordaba como Ino me había besado… para mí, un beso es muy importante…, pero… no se como expresarlo… no me sentía del todo culpable

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si, lo sé, quedó muy corto este capitulo, pero lastimosamente no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo mas largo… la próxima semana no podré actualizar, ya que tengo semana de exámenes, espero que les guste este capitulo, y vuelvo a decir gomenasai!!

Bien nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

Hola minna-san…

He vuelto con otro capitulo, espero que perdonen tanta tardanza, ya saben exámenes, otros fics, tareas, trabajos… y problemas que nunca faltan y por supuesto algo de vagancia de parte mía XP….

Aquí les dejo éste capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

Como saben, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pero este fic seee….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 10mo:**

Cuanto deseaba ser invisible, cuanto deseaba que nada de eso me estuviese pasando a mí. Enamorarme de mi mejor amiga y luego cuando se suponía que su corazón me pertenecía… dejarla a un lado, yo la amaba… si, pero desde el momento que había besado a Suigetsu… todo había cambiado.

En aquel momento estaba a su lado, él me envolvía dulcemente entre sus brazos, yo ya era feliz, amaba y me amaban, lastimosamente… jamás he creído que el amor dure para siempre…

Era de mañana, una mañana fría mas con él… se sentía tan placentera… tan única, tan feliz….

El tiempo junto a él se pasaba rápidamente…, mas cada momento que pasábamos parecía durar una completa eternidad…

¿Desde cuando yo amaba así?... ¿desde cuando me doblegaba por él…?

Por algunos instantes me volví a sentir viva… y quizás eso sea todo lo que tenga que decir… de nuestra larga historia, de cómo nos conocimos… de cómo nos amamos, mas sin embargo… a esta historia aún no le a tocado el fin de cuentos de hadas que cualquiera esperaría…

Si quizás todo hubiese terminado allí, si quizás Ino y yo hubiésemos dejado todo hasta ese punto de olvidarnos de la nuestra relación, de nuestro supuesto amor… de nuestra absurda pasión…. Tal vez así… yo… yo no… no hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo por aquel extraño amor que sentía por Suigetsu…

Esa mañana, el timbre sonó, la lagartija esa fue a abrir… y yo, como una idiota le permitía estar como quisiera en casa… o como él solía hacerlo… con una sola prenda…

No me importó… él ya era mi hombre, ya era parte de mi vida… no tenía que avergonzarme de que él abriera la puerta de mi casa…; lo que me avergonzaba era que… yo no era completamente suya… por mas que lo dijese, por mas que me acostase con él… por mas que le besase… yo… ¿yo que era?

- Remolacha… tu amiga te vino a visitar…- escuché su fría y altanera voz llamarme…. Había olvidado por completo… que una noche de copas… le había comentado todo sobre mi relación con Ino…

Salí de mi cuarto, estaba con la pijama de siempre y estaba digamos que medio presentable…. Ella me miraba tristemente, como si estuviese completamente decepcionada de mí… de lo que soy… yo también me decepcionaba…. De ser… de ser lo peor… de ser la persona más horrible en este mundo…

- Hola Ino… - ella me miró y simplemente me analizó de pies a cabeza… me sentía como una mentirosa… si alguna vez le había reclamado algo a ella… ya no era quien para hacerlo… me suponía que ella había pasado algo así como lo que estaba pasando en mi vida… - sigue… - dije, ella suspiró y miró con recelo a Suigetsu… - Nos puedes dejar solas… por favor… - dije, él simplemente asintió y se encerró en nuestro cuarto…

- veo… al fin de cuentas… él… es tu novio ¿o me equivoco?... o quizás me dirás que no tienes nada con él… después de lo que e visto…. ¿Qué me dirás?...

- No… no te diré nada… - Yo le miré, ella se veía demasiado triste…

-Te desconozco… -dijo, yo simplemente suspiré cansadamente… ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? – ayer apenas si… si volvimos y hoy… hoy te acuestas con él…

- Tú no tienes derecho a opinar… no sabes canto sufrí viéndote con Sai…

- Pues sabes… simplemente vine aquí a decirte… que ya terminé con él… porque… porque… realmente quería estar contigo… como alguna… como alguna vez me lo prometiste… como alguna vez lo prometimos…- me quedé muda, ¿sería cierto?...

Me tragué cada palabra que salió de mi boca… me tragué de nuevo aquel sufrimiento, mientras me ahogaba en la humillación…

-yo… yo…

- Karin… si aún... si aún queda algo entre tu y yo… ¿vendrías conmigo y lo dejarías?... – la observé… mi corazón paró en seco… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía todo lo planeado se derrumbaba…? Pero lo mismo pasaba con él, cada vez que se suponía que me quedaría junto a ella y él aparecía… todo se iba a la mismísima mierda…. ¿Qué hacer, Dios?

- No… no… lo sé – respondí, realmente no tenía ganas de pensar en nada…

Si alguna vez creí ser feliz… si alguna vez pensé que era feliz con el hecho de tener a alguien junto a mí, que velase mis sueños, que mirara por mí, que llenara el vacío que se aferraba a mi corazón… ¿Qué rayos me había pasado?... yo no dependía de nadie… yo podía ser feliz sin tener que pensar en él o en ella… yo podía ser feliz simplemente con ser yo misma…. Odiaba mi estado actual, odiaba mi vida completamente…

- Ino, ahora no quiero hablar… simplemente tengo muchos problemas en mi cabeza… déjame sola, por favor… - dije tristemente mientras toda aquella vergüenza que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo empezaba a dominarme...

- Claro… no hay problema, pero sabes… te amo… te amo… - sentí como sus labios se pegaban a mi frente, mis mejillas se colocaron de un rojo intenso mientras mi corazón intentaba salir de su sitio… ¿era yo tan inestable?... – adiós – escuche decir… mientras salía de nuevo… realmente el amor era para idiotas.

Entré de nuevo al cuarto, me senté a un lado de la cama, me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos, me quedé sin pensar… y al tiempo pensado sobre todo… todo lo que estaba viviendo… yo… yo era de lo peor… yo era una tonta que creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies… yo era de lo peor…

Sentí las manos de él acariciar mi cabello…

-¿Sucedió algo? – que pregunta mas idiota, caro que había sucedido algo… había pasado mucho… mucho mas de lo que mi mente pudiese llevar…

- ¿me amas? – pregunté, él se agachó a mi altura, me miró fijamente a los ojos

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? – yo intenté sonreírle, mas no pude, realmente estaba muy confundida, aún deseaba que fuera él quien me besase, que me tocase… que dejase miles de marcas en mi cuerpo… pero… quería que ella estuviese a mi lado, que me abrazara, que… que… me escuchara.

- lárgate de mi casa… déjame en paz… - dije, él no dijo nada y simplemente dejó de tocarme, se colocó su ropa y al los diez minutos… desapareció…

¿Qué estaba pensado yo de la vida?... ¿qué?

Salí de mi departamento, procuré no llamar a nadie… no quería saber de nada… ¿tanto había cambiado?

Caminé entre las personas, ya enserio, no quería pensar en nada.

Mi celular sonó, era de nuevo mi tío… me pidió que nos encontráramos en la cafetería que quedaba al frente de mi universidad… no protesté, no tenía fuerza alguna para decir no…

Al llegar, él ya se encontraba allí… me miró de nuevo, sabía que seguiría insistiendo con el tema de Suigetsu…

- Karin, sabes que te quiero como una hija… - ¿desde cuando me hablaba así?... como si yo fuese una idiota que no se daría cuenta de que algo traía debajo de las mangas… - sabes que nunca te he pedido nada mas que salgas bien en tus exámenes, simplemente eso… sabes que te quiero… pero… no quiero verte junto a ese idiota… nunca mas… porque sino…

- sino ¿Qué? Lo mataras, nos mataras… bah… yo no te tengo miedo, mira, él no es mejor ni peor que tú… no tienes derecho a decir algo sobre él…

- Tú realmente no lo conoces… ¿cierto?...- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro... – él es… un idiota, un ex subordinado… no sabes a cuanta gente le robó… no sabes todas las porquerías que ha hecho… no sabes con cuantas… mujeres se ha acostado…y se sigue acostando… - deseaba que se callara, deseaba que le dejara de echar leña al fuego…

- sabes… no me importa…. Es mi vida, yo hago con ella lo que quiera… yo hago lo que se me plazca… - dije y me levanté de mi puesto… pero él seguía allí, sentado, mirándome fijamente… como si no le importara nada…

- Tengo tu vida en mis manos… si decides irte con él… si lo haces… lárgate de mi apartamento, deja de solicitar mi ayuda para mantener tu vida y hazte una de verdad… - dijo, tal vez no pensé mas en aquel asunto, quizá me dejé llevar por la cólera que recorría mi cuerpo…

- pues, entonces adiós… no me interesa ni tu dinero mal ganado… ni nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo… - se veía claramente que me quería matar, se le notaba que en ese momento me quería colgar viva…

- entonces hoy mismo lárgate de allí – dijo, me imagino que pensó que así yo caería rendida a sus pies…

- pues bien, me largo… no hay problema, me voy con Suigetsu – dije, sabía que eso lo iba a poner de peor humor…

- pues haber cuantos días aguantas con él… cuantos días soportaras ser su juguetito… - dijo, y yo… me sentí muy mal… pero no hice nada de caso… si me iba a ir mal junto a él… si me iba a morir de un momento a otro, realmente ya no importaba…

Caminé entre la gente, realmente yo había cambiado demasiado… ya no pensaba con cabeza fría, ya… ya no era yo…y eso me dolía…

Llegué a mi casa… tomé mis maletas… y las organicé como pude… no me importaba nada… ni siquiera estaba pensando en quedarme en la casa de ese baboso…

Tomé todo el dinero que tenía en mi alcancía, me senté en el sofá y empecé a pensar… si me iba de allí… no quería quedarme con él… no quería quedarme con ella… ¿Dónde ir?... ¿Dónde? La única opción era la casa de Juugo, pero realmente me daba mucha vergüenza… ahhhhhhhhh estaba demasiado confundida… pero no iba a perder mi orgullo así de fácil, eso no…

El timbre sonó, yo entendí… era él… era Suigetsu, con su sonrisa despreocupada como siempre… pensé en tirarme en sus brazos y besarlo hasta morir… pero…

- creo que se me quedó la billetera… - me sentí estúpida… ¿Qué tal que fuese verdad lo que había dicho mi tío?...

- Imbecil – le pegué en la cara, él me miró divertido e intentó acercarse a mí… - déjame en paz – dije, él volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía…

- sino quiero ¿Qué? – dijo sensualmente, haciendo sentir que en mi estomago hubiesen mas de un millón de mariposas revoloteando allí adentro…

-sino te romperé la cara… - él se bufó fuertemente, haciendo que todo lo que tenía de paciencia se esfumase. Aún seguía sin entender… ¿Cómo era que él me hacía perder toda la calma en 5 segundos?

Se fue acercando mas a mí, mis manos empezaron a temblar… y yo… aún dudaba que le pertenecía… creo que estaba completamente equivocada… quizás yo le pertenecía… y talvez él no era mío…

Entramos a la casa, él me acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, besó desesperadamente mi cuello, besó con ansias mi boca, y yo… dejé que la degustase.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, sus manos se envolvieron en mi cintura… y nuestros cuerpos se aferraron mucho más de lo normal…

Él me hacía sentir tantas cosas… él era todo para mí, era todo lo que yo necesitaba… él era mi hombre, el único que podía quitarme con tanta delicadeza y tanta pasión mi ropa… era el único que me hacía degustar el paraíso… el que me hacía probar varias veces el fruto prohibido…

Él fue quitando mis prendas, dejándolas a un lado. Por mi parte no me iba a quedar atrás… no deseaba eso…

Besé su cuello y fui retirando su camiseta, él tocaba con desespero y con pasión mis pechos, era un dulce placer que realmente dudaba que pudiera disfrutar con ella…

Mis besos se fijaron en su pecho, en su torso… mi lengua recrió cada parte de este…

Al los segundos, ya estábamos en mi cama, yo estaba encima de él, degustando parte por parte su cuello, su abdomen… mientras nuestros sexos hacían fricción…

Me sentí extasiada cuando empecé a quitar sus pantalones, me sentí muy excitada al sentir como mis manos lo hacia revolverse de puro y absoluto placer….

Después él me tomó a mí, y me siguió besando como nunca, como si aquella fuese nuestra ultima noche…

Subió la falda que en aquel momento llevaba, bajó mi ropa interior… y con suavidad me fue penetrando…

Lo amaba, así era, sino… no le hubiese entregado mi cuerpo… sino… no gritaría de placer por él…

Pero seguía pensando en ella, cada vez que el me embestía, para mí era un completo martirio… pensaba en mí, en ella, en él, en mis problemas… en la basura de persona que me estaba volviendo…

Cuando al fin llegamos al anhelado orgasmo… él se acostó al lado mío y se acomodo entre mis pechos…

- te amo… te amo… te amo… - dijo yo sonreí y besé su frente…

- yo también… - dije. Él me miró de reojo…

-supe lo de tu tío… ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo? – preguntó… yo no supe que decir, así que simplemente asentí con mi cabeza – sabes…. Detesto que la chica que amaste siga viéndote… quiero que seas solo para mí… - me encantaba esa palabra…

- Está bien…solo seré tuya… mas sigues siendo un imbecil – dije… y el rió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eto… espero que les haya gustado, sé que no está muy bueno, pero realmente fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, siento mucho sino es de su agrado…

Y por cierto, espero sus reviews donde digan que piensan de este capitulo, algún comentario, alguna queja, aquí todo es bien recibido


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaa!!

Bueno aquí otro capitulo mas. Perdón por la tardanza... pero aquí sigo con mi labor de actualizar... ya que estamos en los últimos capítulos...

Como saben, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen mas este fic si...

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11:**

Mi ultima noche en aquel sombrío lugar... mi ultima noche entre aquellas sabanas que me cubrieron hasta ese día...

Al levantarme, al recuperar fuerzas para seguir caminando, lo encontré a él... a aquel hombre a mi lado... no lo conocía muy bien... pero de todos modos... me sentía completamente feliz a su lado... me sentía feliz de poder contemplar aquel rostro que deleitaba mi vista y endulzaba mi vida...

Karin, vámonos... - dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos...

Si, espérame me coloco algo de ropa... - miré el reloj, marcaban las 10 de la mañana – rayos se hizo demasiado tarde... mm... - miré a Suigetsu que me miraba divertido - ¿Qué te sucede, idiota? - él negó con su cabeza mientras se iba levantando, dejando a la vista aquel pecho tan magnifico

No, no es nada... solo me preguntaba... - él volvió a negar con su cabeza... Lo miré enojada...

¿qué cosa? - pregunté mientras lo miraba, él me regaló una superflua sonrisa - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - lo reté a que me dijera.

Es que... me preguntaba si te acostumbraras a vivir conmigo en aquel lugar... o simplemente me abandonaras... como cualquier persona cuerda... - le miré... simplemente suspiré

¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy cuerda? - pregunté mientras me colocaba mi ropa, él suspiró y comenzó a organizarse también.

Quizás no todo era perfecto, tal vez... yo no era perfecta y... díganme ¿quién lo es?... pero al menos podía ser feliz con alguien que yo suponía que amaba... con alguien que me aceptaba como era... con alguien que no le importaba mi situación económica... que no le importaba mantenerme junto a él... por ese lado... al menos podía asumir que era feliz... o algo así.

Aunque... por mas feliz que fuese con él... por mas feliz que estuviese en aquel momento, yo seguía extrañando aquellas caricias que me protegían, aquellas caricias que me devolvían el aire... aquellas caricias que me hacían sonreír... que me hacían sentir mejor...; extrañaba aquellos besos... aquellas manos, aquella sonrisa que me hacían sentir algo en el corazón... por mas que lo amase a él... aun no la podía olvidar, aun la seguía queriendo de alguna forma, había sido mi mejor amiga durante años... y yo... yo había sido la culpable... yo había causado que en aquel momento me odiara con todas sus fuerzas...

al final, cuando ya me había terminado de cambiar, cuando por fin... mi maleta estaba en la puerta... cargada por las manos de Suigetsu... tenía miedo... mucho miedo... no quería ir... no quería dejar de tener lo que tenía... no quería dejar de ver su rostro todos los días...

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos... y él la vio.

-¿Por qué no mejor te despides de ella?... en todo caso, si llegas a un acuerdo... te puedes quedar a vivir con ella ¿no? - le escuché decir. No sonaba nada mal aquella propuesta... el problema era que yo no quería dejarlo ir solo, quería estar junto a él...

Hmp, pues eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero no creo que puedas vivir sin mí... - oculté mi tristeza en aquellas fingidas palabras, que seguían abatiéndome... una y otra y otra vez...

Claro. Si la que no puede vivir sin mí eres tú, remolacha mutante... - sus labios cubrieron los míos... - al menos ve a despedirte... - dijo, yo le miré y suspiré... ¿que se suponía que debía hacer?

No... no quiero – dije, él me miró y acarició mi cabello...

Hazlo... quizás... mañana no la puedas ver... pues al menos eso era lo que decía mi abuela... - me miró y me soltó de entre sus brazos... suspiré tristemente y me dirigí a aquel apartamento... aquel lugar donde alguna vez junto a ella le profesé aquel intenso amor que le tenía... aquel lugar donde jugábamos y hablamos, donde se suponía que hacíamos noche de solo mujeres, donde tomábamos hasta desfallecer... donde la escuché decirme que me quería... que me amaba...

-Me adelantaré – dijo Suigetsu mientras bajaba las escaleras, yo solo atiné a asentir con mi cabeza, llamé una y otra vez a aquel lugar, pero nadie... quizás había salido... tomé la perilla y fácilmente pude entrar. Sus zapatos estaban allí, pensé que tal vez aún seguía dormida. Entré un poco mas, vi el revuelo de aquella habitación, todo estaba regado, desordenado... habían porcelanas rotas, cojines tirados... parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado por allí.

Caminé lentamente por aquel desorden, y la vi.. tirada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre el sofá de su apartamento...

Me acerqué lentamente, sabía claramente que yo era la culpable de aquello...

Me agaché a su altura, reposé mi mano en su cabellera y la fui acariciando... ella ni se inmutó, pero yo podía seguir escuchando sus lamentos... lamentos que desgarraban mi corazón...

-Ino... no llores, por favor... me duele verte así – dije, mientras su llanto se hacía mas fuerte...

-Déjame... vete con tu novio. Yo ya no valgo nada para ti, así que olvidáme... olvida que existo... hazlo como todos... déjame sola... - sus lloriqueos eran cada vez mas audibles, y me sentía tan culpable...

-Ino... basta, por favor... Yo no te puedo olvidar, jamás lo haría... ni siquiera lo puedo intentar... - dije, ella me miró de reojo, sus ojos azules como el mar me miraban tristemente... me derretían... me quería quedar con ella... contemplarlos por toda la vida...

-Entonces... quédate conmigo... - dijo, yo suspiré... ｿcomo podía dejarla? ｿComo podía quedarme con ella? - ｿPor qué es tan difícil amarnos? - preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí. Recargó su cabeza en mis piernas, yo la acaricié con suavidad... no quería dejarla... pero tampoco podía olvidar mi felicidad y quedarme allí, tal vez... sufriría un poco mas con el idiota ese... pero él me hacía feliz, despertar cada mañana entre sus brazos me alegraba... y me alegraba mucho.

-Ino, eso... eso no lo puedo hacer. Porque... yo lo amo... - dije mientras dejaba de tocarla...

-También a mi me dijiste que me amabas... Mentirosa... mentirosa... eres una mentirosa... - dijo mientras se aferraba con mucho odio a mi ropa... - ¡Mentirosa! - dijo... yo simplemente callé... la verdad... es que nunca le mentí... jamás... no era capaz de hacerlo

Nunca te mentí, realmente te quiero, te amo, pero... ya no con aquella misma intensidad... Ino, yo sé que... cuando te decía que te amaba... cuando tú repetías aquellas palabras... pensabas en Sai... simplemente lo sé... lo amas mas que a mí... y yo lo amo mas él... ¿por qué no puedes entender eso? - ella me miró fijamente, sus ojos cristalizados eran los mas dulces y devastadores que el mundo había puesto frente mío.

Pero... es que contigo me siento bien, contigo... contigo es con quien quiero estar... no paso ni una sola noche sin pensar en ti... me dijiste que algún día íbamos a estar juntas... yo también te lo dije... entonces... ¿por qué cada vez que ese día se hace mas posible, se hace mas lejano? - no supe que responder... ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir?...

Lo siento... lo siento... pero lo quiero... lo quiero... lo amo... - ella me miró y me besó. Juntó nuestras bocas con un agresivo contacto... al cual fui incapaz de reaccionar...

Aquel beso... aquella forma de besarnos, aquella agresividad de nuestras bocas al danzar... era exquisita... deliciosa...

La pegué mas contra mi cuerpo, la abracé con mas insistencia... ella era la mejor droga que había podido probar en años...

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabellera, mientras las mías adornaban fielmente su espalda...ｿamor? Realmente no sabía si realmente la amaba... o simplemente era algo que había pasado... no estaba segura... quizás era el pasado que se volvía a dar...

Con parsimonia fui despegándome de aquella mujer... lentamente fui dejando a un lado mi pasado... mi vida... lo que alguna vez había amado con tanta fuerza...

Sus ojos indagaron los míos..., mi voz había desaparecido...

con lentitud y desdicha fui quitando mis manos de su espalda... pero ella aún me acariciaba... me tocaba...

-¿qué hago para que no me abandones...? - preguntó mientras su rostro se fue internando en mi cuello...

-¿Dime que hago yo, para poderme desenamorar de él? - dije mientras la volví a abrazar... ella suspiró...

-Déjalo... y quédate conmigo... - respondió mientras se acomodaba entre mis pechos... - te quiero, te quiero... quiero que éstes aquí conmigo... - repitió... yo solo pude suspirar de dolor... ojala dejar de amar a alguien fuese tan fácil, si aun, estando con otro... yo la seguida queriendo...

-Ino, no puedo... no puedo... porque... realmente lo amo – dije... ella se aferró mas a mí

-También me dijiste que me amabas... también lo hiciste... ¿entonces? ¿por qué a él no lo puedes dejar y a mí si? - mi corazón se volvió una nada... ¿por que a ella si y a él no?... ni siquiera yo sabía la verdadera respuesta... podía decir... que era porque ya no la quería... aunque... realmente yo si la quería... y aun pensaba mucho en ella... pero es que me era difícil aceptar... que con Suigetsu el peso de existir era aun mas pequeño... - ¿es que acaso... lo que me dijiste era mentira? - No sabía que decir... ni que pensar... ella tenía mucha razón en lo que decía...

Quizás... - dije mientras ella me miraba con la cara anonadada... Claro que no era cierto... Claro que la amaba... pero... pero es que yo me sentía feliz y libre amando a Suigetsu... me sentía en el mismo cielo cuando un beso se robaba toda mi "inocencia"

Tal vez suene tonto y estúpido, pero con él... con él me sentía capaz de saltar todas las normas, todas las leyes... con él podía ver mas allá de lo que veía... sonaba cursi y por donde lo vea... sonará igual... pero es que no se que me había hecho ese hombre... quizás me había hipnotizado... me había hecho algo... me había enamorado completamente de él... tanto así que yo estaba cambiando...

Nunca quise aparentar ser perfecta... jamás quise volverme una persona completamente vacía... pero en otras palabras... eso era y, una persona con tantas mascaras que nadie nunca supo como rayos era yo... solo ellos dos... simplemente Ino y Suigetsu... ellos... ellos eran lo mas lindo que alguna vez me pudo pasar... no lo niego... no puedo... fui feliz con ellos... pero... con ambos lo único que podía hacer era llorar... ｿcomo puedo ser feliz mientras amo a uno y engaño a otro?... No era el hecho de que ella fuese mujer al igual que yo... tampoco era el hecho de que con él el sexo fuera mucho mejor... no, no era eso...

-Quizás... me dijiste... Karin, pero... pero... te amo... te amo – dijo, yo le sonreí... mientras acariciaba su mejilla...

Si... te lo dije, porque... cuando tu me decías que me amabas también se lo decías a él... acaso... ¿no es lo mismo? - ella calló... su mano tocó con suavidad la que yo tenía apoyada en su rostro... - No es que no te ame... te quiero y no sabes cuanto, la cuestión es que... mientras tu me prometías cosas imposibles... él... las hacía realidad – ella me miró... suspiró tristemente y me besó de nuevo... un beso largo... que no tenía fin alguno, un beso que era una eternidad en el mismo cielo...

Verán... no todo en la vida puede ser feliz ¿cierto? Si yo era feliz... ella tenía que sufrir... y si ella era feliz... yo debía sufrir... pero como siempre he sido egoísta... jamás permitiría verme así, como estaba ella... al menos yo tenía un poco de carácter... por lo menos yo sabía que no debía caer tan bajo para creer ser feliz...

Pero ahora podemos hacerlas realidad... ahora si, por favor... No me dejes como lo hizo él... por favor – si, ahora lo entendía... tal vez fue Sai quien la dejó... no me extrañaba nada

Así que fue Sai quien te dejó... no fuiste tú... me lo imaginé... Ino... tú aun lo quieres... lo quieres mas a mí, el problema es que... no puedes vivir sin al alguien a quien querer y que te quiera... eso está muy mal... yo no soy un juguete para hacerte sentir mejor... - ella me miró tristemente y suspiró

Lo sé... tú eres mi mejor amiga... a la que yo amo... - sus manos tomaron mis mejillas... - Al menos no me dejes sola... ¿si?... al menos ven a visitarme... al menos volvamos a ser como antes... por favor... - eso si que me sorprendió... ¿así de fácil? - se que suena raro... pero no te quiero perder como amiga ¿si, podemos? - dijo ella, por una parte me alegraba pero por otra... me preocupaba... pero si eso era lo que quería ella... era lo mínimo que podía hacer yo...

Está bien, lo haré... pero por ahora me tengo que ir... adiós, Ino – si... ese era el fin de nuestra relación amorosa o ¿no?... que importaba sería feliz con mi amado idiota.

Salí de aquel lugar... aquel lugar que me encantaba ir... aquel lugar donde había podido amar sin restricción alguna a la mujer mas bella del mundo, claro, después de mí...

Bajé las escaleras, él estaba allí, parado... con la mirada totalmente seria... ¿había pasado algo?... me acerqué lentamente a donde estaba y frente a nosotros estaba mi tío... el cual volteó en un segundo su mirada hacía mí...

-¿Qué haces, Karin? - preguntó, yo le miré y no dije nada, seguí mi camino hasta poder asir el brazo de Suigetsu - ¿Karin?

No lo ves, me voy de aquí... como tú querías... ¿no? - dije mientras Suigetsu me miraba con algo de preocupación – es que ahora dirás que nunca lo dijiste... ahora volverás a decir que me quieres y bla bla bla ... mira tío... soy feliz así... déjame en paz... ¿vale? - él se rió entre dientes...

Deja de ser tan tonta, Karin, si bien sé que no resistirás ni una semana con este pelmazo... además... tendrás que trabajar, hacerle la comida... tener hijos... tener una vida de campesina, no terminaras tus estudios... ¿eres capaz de aguantar eso? - preguntó mientras caminaba lentamente hacía nosotros - ¿crees que eres capaz? - no sé en que momento tomó con fuerza mi brazo – míralo bien... es un pobretón... que a hecho muchas cosas malas... que te puede hacer sufrir una vida la cual sé que no quieres... Karin, despierta, eres mejor que ese tipo...

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Creo estar bastante grandecita como para saber lo que quiero y lo que no, así que porque mejor no te mueres además, sabes muy bien que la demás plata que manejas es mía y no lo puedes cambiar... porque ya soy mayor de edad...bien lo sabes y también sabes que estoy becada... y que todo lo que tengo no es tuyo... es mío... déjame en paz... ¿si?... - mi tío me miró con furia

Si crees que eso va a pasar... pues haz lo que quieras... no todo en esta vida es perfecto... cuando se canse de ti, te veré suplicarme...

¿como lo estas haciendo ahora con ella, Orochimaru? - dijo Suigetsu – Sabes que te puedes ir a la cárcel con solo que yo truene mis dedos... ya dejenos en paz – él abrazó mi cuerpo mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche... yo le miré y él sonrió como un niño travieso ¿cómo era posible que yo hubiese dejado de nuevo así a mi tío? La chica que siempre seguía las ordenes de él... la chica que prefería ser correcta... él era el que me había hecho cambiar tanto... pero no para mal... creo...

Los días pasaron... yo vivía con él... con mi querido imbécil, no quiero decir que todo estaba completamente bien, jamás podría pasar aquello... pero al menos... estaba bien, junto a él el tiempo se iba rápido, junto a él las cosas parecían mas divertidas, al menos no todo parecía perfecto, como alguna vez dije: "cuando todo parece perfecto... el corazón llora lágrimas de sangre" ¿no?...

Junto a él sentía que mi vida era diferente, seguía estudiando normalmente... como era de esperarse mi tío le tocó que seguir respondiendo económicamente por mí, claro, con la excepción de que él ahora me odiaba mas que a cualquier cosa...pero eso no me importaba... nada era importante... excepto estar con Suigetsu, me había vuelto tan torpe... junto a él era feliz... por mas que extrañara a Ino, todo estaba bien...

Pero... saben, dos meses viviendo con Suigetsu, fueron terribles, no de la manera en que no había amor o cualquiera de esas cursilerías, no era eso... era mas bien que yo no soportaba aquel olor tan desagradable, nunca le dije nada a él... así que no había problema o eso imaginaba...

No me acostumbraba a salir siempre con él, no me acostumbraba a escuchar los gemidos lamentables de las personas... no me gustaba aquel barrio... pero si estar con él...

Pasados los días, él se daba cuenta mi inconformidad... pero tampoco me decía nada, disimulábamos muy bien...

Después de esos dos meses... me cansé de soportar el ruido destructor de aquel lugar, yo no era tan fuerte como aparentaba... yo no era tan genial como solía decirlo... así... que aquella noche, aquella noche de la cual ahora me arrepiento... fui a dormir a la casa de Ino, como solíamos hacer cuando eramos las mejores amigas... me fui sin decirle nada a Suigetsu...

Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba... todo parecía perfecto, su rostro... todo ella estaba bien, me comentó que Sai había vuelto con ella... mi corazón volvió a llorar... esa noche me recordó las demás que pasé allí...

Como siempre... hablamos, me preguntó por todo... y yo le pregunté por todo... ¿eramos amigas de nuevo?...

Hablamos... y hablamos, abrimos unas botellas de sake... cada gota que bebíamos... era una gota de pecado... lo ultimo que recuerdo... fueron los labios de ella... otra vez en mi boca... en mi cuerpo... y mis manos recorriendo de nuevo cada lugar de su cuerpo... era una completa locura... de nuevo estaba con ella... de nuevo había caído en sus redes de nuevo... y esa vez fue mucho peor... aunque ahora no recuerdo como fue todo y no... lo quiero recordar.

A la mañana siguiente... amanecí con dolor de cabeza... como me pasaba antes... miré a mi alrededor... y solo estaba ella acostada en mi pecho... durmiendo tranquilamente...

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, lloré... lloré de nuevo... ¿qué había hecho?¿qué?...

Tomé la ropa que estaba esparcida por todas partes, me cambié... y cuando se suponía que iba a salir de allí...

Volvamos, por favor, Karin – era la voz de Ino, la miré... estaba tan solo tapada con la sabana que cubrió esa noche nuestros cuerpos... - aún... aun te amo, Karin... - yo la miré con tirsteza... no dije nada, tan sólo abrí la puerta y miré al vacío de la luz...

Somos amigas, tan solo eso... solo amigas – me retiré de allí lo mas rápido que pude...

Caminé entre la multitud que me rodeaba, caminé entre la penumbra de mi corazón... ¿si lo amaba a él... por qué ella me hacía dudar tanto? ¿Por qué? No lo podía entender... no podía hacerlo...

Karin, con que aquí estabas... me preocupé por ti, pensé que algo malo te había pasado – era la voz de esa maldita lagartija... lo maldecía... lo volvía a maldecir... ¿por qué no me detuvo? - Ven te quería decir algo importante que quizás te pondrá de muy buen humor... - sin pensarlo dos veces... me acerqué a él, le pegué un fuerte puño y me abalancé a su cuerpo... quería que me protegiera... que me amara... que me besara... que no me dejara nunca... porque yo le amaba... sino fuese así, jamás me hubiese arrepentido de haber estado con Ino... jamás...

Idiota... idiota... - él me abrazó lo suficientemente fuerte... y no me dejó ir...

¿Ahora lo entienden?... a ambos los amé al tiempo, a ambos quise y lastime de igual manera... pero... por mas que uno lo niegue, siempre... siempre... se ama mas a alguien que a otro... por mas que diga les amaba...

Sé que suena tonto, pero todo eso... pasó tan lento... que cada día que pasaba... que cada día que lo veía era una eternidad... cada vez que la besaba iba al cielo... pero en el mismo infierno... porque aunque yo decía que era feliz a su lado... mi corazón se iba destruyendo... se iba dañando mas, porque siempre lo supe... para ella fui un experimento... para ella solo fui un juego...

En cambio con Suigetsu... con él... el cielo dentro del infierno se hacía mas posible... mucho mas...

Quizás no lo entiendan aún, quizás sea demasiado complicado entenderme... pero... el amor es así... y soy demasiado feliz como para negarlo... por mas que duelan las heridas del pasado...

No todos somos perfectos... jamás podría ser perfecta... pero ¿que mas da? Si estoy con él... mi mundo ante mis ojos parece el mismo edén...

Y sé que jamás este amor durará para toda la vida... pero mientras que en mi presente yo pueda sonreír... todo está bien... ¿no?

FIN...

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, pues esté ya es el fin, después de una larga temporada este es el fin, claro, habrá un pequeño epilogo... pero ya narrado por Suigetsu... Espero que les haya gustado este fic... porque fue uno de mis preferidos, era un experimento... pero bueno... me alegra que lo hayan seguido... así que este fic se lo dedico a Kurenai, gracias por las amenazas, las ayudas y etc... muchas gracias, quizás si no estuvieses allí de seguro lo hubiese dejado a un lado... espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho... y pues.. yo no quería que se terminara tan rápido... pero este fic lo hice con mucho cariño, fue mi reto personal...

Quería pedir disculpas por no escribir un Lemon Yuri... es que realmente no he podido... lo intenté mil veces pero creo que no pude... TToTT me toca que seguir practicando... pero bueno...

Nos leemos prontamente en el epilogo... matta ne...


	12. Epilogo

**Hola!**

Bueno, este es el epilogo. Espero que les guste, como dije anteriormente, lo narra Suigetsu. Creo que estará algo fuerte espero que les guste.

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Epilogo: **

Nunca, llegué a pensar, que yo, que el gran Suigetsu, terminaría así por una chica. Nunca llegué a creer que me enamoraría así, por una basura como ella… nunca llegue a creer que robaría la poca conciencia que yo tenía.

Todo había sido fácil, había planeado todo desde que su tío había hecho todo eso.

Ya había contratado a los violadores, ya me había quedado cerca esperando a que cayera en mi trampa. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo perfectamente… como una pequeña mosca atraída por una gran luz.

Al verla, pensé primero… que sería fácil enamorarla, además, no era nada fea, si de paso nos acostábamos… no tendría mucha importancia, acostarme con ella no era tan necesario pero al menos se sentiría usada al menos sentiría todo lo que las chicas del prostíbulo de su tío sentían. Ambos, al igual los odiaba, los odiaba profundamente. Las personas no podían ser tan vacías, tan egocéntricas como ellos dos.

Pensé… que quizás, enamorarla, llevarla a la cama, usarla para luego dejarla, sería suficiente. Pero, cuando hacía todo lo que hice, me di cuenta que mi fruto era muy poco. Ósea, me di cuenta varías veces que a ella no le importaba si estaba con ropa, si estaba desnudo, si estaba bailándole, ella solamente me miraba y en su rostro se dibujaba el gesto de "patético", a la final, me di cuenta… que yo, no es que no tuviese el encanto, es que a ella le gustaban las chicas. No me iba a vestir de mujer simplemente para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Dejaría de usar ese plan y usaría otro.

7 semanas, después de que me fuera de su casa, tenía cerca de mí, a unos cuantos pandilleros, entre todos íbamos a terminar las cosas como mejor sabíamos, a puño y pata. Pero por desgracia, ellos usaron armas contra nosotros y me lastimaron.

Al ver mi herida, me pregunté a donde podía ir, si iba a seguir con vida o simplemente si tendría la posibilidad de vengarme de ese hombre. Pero, sin darme cuenta, mis piernas me llevaron hasta donde ella, hasta la casa de la chica mas idiota del planeta.

Ella me atendió, tocó cada una de mis heridas, cuidó de mí. Y cada vez que la veía, sentía la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, escucharla decir cualquier barrabasada y que me provocase. Eso era lo único que deseaba. Escucharla era tan relajante para mí, que ya no me provocaba usarla, por mas que sintiese una pequeña punzada al saber que ella vivía del trabajo de otros, de personas del bajo mundo… que irónico ¿no?

Pero, todo ese tiempo estando con ella, sentí mas de varias cosas, sentía que cada vez que ella caminaba mis ojos empezaban a seguirla, pero sin permiso mío. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que era una necesidad verlo y desearlo.

Me sentía tan celoso, al verla con la otra chica, nunca llegué a imaginar que iba a sentir celos por alguna mujer. Pero Karin, era perfecta, hermosa, la amaba… o bueno, intentaba no pensar en aquello, era mi "enemiga" por decir algo

Mas me había cautivado, no por nada la quería junto a mí en mi cama

Y todo, todo se dio tan rápido que solo pude mantener pocas escenas de dolor, de frustración, de inconformidad.

Pero la única que iba a recordar perfectamente, era donde ambos nos habíamos acostado, cuando su cuerpo me perteneció.

No la iba a dejar si ya la tenía, nadie sería capaz de alejarme de ella.

La miré dormida en mi cama, su cabello ocultando su rostro, sus manos cerca de mi pecho. Me deleitaba viéndola, me deleitaba con su forma, con su cuerpo, deseaba saciarme con él, pero cada vez que lo probaba, tenía la necesidad de volverlo a probar…

Me había vuelto adicto a ella.

Acaricié sus cabellos, besé su frente, toqué su rostro… y me acomodé entre sus pechos, al fin, estábamos juntos.

Me preguntaba cuanto mas iba a durar allí, me preguntaba si ella me amaba con la misma locura que yo a ella. Varias veces la había visto con su novia, era inquietante… pero al fin, ella me había dicho que me amaba. Suspiré resignado y dejé que su aroma y su calor me llevaran de la mano con Morfeo.

Al despertar, no la vi, me levanté algo confuso, aun ella no estaba preparada para salir a un barrio tan peligroso como ese. Me alegraba que todavía conservase su beca, aunque todo lo demás lo hubiese perdido… y por mí, ¿por quien mas?

Sentí el olor de comida, mi estomago se revolvió de la emoción y sin colocarme mas que mi bóxer salí de allí.

La vi parada de espaldas, en la cocina, y me acerqué lentamente, la abracé por detrás y le hablé al oído, su punto débil.

- Buenos días, remolacha – dije, en el momento que empecé a besar su lóbulo. Ella se retorció en mis brazos, eso me encantaba, me encantaba que temblara.

- Idiota – me dijo mientras me empujaba lejos de ella – no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- es que hoy estoy feliz, además, te quiero mostrar algo. – dije con felicidad, ella me miró, tomó dos platos y los dirigió a la mesa.

- a si… genial, luego me lo muestra, primero desayunemos – dijo con una sutil sonrisa. Y cada vez más, yo me seguía enamorando de ella

Toda la mañana la pasamos en discusiones que terminaban en besos, sabía lo que ella buscaba, pero en ese momento, solo quería provocarla, provocarle mucha rabia. Ese día era su día libre y quería sacarle muchas sonrisas.

Por la tarde, cuando ambos estábamos listos, la saqué en mi moto, a dar un paseo por la ciudad, podía ver como se impresionaba al ver a las palomas acercarse o cuando algún payaso le regalaba un globo por la ciudad. Ella era una hermosa niña egocéntrica con un cuerpo de mujer.

Miré a mí alrededor, todos los hombres la miraban con sorna, pero, era mía, no la iba a compartir, jamás.

La tomé posesivamente y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Posé mi mano un poco más debajo de su espalda y la tomé. Ella era solo mía, al que se le ocurriera mirarla, moriría.

Vi su sonrojo, mientras caminábamos, estaba seguro que todos nos miraban y ¿qué? Que miraran, no me daba vergüenza tomar lo que me pertenecía.

- Suigetsu, todo el mundo nos esta mirando ¿Por qué no quitas tu mano de ahí? – dijo penosamente, pero bien sabía yo que no deseaba que la quitase.

- si te incomoda quítala – dije mientras le regalaba un beso, forzando a que le diera espacio a mi lengua en su boca.

Ella no hizo nada por soltarse, lo necesitaba, le gustaba y a mi me encantaba.

Después de varias horas juntos, la llevé lentamente por un barrio no muy grande… pero hermoso.

Llegamos a una pequeña unidad residencial. Ella la miró con duda.

- Idiota, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – me preguntó como solía hacerlo. Yo sonreí.

- Lo haremos en esta casa – dije mostrándole un pequeño apartamento.

- ¿qué?... estas loco, como se te ocurre… - me acerqué a ella y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. – suéltame… no hagas que te pegue – dijo, yo acerqué mi boca a la de ella, pero solo lamí sus labios con delicadeza.

- Hoy te deseo más que nunca, no puedo esperar – dije, y ella no puso resistencia.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras, mi corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, mi estomago empezaba a sentir un gran vacío en medio. Abrí la puerta lentamente, ella miró, el apartamento estaba vacío, solo que estaba limpio.

Yo cerré la puerta tras de mí, y luego, la acorralé contra una pared.

La besé con ansias, sin esperar a que se acomodara, ni a que dijera ¡oh estamos en otro lugar! Simplemente la tomé, la arrinconé y dejé que mi lengua se saciara con la de ella.

Toqué con impaciencia por encima de su ropa su piel, solo escuchaba sus tímidos gemidos.

Fui subiendo su blusa, mientras mi lengua bajaba por todo su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual probé sin miedo, ella era deliciosa, me encantaba su sabor adictivo. Ella era mi nicotina, la única que me daba lo que deseaba.

Apreté fuertemente uno de sus senos, me sentía en el mismo paraíso. El cielo era poco para esto. Escuchaba sus dulces gemidos enredarse en mi cerebro.

Mi otra mano fue bajando hasta tocar sus piernas, e ir subiendo por ellas, le daba gracias a Dios de que existieran las faldas, que gran invento.

Sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos, junto a mis nada inocentes besos.

Mi mano llegó al lugar que deseaba, me alejé un poco de su rostro y la vi, sus cejas juntas, sus manos crispadas fuertemente en mi camisa, sus mejillas rojas llenas de sangre…. Relamí mis labios a tan grata y excitante escena. Lentamente mi dedo índice, cínicamente recorrió sobre la tela de su panti su intimidad. Solo escuchaba los pequeños gemidos ahogados que ella daba. Bien sabía yo, que eso le resultaba molesto y delicioso.

Mi otra mano dejó de acariciar su pecho para ir quitando definitivamente su blusa y todo lo demás que no me permitía ver su hermoso cuerpo. Tiré aquellas prendas a un lado y cuando la tuve sin la parte de arriba probé sus exquisitos pechos, sus pezones erectos eran el placer y delirio con el que jugaba mi boca. Mis dientes los rozaron lentamente, luego los jalaron un poco. Con cada uno de ellos, mientras mi otra mano seguía su aventura. Yo sentía como ella empezaba a mover sus caderas para sentir un poco más de placer, sonreí y toqué con insistencia su clítoris, sabía que eso la haría arremeterse aún más fuerte contra mi dedo. Sutilmente, corrí un poco su panti y lo metí dentro, sentía como un suave liquido impregnaba mis manos, era delicioso, necesitaba calmarme un poco para no quitarle aquella falda y hacerla una y otra vez mía. Metí otro dedo, ella gritó de placer, mientras sus manos empezaban a explorar mi cuerpo.

Mis dedos entraban y salían insistentemente mientras sus caderas se mantenían en un vaivén constante.

Mi lengua recorrió sus pechos, subiendo por su garganta hasta besar de nuevo aquella boca.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, sentía que le faltaba poco, necesitaba que esas contracciones envolvieran mi miembro.

Mis dedos la embistieron con más fuerza mientras ella se movía bruscamente contra mí.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos y gritó fuertemente, mientras sus uñas se clavaban sin piedad por encima de mi camisa,- la cual por cierto me empezaba a estorbar-

Sonreí al ver su expresión, sabía que le había encantado. Ella dejó caer su cabeza encima de mi pecho. Saqué mis manos de allí y la miré. Ella se despegó un poco de mí, y con su otra mano tomó la mía, la cual anteriormente estaba dentro de ella. Me miró lascivamente, ¡eso me volvía loco!

Sin dejar de mirarme, lamió con sensualidad mis dos dedos, suspiré extasiado…. Esa chica me iba a enloquecer.

Me había quedado tan fijo mirándola, que no me di cuenta cuando una de sus manos traviesas había llegado hasta mi erección. La cual masajeó por encima del pantalón. Golpe bajo.

Mis ojos se cerraron, ella besó mi cuello y con destreza quitó en un segundo mi camisa. Su pecho se acerco al mío, nuestros pezones se rozaron. Iba a morir en aquel momento.

Su lengua, caliente y mojada, pasó por mi pecho.

Se agachó lentamente, dejando su boca a la altura del cierre de mi pantalón. Volví a mojar mis labios con mi lengua, ella sabía que eso me enloquecía. Su mirada fija en mí me dejó perplejo, con sus dientes fue retirando el cierre y sus dedos desabrocharon este dejándolo caer entre mis piernas. Ella miró fijamente mi miembro, pasando suavemente una de sus manos por encima de este. Una sonrisa picara se forjó en su boca, y en un santiamén, ya me tenía como Dios me había traído al mundo.

Su lengua, fue probando lentamente la extensión de mi pene. Mis labios temblaron y como una serpiente fui aspirando el aire, no le iba a dar el placer de escucharme gemir.

Lentamente, su legua jugó con mi miembro, mas nunca lo llegó a meter completamente en aquella boca tan deliciosa. Su lengua ya me había enseñado una y otra vez las maravillas que podía hacer conmigo.

Acaricié con temor su cabeza, incitándola a que hiciera lo que ella sabía hacer. Pero no formó nada, solo seguía repartiendo besos a la zar y algunos en mi glande.

Sentía que no podía mas, me dolía estar así… ¡a esa mujer le gustaba torturarme!

- Ka…rin… Por… favor – le dije, ella sonrió y sin previo aviso me llevó al cielo. Su caliente boca cubría la mayor parte de mi pene. Suspiré fuertemente al sentirlo. La miré. Acaricié su cabeza, era delicioso… un delicioso placer, que con ninguna otra chica había experimentado, porque… ella era Karin.

Sentí la necesidad de adentrarme más, y así lo hice, un pequeño quejido salio de su boca, mas pareció no incomodarle lo que hacía. Sentí su lengua encima de mí. ¡Ya no podía aguantar! Sin previo aviso, inunde su boca de mi semen…

Ella no lo dejo, hasta ver que no había desperdiciado ni un poco de aquel líquido blanco. Su mirada juguetona se perdió junto a la mía, sonreí y ella subió y besó mis labios, dejándome degustar mi propio sabor.

Mis brazos la abrigaron y cambiamos de puesto. Ella quedó de nuevo contra la pared, mirándome fijamente. Sin previo aviso levanté una de sus piernas y la penetré. Toqué sus senos mientras mi boca probaba más de la suya.

Se sentía demasiado bien como para ser real, me preguntaba una y otra vez si alguna vez yo podía salir de aquellas manos, de aquel cuerpo, pero, realmente no me provocaba salir de este. La puse bien contra la pared y entré fuertemente en ella, nunca salía por completo, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera el cambio.

Apreté de nuevo fuertemente sus senos, mientras su pierna se enredaba en mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas danzaron por un rato fuera de nuestras bocas. Me encantaba, era una adicto al sexo, pero solo con ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella, la chica nerd fuera tan candente en la cama?

Salí completamente de ella, dejé que el frío se apoderara de mí, para luego volver a entrar aquel caliente lugarcito, el cual se empezaba a contraer, ya lo sentía, sentía que pronto iba a terminar.

Seguí ahogando mis gemidos, seguí gritando internamente por más, sus caderas chocaban fuertemente con la mía, no quería perder el ritmo y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

Su cabeza se acomodó encima de uno de mis hombros, su mandíbula tomó fuertemente mi piel, no me quejé pero si, de mi boca salio un gemido de dolor combinado con placer.

Ya lo sentía, no podía aguantar. Me embestí fuertemente contra ella, inundándola de mí. Esa era mi marca, solo yo podía venirme dentro de ella, solo yo podía hacerle todo eso.

Un brutal grito de placer salió de su boca. Ella se relajó y ambos caímos con cautela y sin separarnos al piso. Ella me miró cansada y besó mi labio inferior.

- Te amo, Suigetsu – dijo sensualmente, cansada y enamorada. Yo sonreí y la acurruqué en mi pecho, dejándola sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

- Karin, esta es nuestra nueva casa, solo de los dos. Y yo también te amo. – besé su cabellera dulcemente, como si fuera mi pequeña niña. La abracé posesivamente. Y ella rió por debajo.

La amaba, me había enamorado de la que menos debía, pero eso no me importaba, si el mundo entero se venía contra los dos, yo la protegería… no importaba nada, quizás suene muy cursi, pero era lo que sentía, sentía que sin ella mi mundo iba a acabar…

Al menos estando a su lado, podía sonreír despreocupadamente. Olí su dulce fragancia, mi querida remolacha olía a fresas… reí y ella me miró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dulcemente.

- No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de una remolacha con patas, yo pensé que jamás me iba a gustar eso. – ella me pegó sin fuerzas en mi pecho.

- Las lagartijas como tú, prueban cualquier cosa. – dijo en su defensiva. Tomé con una mano su mentón y alcé su rostro.

- Solo pruebo las cosas más deliciosas y que no se pueden ver… fácilmente. – dije mientras volvía a sellar sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahhh bien, ya se acabó. TToTT pero bueno, gracias a todos ustedes lectores por haber leído esto. Realmente se los agradezco, ya que este era un experimento de Yuri, pero pues no fui lo suficiente fuerte para dejarlo como un Yuri, además quería hacer algo de esta pareja.

Kurenai, te vuelvo a dar las gracias, eres genial y por ti fue que terminé este fic. Muchas gracias, y hoy, que es tu cumpleaños, te digo que este lemon, que por cierto también fue experimental puesto que en mi vida pensé hacer algo así, va dedicado a ti, espero que te guste, y bueno, ya estoy llorando, ahhh eto… mmm realmente muchas gracias, y bienvenida al club de las chicas de 16. Jejeje… espero que te guste.

Y quizás algún día pueda escribir de nuevo un fic así. Bien no más vueltas y adiós, se me cuidan.

Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

Atte: Hayashibara Midori


End file.
